Toque mortal
by Nekomion
Summary: Isabella tiene un "don" o mas bien una maldición. Cada vez que su piel toca la de otra persona, puede ver y sentir la forma en que esta morirá. Su madre está aterrada de ella y la abandona en un psiquiatra. ¿Qué sucede cuando su padre se la lleva a Forks y allí conoce a los pálidos y extraños Cullen? ¿Serán capaces de ayudarla? Vampiros EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Toque mortal.**

La camioneta negra chocó contra mi pecho. Volé unos cuantos metros y caí en el pavimento. Mi carne se desprendió con facilidad y la sangre tibia corría por mi espalda y mi pecho.

El dolor punzante de los huesos rotos se hizo más profundo. Las costillas rotas pinchaban y agujereaban mi tórax y mis pulmones.

Ahora no podía respirar. Sin importar cuándo intentara tomar aire. Este nunca llegaba

Algo tibio bajó por mis mejillas. Eran mis lágrimas.

_Duele, duele demasiado. DUELE_

Una oscuridad que había visto antes cubrió mi campo de vista. El dolor aplastante se difuminaba, me sentía aterrada. Odio esta sensación

Me dejé llevar, cerré mis ojos y abrí mi alma a la muerte.

…

Me desperté jadeando desesperada buscando aire. Puse mi frente en el colchón y recogí los brazos hacia mis costados, arrastrando las sábanas con ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la voz de Ana con preocupación- Bella… Bella. ¡Responde!

Ella se acercó a mí desde mi izquierda y yo salté hacia atrás. Arrastrándome en mi cama hasta golpearme contra la pared. Ella se acercó un poco más y extendió su mano hacia mí. Sus ojos color miel se nublaron con preocupación.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- grité y ella recogió su brazo asustada.

Me levanté de un salto y salí de la habitación hacia el baño que estaba al cruzar el pasillo. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y llegué hasta el lavamanos donde apoyé mis manos.

Mi respiración se volvió más calmada, pero los temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo pegajoso, por el sudor frío no cedían

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo una voz ahogada por la puerta del baño. Era Beatrice, la enfermera de guardia. Tocó la puerta del baño- Isabella. ¡Isabella! ¡abre la puerta!

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una mujer regordeta de cabello gris y ojos color café grisáceo, vestida totalmente de blanco.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo con paciencia, que había adquirido por tantos años trabajando en este lugar.

- Tuve… una pesadilla- mentí en un susurro. No pude mirar su cara. Las mentiras se me daban muy mal, pero no podía decirle la misma historia de siempre, porque sabía que no me creería.

- Vuelve a la cama. Necesitas dormir- Puso su mano en mi espalda y me estremecí. Di rápidos pasos hacia mi habitación para evitar el contacto con ella.

Beatrice suspiró resignada. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando.

El cuarto era blanco, con camas de metal y sábanas de un inmaculado gris. Mi compañera, Ana, me estaba viendo con preocupación desde su cama. Yo le devolví la mirada.

- No debiste hacerlo Ana- le advertí en voz baja.

- ¿Qué viste?- dijo temblando un poco.

No sabía qué decirle, ¿Le aterrarían los detalles de su muerte? Ana no le temía morir. Por eso la habían mandado aquí

Miré reflexiva las vendas que rodeaban sus muñecas, estaban un poco manchadas de sangre. Apenas ayer, estaba recostada en una camilla, pálida, apenas aferrándose a la conciencia, pero ahora sabía que así no sería su muerte

- ¿Por qué me tocaste Ana?- pregunté y ella volteó el rostro para que no la pudiera ver.

Suspiré y caminé de regreso a mi cama. Me senté con el chirrido de los resortes y puse mi cabeza sobre la aplastada almohada.

Volteé hacia la pared y busqué la forma de quedarme dormida nuevamente.

- Quiero morir- me confesó en un triste susurro desde su cama- Bella, por favor… dime.

- Buenas noches- dije de manera cortante. Ella entendió que no me sacaría nada y se fue a dormir.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, con sólo un toque sé cómo vas a morir


	2. Chapter 2: Muerte

**_Dos años atrás_**

- Isabella- gritó mi mamá desde el piso de abajo- Karen está aquí.

Salté de mi cama, dejando caer accidentalmente el libro que estaba en mi regazo. Lo recogí y lo dejé sobre mi mesita de noche.

Corrí escaleras abajo, casi tropezando en el último escalón y salí hacia la cocina.

Allí estaba mi madre, sirviendo panqueques en la mesa de la cocina y Karen sentada en una de las sillas.

Su cabello negro, caía en bucles sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos casi de color azabache me miraban emocionados. Como si me quisieran decir algo.

Se levantó y me saludó con un abrazo. Mi mente se nubló por un segundo.

Me alejé de ella y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Karen.

- No es nada- dije con una sonrisa.

Hoy ayudaría a Karen con su prueba de matemática. A pesar de tener la misma edad, yo estaba un año adelantada en el curso, por excentricidades de mi madre. Siempre se orgulleció de hablar con sus amigas sobre su "perfecta hija" que iba más avanzada que los niños de mi edad.

Que me usara de pantalla me molestaba un poco, pero aún así amo a mi madre.

Comimos panqueques con miel mientras escuchaba a Karen hablar de este chico que le gustaba tanto.

- ¡En serio Bella!- lloriqueó- tenemos catorce y ninguna de nosotras ha tenido un novio.

Me sonrojé un poco y pensé en mi respuesta

- Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar- le dije.

- ¡No quiero esperar cien años!- dijo tirando su espalda hacia el respaldo de la silla, exasperada.

Reí disimuladamente ante su reacción tan infantil y comí el último bocado de mi merienda. Karen es muy romántica a veces. Yo, en cambio, prefiero quedarme dentro de mis libros y vivir el romance a través de ellos. En lo personal, no estaba muy apurada de enamorarme.

- ¡Bueno ya!- dije con una sonrisa- es hora de estudiar, ¡ve a sacar tus libros!

Caminó hacia su mochila y los sacó uno por uno como si pesaran cien kilos cada uno. Ella no era muy fanática de hacer las tareas.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que en fin entendiera los ejercicios de matemática. Mi mente estaba exhausta.

Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla y descansé en el respaldo.

Una sensación extraña me vino al estómago. Invadió todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar al último de mis cabellos.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella?- me preguntó Karen- Estás mas pálida de lo normal

- No es nada, creo que estoy cansada, nada más.

Se sentía como si el aire se hubiese transformado. Era más espeso. Empecé a jadear un poco y Karen me miró preocupada. Se acercó y puso su mano en mi brazo.

En un segundo, ya no estaba en la cocina de mi madre. Sino en otro lugar. Un baño

No era mi casa, era la casa de Karen, había estado en este lugar antes.

Nunca podría olvidar la alfombra de color fucsia en el piso azul de su baño. Miré hacia el espejo sin pensarlo y casi doy un sobresalto. Digo casi, porque las acciones del cuerpo donde estaba no me obedecían.

No era mi rostro. Era el de Karen, sonreía al espejo, rodeada en una toalla fucsia con el cabello goteando en sus hombros.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y sentí bajo la planta de su pié el piso mojado. Se resbaló y al caer. Un punzante dolor entró en mi cabeza, partiendo mi cráneo, quise gritar, pero el cuerpo no me obedeció. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Algo empezó a arrastrarme, como una mano invisible que me intentaba llevar a un lugar que desconocía. Era aterrador.

Escuché gritos que provenían de otro lugar. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que me diera cuenta de que se trataba de mí. Estaba en el piso de la cocina, colapsada con las manos en mi cabeza. Justo donde antes dolía.

Karen lloraba a mi lado y me llamaba asustada. Mi madre entró en la habitación gritando también.

- ¿Bella se cayó?- dijo un poco irritada- dios mío Bella, cuántas veces te tengo que decir, ¡Ten más cuidado!

- ¡No se cayó señora!- lloró Karen- sólo se quedó paralizada y entonces se agachó empezó a gritar de la nada.

Moví mis brazos y puse mis manos en el piso para levantarme. Mis piernas parecían gelatina. No me sostenían en pie. Karen buscó ayudarme y me levantó del piso tomándome por la cintura. La miré aterrada.

Quería decirle, no sabía qué había pasado, pero la había visto morir. O eso creía. Cuando la piel de mi brazo desnudo volvió a tocar el suyo, me vi transportada otra vez hacia su baño.

Busque de forma desesperada una manera de controlar el cuerpo de Karen para que no cayera, pero era inútil. El dolor de la caída volvió a mí y sentí nuevamente la aterradora oscuridad cernirse a mi alrededor.

_Haz que pare _Supliqué dentro de mi mente.

Llegué a la cocina nuevamente, gritando. No podía controlarme.

Me alejé de Karen, dando pasos temblorosos por la cocina, me apoyé sobre el mueble y jadeé. Esto era lo más aterrador que había vivido.

René se acercó a mí e intentó ayudarme. Corrí con mis fuerzas hacia otro lado. Tambaleándome subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. ¿_Qué demonios sucede?_

_… _

Mi madre tocó la puerta repetitivamente.

- Isabela Marie Swan, ¡Explícame qué sucede!

Estaba sollozando en mi cuarto. Hundiendo la cara en mi almohada. No quería que nadie se me acercara, pero tal vez, podría buscar un poco de ayuda de mi madre.

Quité el seguro de mi puerta y regresé a mi cama. Mi madre la abrió y entró dando pasos rápidos. Más molesta que preocupada.

Se plantó frente a mí y puso sus manos en las caderas con una postura desafiante.

- ¿Sabes acaso la imagen que acabas de dar allá afuera?- me dijo. Como siempre, las apariencias le preocupaban más que su propia hija- ¿Qué le dirá Karen a su familia? ¿Qué te volviste loca?

- Madre- dije fríamente, intentando controlar los temblores de mi voz- Vi morir a mi mejor amiga.

El silencio de mi habitación fue inmediato. Mi madre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡No sé qué sucedió!- dije sollozando- Simplemente estaba allí en la cocina y ella tocó mi brazo… La vi a ella morir en su baño, se resbaló y golpeó su cabeza. ¡Madre! ¡yo lo sentí todo!- dije histérica.

Mi madre no buscó acercase a mí. Me miró incrédula e indignada y salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Ella no me creía. Lo sabía. Hundí mi cara en la almohada otra vez.

No salí de mi cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía que ir a la escuela.

Me preparé y bajé a desayunar. Mi madre había puesto un tazón y cereal en la mesa. No se dignaba a mirarme ni siquiera.

Desayuné sola y subí a vestirme. Me puse una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones sueltos. Hoy si era posible, no quería tocar a nadie.

Caminé a la escuela, pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. _Puede que todo lo haya imaginado._

- ¡Bella!- escuché a mi amiga llamarme desde la lejanía. Volteé y la encontré corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Karen!- dije aliviada.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a la escuela hoy?-dijo deteniéndose frente a mí.

- Si- susurré.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer?-tanteó cautelosa

Titubeé y miré a mi amiga. No sabía si debía decirle algo a ella. Mi madre se lo tomó muy mal, no quería que Karen se alejara de mí también.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación. Preocuparla por algo así no iba a ser útil de todos modos

- Tenía la cabeza confundida nada más- le dije- Tal vez tenía fiebre o algo así.

Me miró aún preocupada y caminó junto a mí a la escuela.

Pasé todo el día evitando el contacto de los demás. Parecía una locura, pero tenía un miedo irracional a que pasara otra vez.

Las clases terminaron y me fui con Karen de regreso. Vivíamos en la misma dirección y como la secundaria quedaba cerca. Caminábamos juntas.

- ¿Sabes qué pasó hoy?- me dijo Karen alegre

- Dime- pregunté volteando para mirarla.

- Saqué un diez en la prueba de matemática.

- ¿En serio?- ella asintió- Eso es genial

- ¡Todo gracias a ti!- me dijo.

Me sonrojé un poco. En verdad no me sentía merecedora de tanto aprecio. Karen fue la que puso el esfuerzo. Llegamos a su casa y ella se despidió. La mía estaba apenas a una cuadra.

Saqué la llave de mi mochila, abrí la puerta y me sentí un poco vacía al no escuchar la voz de mi madre saludándome.

Ella podía ser rencorosa a veces.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a hacer la tarea. No me atrevía a bajar a la cocina para saludarla. Sé que ella no me respondería.

Después de unas horas, mi estómago gruñó. Bajé con cautela y fui a la cocina que ahora estaba vacía.

Saqué un bol y volví a comer cereal. Fui a mi habitación, sintiéndome más sola que nunca y miré el techo sin saber qué hacer.

No estaba en el ánimo de leer una novela. Simplemente me sentía desdichada sin la simpatía de mi madre. En algún momento me quedé dormida y me despertaron los golpes urgentes en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba René con lágrimas en los ojos y el teléfono en la mano.

Me veía a la vez desolada y aterrada

- ¿Mamá?- pregunté con el corazón latiéndome rápido- Mamá ¿Qué…?

- Karen...

Me quedé plantada en mi lugar. Miré a mi madre y ella dio un paso atrás, como si me temiera. Yo me acerqué, pero ella se alejó aún más rápido.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté en un susurro

- Se resbaló en el baño… Se golpeó contra el piso de la ducha- respondió con la voz temblorosa

Salí corriendo de mi habitación. Ni siquiera llegué a ponerme los zapatos. Simplemente salí por la puerta y corrí por la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Karen. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, pero nadie atendió cuando toqué el timbre.

Me quedé plantada en la puerta mirando al vacío. Temblando a la vez de frío y miedo.

Yo pude detenerlo… y no lo hice.


	3. Una visita inesperada

Me quedé viendo el techo de mi habitación, no podría dormir por el resto de la noche. La muerte de Ana era muy violenta. Me hacía temblar cada vez que la recordaba.

No podía estar segura del momento en el que sucedería. Eso variaba. Podría ser mañana, o dentro de muchos años.

Me volteé para mirar a mi compañera de habitación. Ella estaba durmiendo. Era la única en todo el psiquiátrico que me creía.

El resto de las enfermeras y los psicólogos pensaban que tenía un miedo irracional al contacto humano… o "afefobia" Eso era cierto en parte. Pero no era la verdad completa.

_Karen… _Un dolor se filtró en mi pecho al pensar en ella. Si no hubiera muerto, nada de esto habría pasado. Mi madre no me odiaría y no me hubiera enviado a este lugar.

Yo no me odiaría.

El sol se filtró lentamente por la ventanilla de la habitación. Me gustaba el sol, le daba color al lugar que sólo era blanco y gris. Me senté en mi cama y escuché a la enfermera del turno de la mañana. Allison. Ella era más joven, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verde oscuro.

Ella era menos tolerante. Me había tomado por el brazo un par de veces, a pesar de conocer mi "fobia".

Moriría de cáncer de pulmón dentro de varios años, lo sabía porque, lo había visto. Ella estaba en una camilla, despidiéndose de sus nietos. Aconsejándoles que nunca fumaran. Sería maravilloso que siguiera su propio concejo.

Odiaba las muertes que involucraran falta de oxígeno. La desesperación de no tener aire es desquiciante.

- ¡Todas arriba!- dijo irritada con la voz ronca que sugería una larga sesión nocturna con sus cigarros.

Ana salió conmigo de la habitación. Me miraba compungida.

Quisiera encontrar la forma de que le encuentre sentido a su vida. No sabía si era correcto decirle cómo moriría. Pues podría con eso ir a buscar su muerte en vez de tratar de evitarla.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta principal. Eventualmente, las otras salieron y todas caminamos hacia el comedor. Cerraron la puerta con llave después.

Los desayunos estaban servidos. Avena… Odiaba la avena.

Tomé la cuchara y la sumergí en el bol. Plop plop hizo el caldo espeso y arrugué la cara.

Ana comía sin problemas. A ella le gustaba la avena de todos modos. Miré alrededor y esperé a que las enfermeras no nos vieran. Cuando mi amiga terminó su avena yo intercambié los platos.

Siguió comiendo y me giñó el ojo en forma de agradecimiento. Ella estaba muy delgada. En los periodos de depresión extrema apenas comía.

Hoy era día de visita. Nadie nunca venía por mí. Mi madre no me hablaba desde el incidente con Karen y nunca se acercaba a mí. Así era mejor… no tenía que enterarme como moriría ella.

Después de un año, mamá conoció a Phil. Un jugador de beisbol profesional.

Mamá nunca pasaba tiempo conmigo en casa, pues todo el tiempo tenían algo que hacer juntos.

Un día, toqué a uno de mis compañeros de clase. Supe que moriría de un ataque cardíaco. Hice una escena en medio del pasillo de clases y mi madre me acusó de avergonzarla en público y me envió al psiquiátrico.

Llevo más de seis meses encerrada aquí.

Nunca conocí a mi padre. René sólo me decía que era un maldito y que no nos quería a ninguna de las dos.

Me quedé sentada en una de las bancas de madera del patio. Miré las rejas que comunicaban con el exterior, tenían un borde electrificado, para evitar las fugas.

Allí se sostenía precariamente un cartel "Instituto psiquiátrico juvenil de Phoenix".

Quise levantarme para arrancar el cartel tirarlo con todas mis fuerzas. _Odio este lugar, jamás me ayudarán a mejorar._

Escuché la puerta del edificio abrirse detrás de mí. Allí estaba Selena. Otra de las enfermeras, era muy amable. Moriría tranquilamente mientras dormía.

Tocarla a ella no era una experiencia tan desagradable, había pasado por accidente una tarde que me tropecé y ella intentó ayudarme. Lo único que me aterraba era esa sensación de ser arrastrada a otro mundo. Me hacía temblar todo el tiempo.

- Isabella- me dijo con amabilidad. Sus ojos azul cielo se iluminaron con una sonrisa- tienes visita.

Me levanté de un salto y mi corazón se aceleró ¿Mamá había venido?

- ¿Quién es?- dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Ven a verlo tu misma.

Corrí hacia la sala de espera. Allí estaba un hombre de estatura media, con cabello color castaño. Sus ojos café estaban enrojecidos. Como si hubiera llorado bastantes horas.

Cuando me vio, tuve la sensación de que empezaría a llorar, pero se controló en el último minuto.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó cauteloso a mí.

- Los dejaré solos para que hablen- dijo Selena y caminó de regreso.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. No conocía a este hombre, ¿por qué me visitaría?

- ¿Quién… es usted?- pregunté.

- Nunca te ha dicho…- empezó a decir, pero sacudió la cabeza pensando en otra cosa- eso no importa… Mi nombre es Chalie Swan.

Reconocía ese nombre. Más de lo que quería admitir. Mi padre tiene ese nombre. ¿Quería decir entonces que este hombre era mí…?

- ¿Padre?- inquirí un poco tímida.

Asintió y las lágrimas que tanto luchó por contener, cayeron por sus mejillas.

- ¿A qué viniste?- pregunté incrédula de que estuviera cara a cara con él.

- Quiero llevarte conmigo a Forks- dijo con seriedad, restregándose los ojos

Era como un sueño. Siempre fantaseé que un jueves, vendría de visita mi madre con una sonrisa, me diría que me había perdonado, que regresaríamos a casa juntas.

Nunca pensé que sería mi padre quien me sacara de este lugar… era simplemente… demasiado irreal.

- ¿En serio… me vas a sacar?- pregunté, mientras disimuladamente pellizcaba mi brazo para asegurarme de que no era un sueño. ¡_Auch! _Al parecer no…

- Te lo prometo- dijo, y se acercó con la intención de abrazarme. Di un paso hacia atrás y se detuvo con tristeza en sus ojos. Bajó sus brazos y los pegó a su costado- Vendré por ti mañana a las tres.

- Por favor, ven por mí- dije bajito y me miró compasivo.

- Te prometo que vendré- dijo firmemente.


	4. Preguntas CORREGIDO

- Tienes suerte- me dijo Ana que estaba sentada en su cama viéndome empacar- yo quisiera irme también.

- Ana- dije deteniendo mis tareas y mirándola a los ojos- no podré nunca tener una vida normal. No soy una persona normal. Quien tiene suerte eres tú y puedes irte cuando quieras.

- ¿Cuándo quiera dejar de morir dices?

- Exactamente

- Eso no va a pasar- jadeó en una voz monótona.

- Quisiera tener la oportunidad que tú tienes de ser normal - protesté.

Odiaba su negativismo. Yo misma no era toda risas y arcoíris, pero la actitud de Ana se pasaba de la línea.

Ella no me miraba ahora. Se veía irritada con sus ojos en la esquina de la habitación. Me sentí culpable.

Ana había pasado por mucha desgracia. Perdió a su hermano y a su madre en un accidente de auto. Ella estaba ahí y sobrevivió. Por eso cree que debe irse también. Su padre la metió en este lugar como última instancia.

- No quisiera perderte Ana- le dije con sinceridad- eres mi única amiga. No quiero que desees morir. Me duele cada vez que dices esas cosas

- Y aún así me dejas

- Esta es mi única oportunidad de irme- le dije- te aconsejo que busques la tuya.

Diciendo eso metí el último par de medias y me metí en la cama. No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

…

Estaba vestida y lista para que vinieran por mí. Tenía la maleta en mis manos y me había puesto el suéter color azul que tanto me gustaba.

Extrañaba la ropa normal. Sobre todo porque todas nos teníamos que vestir con lo mismo. Unos estúpidos y horrendos uniformes grises.

No tenía mucha ropa, sólo la que usaba cuando llegué aquí y la que preparé para salir. Me había puesto mi favorita, para hacer que todo detalle de este día fuera especial.

Miré el reloj de reojo cada cinco segundos. El tiempo transcurría más lento que tortuga obesa en la luna **(Cita de Germán Garmendia) **

Las enfermeras me miraban con curiosidad. La única que sonreía feliz por mi era Selena. Ella me caía muy bien aunque no habláramos casi nunca.

Apreté las asas de mi maleta y miré nerviosa a la puerta. Ya eran las tres y diez. Un auto se detuvo afuera y me sobresalté. Salí por la puerta y vi a Charlie caminando hacia mí.

Me dio una sonrisa auténtica y salí corriendo a su encuentro.

- Charlie- dije incapaz de llamarle "padre"

Quise lanzarme a su cuello y abrazarlo, pero me contuve, no tenía ganas de "ver". Le di la mejor sonrisa que me salió en ese momento, el me sonrió de vuelta. Tomó mi maleta.

Me abrió la puerta de pasajeros y me subí.

Después de que Charlie dejó mis cosas en la cajuela, la cerró y se montó en el asiento del conductor.

Fuimos hacia el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Charlie ya había comprado los boletos para Forks y saldríamos esa misma tarde hacia mi nuevo hogar.

Bajó todo el equipaje con una sola mano y fue a dejarlas con los asistentes.

- Déjame ayudarte - le dije tomando mi maleta por la parte de abajo para evitar tocarlo.

- Gracias Isabella- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Puedes decirme Bella- le corregí tímida. Me gustaba más ese nombre, pero no sabía si lo aceptaría. Madre nunca quiso llamarme así porque era poco "refinado"… Yo soy todo menos eso.

- Bella- dijo con una sonrisa- Te queda bien.

No pude contener una sonrisa.

Dejamos las maletas y nos sentamos a esperar el llamado para nuestro vuelo.

Las preguntas que quería hacerle a Charlie no dejaban de repetirse en mi mente una y otra vez.

- ¿Por qué nunca te apareciste?- se me escapó y me tapé la boca con ambas manos, sonrojándome como un tomate.

Miró al piso y se acomodó en su asiento para quedar con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Suspiró profundamente y me dijo:

- Nunca supe que existías- respondió con la voz un poco afectada

- ¿Qué?- dije incrédula- mamá me dijo que tú no me querías.

- No Bella- dijo con la voz ahogada- jamás… te despreciaría

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en círculos por varios segundos hasta que volvió a sentarse y me miró a los ojos.

- Me enteré de que existías hace apenas unos días cuando una de las hermanas de René… Carmen… se entero de que estabas en ese… horrible lugar. Estaba preocupada por ti y me contactó- continuó- volé hasta Phoenix para buscarte.

Me sentí conmovida, porque mi tía se preocupara por mí y porque mi padre había tomado tantas molestias para buscarme. No quería ser una inconveniencia para él, pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer con mis "visiones", para ser una chica corriente.

Miré a mi padre, que se sentaba a una distancia prudente de mí, sentí lástima por él. No tenía que encargarse de alguien tan problemático como yo y lo hacía de todos modos.

Charlie estaba respetando mi espacio para no asustarme. Pero lo que más quería era lanzarme en los brazos de mi papá.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor… papá?- dije y el asintió, sorprendido de que lo llamara así- quédate muy quieto.

Me hizo caso y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apoyando mi cara contra su chaqueta. Si tenía cuidado no tocaría su piel.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie, que casi se me había olvidado lo reconfortante que era. Me separé después de unos segundos y sonreí de veras.

El me miró asombrado.

- Tu… fobia- empezó a decir y lo corté

- No es… lo que no puedo hacer es tocar la piel de otras personas con mi piel.

- Ya veo…- dijo y no agregó mas nada.

Se quedó cayado por varios minutos y volvió a hablar.

- Hay un buen psiquiatra en Forks… se ofreció a ayudarte.

Me encogí con la idea, mi padre lo notó así que agregó rápidamente:

- No es una clínica, son sólo consultas… Te puede ayudar Bella- Mi padre quería ayudar, lo entendía, pero un psicólogo no puede "ayudarme"

- Trataré- dije para calmarlo y así lo hizo.

El avión hacia Forks llegó sin retraso.


	5. Forks

La voz de la aeromoza dando las instrucciones para el aterrizaje, fue lo que me despertó. Apenas me senté en el avión, caí como un tronco.

Estaba avergonzada de haberme dormido, cuando Charlie estaba a mi lado. Me enderecé en mi asiento y lo miré. Me estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- comentó amigablemente

- Si… Gracias- respondí sonrojándome avergonzada.

Seguimos sin decir nada hasta que bajamos del avión. Ambos somos personas de pocas palabras, pero está bien, no necesito hablar todo el tiempo para sentirme cómoda.

- Le pedí a un amigo que nos llevara a casa- me dijo. Buscó un número en su teléfono y llamó- ¡Harry!, ya llegamos… Si… esperaré allá, gracias.

- ¿Harry?- pregunté.

- Un viejo amigo- me informa.

Esperamos nuestras maletas en la cinta, y salimos hacia una de la entrada que decía "A1". Allí estaba un hombre con cara bondadosa y cabello canoso que nos saludó sacudiendo la mano.

- ¿Así que tu eres Isabella?- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- mi nombre es Harry Clearwater- se presentó extendiendo la mano.

Me quedé allí inmóvil, esperando que la tierra abriera un agujero justo debajo de mí, para que me pudiera esconder. Me estaba ofreciendo su amabilidad y yo no podía ser cortés.

- Lo siento Harry- dijo Charlie- Bella no puede tocar las personas- Harry bajó la mano y me examinó un poco sorprendido. Yo me ruboricé y bajé la cara.

- Discúlpame Isabella, no quise incomodarte.

- No es su culpa- me apresuré a decir- ah… me puede decir Bella.

- Muy bien Bella… es hora de ir a casa.

Subimos al auto y miré por la ventana todo el camino. Forks estaba muy nublado y era frío. No apreciaba el clima, pero sería una buena escusa para usar chaquetas, cuellos de tortuga pantalones largos y guantes.

Con toda esa ropa, sería más fácil tener una vida "normal".

Ya había oscurecido por completo. Eran casi las once de la noche y yo estaba agotada. Mis ojos se cerraban con el ronroneo del auto, pero luché por mantenerme despierta…

La casa de Charlie es de dos pisos. Pintada de blanco y con una puerta de madera color caoba y ventanas del mismo color. Era muy hermosa. Llevé mi maleta hacia el interior de la casa, a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre que me decía que él la llevaría.

Dejé que abriera la puerta para mí y entré mirando hacia todas partes.

Cerré mis ojos y inspiré profundamente. La madera del techo olía maravillosamente. Todo era tan nuevo, hacía que mi piel se erizara.

No más paredes descoloridas, encierros prolongados, avenas matutinas, no más dolor ni más soledad.

A pesar de que no podía asegurar todo lo anterior, era mejor mantenerse con una mente positiva. Sentía que todo cambiaría para mejor.

- Bella- escuché decir a mi padre y abrí los ojos- No te pude preparar una habitación por la falta de tiempo. Pero hay un cuarto de invitados. No te preocupes, lo arreglaré pronto.

- No tienes qué papá- dije un poco más cómoda ahora de poder llamarlo así.

- Pero quiero que sea así- me dijo sonriendo. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

Harry se despidió de nosotros y Charlie le agradeció por su ayuda. Ahora sólo quedábamos en casa papá y yo.

- Eh… ¿tienes hambre?- dijo un poco indeciso de qué decir.

Mi estómago se revolvió con un rugido en una embarazosa respuesta.

- Hahahahahahaha- se rió Charlie con ganas- ven, tengo algo de pizza

Abrió la nevera y pude notrar que estaba casi completamente vacía. Charlie no es el tipo de persona que cocina.

Decidí que al día siguiente iría a comprar víveres.

Metió la pizza en el microondas y lo puso a tres minutos. Busqué los platos por varias gavetas de la cocina, hasta que Charlie se dio cuenta y los buscó por mí.

Nos sentamos a comer y devoré tres pedazos en menos de diez minutos.

- Bella, quería preguntarte una cosa.

- ¿Shi?- dije con la boca llena. Todos los modales se me habían olvidado en el psiquiátrico. Me sonrojé y tragué.

- No sé si estás lista aún, pero las clases de la secundaria empezaron hace pocas semanas. Si quieres puedes ir.

Hace ya un año que no asistía a la secundaria.

Cuando todo empezó nada volvió a ser lo mismo, pues todos los días tenía que evitar a las personas en los pasillos y alejarme de ellos cuando intentaban acercarse. Eventualmente, ellos se alejaron de mí. Y el día que por accidente toqué a uno de los estudiantes y entré en pánico. Me volví el objeto de sus burlas

Pero graduarme e ir a la universidad era mi sueño. Era peor para mí no ir, sentir que era una molestia para Charlie, porque siempre necesitaba que me protegieran. No… soy una persona independiente.

- I… Iré- dije tomando valor.

- Si llegas a sentirte mal, puedes llamarme. Iré a buscarte cuando quieras- me informó con preocupación en sus facciones- siento que no tengas un auto… puedo llevarte en el mío

- Gracias papá- dije sincera- Haré lo mejor que pueda para recuperar el tiempo perdido

Dentro de sólo dos días asistiría de nuevo a la secundaria. De tan solo pensarlo mis piernas temblaban.

…

Abrí los ojos por la claridad, y me levanté todavía aturdida. En la madrugada apenas vi lo que hacía por el agotamiento. Me había dormido todavía vestida con el sweater que llevaba el día anterior.

Me enderecé y me restregué los ojos. Mi habitación era muy sencilla. Estaba pintada de un color crema. Tenía sólo una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario para guardar mis pocas pertenencias. Era un alivio dormir sola, pero echaba en falta la presencia de Ana a mi lado.

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y vi el reloj electrónico de la mesita de noche. 2:00pm.

Me levanté de un salto y comencé a arreglar mi cabello. Los días que pasé sin dormir me pasaron factura. ¡Y el día de hoy tenía tatas cosas que quería hacer!

Escuché un sonido en la cocina y bajé las escaleras.

- ¿Papá?- dije frunciendo el seño- ¿Pensé que el domingo era tu día libre?

Charlie estaba lavando algunos platos.

- ¡Hey! Bella durmiente- dijo riéndose- hoy pedí el día libre. Vamos a comprarte algo de ropa.

- Está bien, no te preocupes.

- Tienes apenas dos conjuntos. Necesitas algo más para empezar la escuela.

Temblé un poco ante la mención me lo que estaba en segundo lugar de mi "lista de pesadillas", suspiré derrotada.

- Tal vez algunas camisas nada más.

Comimos un poco de comida precalentada y subí a bañarme. Me puse el mismo sweater de la vez pasada para cubrir la mayor parte de mi cuerpo del contacto.

Charlie ya estaba listo y salimos en su auto de policía.

Viajamos hasta Port Angels. Allí podríamos conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos.

Compré tres camisas de cuello alto y manga larga. Dos suéteres, tres pares de pantalones y algo de ropa interior. En una tienda que Charlie prefirió evitar.

Cuando lo volví a encontrar traía una bolsa adicional.

- ¿Qué compraste?- le pregunté curiosa.

- Estos son para ti- me dijo entregándomela.

La abrí y saqué tres pares de hermosos guantes. Unos blancos, otros negros y los últimos de color azul.

- Supongo que eso te ayudará un poco- me dijo.

Rodeé su cintura y él dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda. Nuestros abrazos eran escasos, pero ciertamente reconfortantes.

Me alejé unos pasos y me sentí triste. Jamás podría tocar a nadie en mi vida sin tener un ataque de pánico. Todas las historias de amor que leía jamás serían para mí.

_¡Bella, este no es el momento de pensar esas cosas!_

Levanté mi cara y sonreí forzosamente. Mi padre me miró con el ceño fruncido. Nunca he sido buena para falsificar mis sentimientos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me peguntó preocupado

- No es nada- mentí evitando su mirada.

- Bella… esta mañana hablé con el psiquiatra, dice que lo puedes ir a ver el viernes.

Sentí otra ola de tristeza en mi pecho, pero intenté ignorarla. No podía mandar al caño todos los esfuerzos de papá. Tal vez algún día aprendería a controlarlo y fingiría mejorar.

- Iré- dije, y su rostro se iluminó, no sin dejar de verse preocupado.

Regresamos a casa después de comprar los víveres y comer un helado en el boulevard. Extrañaba el frío y dulce sabor de la vainilla.

Le prometí a Charlie que ya no tendría que comer más pizza ni comida de microondas.


	6. Primer día

Me vestí con la camisa blanca cuello de tortuga y me puse los guantes del mismo color. Me puse una chaqueta azul y un par de pantalones largos y sueltos.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en todas las precauciones que debía tomar y respiré profundo para tranquilizarme. No era suficiente. Mis piernas todavía temblaban como gelatina.

Charlie entraba temprano en su trabajo, así que yo sería una de las primeras en llegar. Me monté e el carro abrazando mi mochila.

- ¿Todo en orden?- me preguntó con preocupación en su voz

- Estaré bien- dije con ánimo falso.

Suspiró y encendió el carro. Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos y me bajé despidiéndome con la mano de Charlie.

La escuela estaba vacía. Entré a la oficina principal y me senté para esperar a alguien que me pudiera facilitar mis horarios

Después de un rato más. Empezaron a llegar los estudiantes y me hundí nerviosa en mi asiento. Sólo esperaba que nadie me notara.

Empezar la escuela después de haber faltado un año entero la hacía aún más aterradora de lo que podía recordar.

Respiré nuevamente buscando tranquilizarme.

Por la puerta principal entró una mujer pelirroja que apenas notó mi presencia. Me levante después de que ella se sentó en su asiento y dije más bajo de lo que pretendía.

- Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan- le informé y ella me miró con un destello de curiosidad. Me estaba poniendo muy incómoda

Me preguntaba qué se había dicho de mí.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándome fijo sin decir una sola palabra.

- Por supuesto, la hija del oficial Swan- dijo. _Claro que todos saben quién soy… en un lugar tan pequeño. _Pensé nerviosa

Ella rebuscó entre una pila de papeles y sacó algunas hojas para mí.

- Aquí tienes tus horarios. Y esta hoja me la debes traer firmada…

Escuché con atención todas sus instrucciones y vi como me pasaba las hojas arrastrándolas por la mesa hasta llegar a mí, en vez de entregármelas en mis manos.

_Así que los rumores llegaron lejos _Pensé con desánimo.

Tomé mis hojas y salí al pasillo. Todos me miraban con curiosidad, como a un bicho exótico. Mi cara se volvió un tomate y caminé hacia donde me indicaba el mapa.

- Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto?- me dijo un chico alto delgado y de cabello grasoso.

- Bella- lo corregí.

- Soy Erik Yorkie- se presentó y me ofreció una mano.

Yo titubé y miré mi guante primero. Estaba en su lugar. Acerqué mi mano lentamente a él y le di una sacudida que me provocó un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero nada de visiones. Mis manos son la parte más receptiva, pero los guantes estaban haciendo muy bien su función.

El me miró un poco extrañado, pero sacudió la cabeza y me ofreció un tour. Yo decliné cortésmente, con la escusa de que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas primero.

Mi primera sacudida de manos en mucho tiempo había sido atemorizante, pero me sentía muy bien de estar casi totalmente protegida.

Caminé con mi mapa hasta el edificio sur, mojándome la ropa con el chisporroteo de la lluvia. Nota mental: traer un impermeable mañana.

Las clases transcurrieron pacíficamente. Hablé con los profesores sobre los temas que me habían faltado y ellos fueron comprensivos. Me mandaron algunas asignaciones para ahorrar tiempo.

A la hora del descanso, me guié con el mapa hasta el comedor. Compré un sándwich y un jugo y cuando estaba caminando con mi bandeja, sentí que me llamaban.

Volteé y encontré a Erik sacudiendo su mano en el aire para llamar mi atención. Me acerqué un poco para escucharlo mejor y me dijo:

- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!- me acerqué un poco tímida, cuidando mis pasos para no tirar mi comida en el piso y la dejé con cuidado en la mesa- Ellos son Jessia, Lauren Mike y Ángela

Los saludé a todos y me senté al lado de una chica rubia, Jessica y sentí la mirada de cinco personas sobre mí. Uno era Erik, otro era un chico rubio, que parecía un golden retriever, Mike, una chica tímida de cabello oscuro y ojos amables, Ángela y otra chica rubia, que parecía amiga de la primera, Lauren. Todos me miraban como si quisieran abrirme y explorar mis órganos internos.

El pensamiento mandó un temblor por mi columna.

Entonces de la nada, la chica Jessica tomó mi brazo y le dio un tirón. Lo retiré en seguida aterrada en mi asiento mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Jess- dijo Mike- no seas así.

- ¡Pero es que quería saber!- le respondió y luego me miró- ¿Es cierto que no te gusta tocar a la gente?

Me quedé muda, con ganas de desaparecer _¿Por qué todos tienen que saber?_

Crucé los brazos en mi pecho y miré a mi plato fijamente.

- Por… favor- dije con la voz temblorosa- no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- ¡Ay pero qué aburrida!- dijo Lauren me subió la ira. Cerré los puños.

No establecí conversación con ninguno de ellos y comí mi sándwich silenciosamente sin prestarle atención a las risitas y las miradas que me dirigían.

Entonces sentí algo extraño, como una perturbación en el aire. Volteé hacia el lugar de su origen y casi se me cae el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca.

Cinco estudiantes, de belleza angelical caminaban hacia una mesa de forma majestuosa, sosteniendo una bandeja cada uno.

Todos tenían una palidez extrema, con ojos dorados y ojeras púrpura bajo los ojos. Vestían de forma impecable también

Los estudié uno por uno. Vi primero la más resaltante de todas. Una chica rubia que dejaría sin trabajo a cualquier modelo de bikinis. Al lado de ella, había un muchacho descomunal que cargaba una sonrisa de medio lado, su cabello era casi negro y me hizo recordar a un oso.

Del otro lado de la mesa, una chica con facciones muy finas y cabello negro en puntas. Parecía tan enérgica que en cualquier momento podía salir volando de la cafetería con las halas de hada que seguramente escondía. Otro muchacho estaba a su lado. De cabello rubio y llevaba una expresión de dolor.

Al fondo, el muchacho que estaba con una expresión seria fue quien más me llamó la atención. Su cabello cobrizo salvaje descansaba sobre un rostro angular angelical. Era musculoso, pero no tanto como el muchacho-oso.

Sentí que quería acercarme a él. Lo que era una completa locura, ya que "acercarme" a la gente es lo último en mi lista.

- Esos son los Cullen- dijo Lauren que captó mi mirada- La rubia se llama Rosalie, su gemelo Jasper, la pequeña Alice, y el musculoso es Emmet. ¡Ah! Y Edward por supuesto… ellos están… juntos… Jasper y Alice, Emmet y Rosalie. Edward es un solitario, no sale con ninguna chica.

Los miré Nuevamente y noté que el chico de cabello cobrizo me miraba directamente. Me volteé rápido y volví a concentrarme en mi comida.

Pude jurar que su cara se veía confundida cuando me veía. Tal vez sólo lo imaginaba.

Estaba levantando mi bandeja cuando "accidentalmente" Lauren golpeó su mano contra mi espalda. Mi bandeja cayó estrepitosamente en el piso y me agaché para recogerla.

Mis manos temblaban y me costaba sostener el tenedor que intentaba devolver a la bandeja.

Las risas de todos explotaron en el comedor y me ruboricé escondiendo mi cabeza de la mirada de los demás.

Ángela, que no reía con los demás se agachó y me ayudó a devolver las cosas a la bandeja.

- No les prestes atención- me dijo- son sólo un montón de retardados.

Ella no intentó acercarse a mí y asustarme. Me acompañó hasta mi clase de biología. Me agradaba.

Abrí la puerta sosteniendo los papeles que el docente tenía que firmar y me indicó que me sentara en la silla que quedaba libre.

Justo al lado de aquel pálido muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos … ¿Negros? ¿No eran dorados antes?

Su apariencia era atemorizante. Sentí un temblor bajar por mi espina y me senté lo más lejos posible de su posición. El hizo lo mismo.

No escuché ni una sola palabra en toda la clase, lo único en lo que pensaba era: _¿Qué demonios le hice?_

La campana de salida sonó y Edward corrió hacia la puerta como si llevara un cohete en sus zapatos.

Regresé a la oficina de la secretaria para regresar la página firmada y escuché una melódica voz de terciopelo, con un tono persuasivo.

- ¿No puede cambiar mi horario?- dijo afligido.

La secretaria se negó y él salió de la oficina, mirándome con odio en su salida.

_Esto… es raro._


	7. Chapter 7

Los días que siguieron, Edward no se apareció nuevamente en la escuela. Sentí que tenía que ver conmigo y a pesar de mis intentos de disuadir esa idea, no pude.

Evité olímpicamente a Jessica y a Lauren el resto de la semana. Me sentaba con Ángela y con su amigo Ben, que nunca intentaban asustarme de ninguna manera. Su compañía era refrescante.

El viernes era mi cita con el psiquiatra. Fui por compromiso hacia la tranquilidad de mi padre. Era en un pequeño consultorio del hospital de Forks. Mi psicólogo era un hombre mayor de cabello canoso y mirada cansada, no me inspiraba mucha confianza.

- Mi nombre es Peter Lawees- se presentó sin extenderme la mano- por favor, siéntate.

Me indicó la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y obedecí. Después de unos segundos de silencio, dijo con una voz apaciguadora.

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué te trae aquí?- preguntó

- Usted lo sabe…

- Pero quiero que me lo digas por ti misma- me interrumpió. Luego con un gesto me indicó que continuara.

Agarré el borde de mi camisa y decidí comenzar.

- No puedo tocar la piel de otras personas- confesé en un rápido remolino de palabras.

- No poder es una declaración muy precipitada… ¿Qué sientes cuando tocas a alguien?

Me quedé callada pensando en lo que le diría. Debería omitir lo más importante.

- Me siento aterrorizada y empiezo a temblar.

- ¿Qué piensas en el momento del contacto?

- Que voy a morir- confesé.

Anotó algunas cosas en su cuaderno y prosiguió. Su consulta era exactamente igual a todas las que tenía en el sanatorio. No me llevaría a ninguna parte, pero mi padre estaría más tranquilo.

En el fin de semana. Charlie y yo decidimos ambientar mi habitación. Compró una pintura azul para las paredes y me dediqué a pintarla el sábado mientras él trabajaba.

- ¡Te quedó perfecta!- me admiró, cuando llegó del trabajo.

- ¡Gracias!- respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

- Traje algo del centro que podría gustarte- dijo y bajó a la sala para traerme una bolsa llena de pegatinas gigantes para la pared.

Eran flores rosadas, amarillas, anaranjadas y mariposas. Generalmente se usarían en el cuarto de una niña de seis años, pero que Charlie se haya tomado la molestia en traerlos, los hacían los más hermosos del mundo.

Al finalizar el domingo, mi cuarto era un cielo azul cubierto de flores y mariposas que revoloteaban por todas partes. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan en casa.

…

Bip bip bip bip. Gritaba mi despertador el lunes por la mañana. Con un gruñido lancé mi mano sobre el despertador y lo tiré sin querer al piso. Siguió sonando allí tirada. me agaché en el suelo con los ojos aún cerrados y me guié por el sonido hasta encontrarlo.

Pulsé el botó y se silenció. Suspiré aliviada y lo devolví a la mesita de noche. Caminé como un Zombi hasta el baño a lavarme la cara y me metí en la ducha para quitarme la pereza.

Después de estar lista, bajé a la cocina con cuidado, por suerte, en toda mi estadía, no me había caído por las escaleras ni una sola vez.

Saqué los ingredientes para preparar un omelette con queso y tosté un poco de pan. Mi padre bajó las escaleras poco después y olió el desayuno con deleite.

Comimos en silencio y subí a buscar mi mochila. Charlie ya me estaba esperando en el carro. Al salir al patio, la brisa fría me hizo temblar, hoy sentía unos grados menos que ayer. Tal vez nevaría. No me agradaba la idea.

Extrañaba lo cálido que es Phoenix, pero en verdad, aparte de eso no había mucho más que extrañar. Le mandé una carta a Ana la semana pasada, pero no había recibido una respuesta de su parte. Tal vez seguía molesta conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos e imaginé que entre las nubes entraba el cálido sol, se posaba e mi piel y contrarrestaba el frío y la humedad del ambiente. El pensamiento me reconfortó.

Al salir del auto me apresuré a entrar en el edificio, me senté en mi lugar habitual e hice una parte de mis asignaturas de matemáticas. Con tanto tiempo por la mañana, pude terminar todas las tareas que me habían mandado.

El día fue muy tranquilo. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con Ángela y Ben. Miré como de costumbre a la mesa de los Cullen… había cinco personas senadas en la mesa.

Mi corazón saltó y estómago se negó a aceptar cualquier comida que tenía en mi plato, le pedí disculpas a mis acompañantes y me encerré en el baño el resto del descanso.

Estaba molesta con Edward Cullen por haberme tratado de forma tan fría sin ninguna razón. Tal vez me odiaba, y eso me molestaba más de la cuenta.

Ya era hora de la clase de biología, la campana me lo decía. Caminé como un condenado a la horca y me asomé al salón. No estaba. Solté un suspiro y me senté en mi asiento.

Un último estudiante entró antes de empezar la clase y supe exactamente quién era. Evité por todos los medios mirarlo y me alejé de él lo más que pude, tan tiesa como una vara.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dijo con una voz amable, tan suave como el terciopelo- Volteé para mirarlo directo a los ojos y casi me pierdo en el mar de oro- tu eres Bella ¿cierto?- dijo al ver que no recibía respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Bella?- dije un poco confundida

- Todo el mundo lo sabe…

- Pero me llamaste Bella, no Isabella, como cualquier persona que acabo de conocer- Me sentí avergonzada de conversar cosas tan triviales.

El pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego recuperó su sonrisa mecánica.

El profesor nos interrumpió, dando las indicaciones para una evaluación con los microscopios.

- Comiencen- ordenó.

- ¿Las damas primero?- dijo Edward, todavía estaba sorprendida de que me hablara, después de su actitud del otro día. Lo dejé pasar por el momento.

Tomé el microscopio silenciosa y proclamé:

- Profase.

- ¿Puedo ver?- me dijo Edward y lo dejé. Escribió en la hoja con una letra perfecta la respuesta que ya le había dado.

Seguimos identificado las laminillas y terminamos antes que el resto de la clase.

- ¿Te pusiste lentes de contacto?- pregunté tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Eh… no ¿Por qué?

- Tus ojos hoy son distintos

Se quedó callado por un momento y el profesor nos inerrumpió.

- ¿No debería dejar que la señorita Swan conteste algunas preguntas?

- De hecho, ella hizo más de la mitad del trabajo- dijo Edward.

- ¿Ha hecho este experimento alguna vez?

- Si…- dije un poco tímida.

El profesor me miró pensativo y se alejó.

- Escuché que iba a nevar hoy- dijo Edward de la nada. Arrugué la cara. Extrañaba el sol- Asumo que no te gusta- dijo interpretando mi expresión

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin poder entender cuál era su empeño de hablar conmigo.

- No me gusta el frío, ni la humedad- dije mas para mis adentros.

- ¿Por qué dejaste Phoenix entonces?- dijo con curiosidad incesante en sus ojos.

- Es complicado- dije

- Creo poder entender.

- Mi madre se casó de nuevo…

- No es tan difícil- me dijo- supongo que él no te agradaba

- No lo sé- solté sin pensarlo y él arrugó la cara otra vez, algo frustrado.

Pensó un poco en su próxima pregunta.

- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?- dijo finalmente.

- Mi madre nunca me lo presentó, creo que no quería que me conociera- dije un poco afectada. Después de los incidentes, mi madre apenas hablaba de mí, hacía como si no existiera. La tristeza se debió mostrar en mi cara, por lo que él dijo después.

- Quisiste abandonarla y venir a vivir acá para tener un poco de atención- afirmó.

- No- le informe y me miró casi torturado.

Pensé en ella. Todavía la amo, quiero que me perdone, que me abrace y me quiera. No podía soportar su indiferencia, dolía demasiado.

- Sólo quisiera que me perdonara- susurré tan bajo que creí que no lo escucharía.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué hiciste mal?- dijo irritado.

- ¿Qué te importa?- le solté un poco molesta de que Edward Cullen se metiera en mis asuntos. Y más molesta aún de que yo quisiera contárselos.

El miró hacia el frente pensativo y dijo para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Ya estábamos a punto de terminar y moví el microscopio para regresárselo al maestro. Era pesado y lo tenía que sostener con ambas manos. Mi chaqueta se resbalaba dejando ver un poco de mi piel, pero si lo entregaba rápido podría volver a cubrirme…

- Yo lo llevo. Se ofreció Edward y tomó el microscopio de mis manos.

La punta de sus dedos rozó contra mi muñeca y sentí su tacto helado, una corriente eléctrica fluyó entre nosotros. Por costumbre me paralicé con una expresión de terror en mi rostro.

Edward Cullen me miraba con preocupación y sorpresa. Yo salí corriendo del salón casi tropezándome en la puerta. Llegué al baño casi por milagro, ya que mis piernas temblaban sin tregua y me encerré dentro de un cubículo.

_Estoy segura de que lo toqué… pero nada sucedió._

_…_

Después de algunos minutos más tranquilizándome en el baño, me di cuenta de que había dejado todas mis pertenencias en la clase de biología.

Salí hacia el salón de clase. Ya todos habían entrado al siguiente bloque. Me asomé al y no estaba vacío como esperaba. Allí estaba Edward Cullen esperándome con mi mochila en su mano.

- Sabía que vendrías- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Lo miré fijamente sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Todo lo que había pasado regresó como un remolino a mi cerebro. ¿Por qué no sucedió nada cuando toqué su piel?

Me ofreció mi mochila y yo no hice el amague de acercarme. En vez de dámela en la mano, la dejó en una mesa cercana para que yo la tomara.

- Sé lo de tu fobia- dijo compungido- siento haber tenido tan poco cuidado.

Su cara mostraba verdadero arrepentimiento.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?- dije finalmente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Primero, actúas como si me odiaras, pides que cambien tus horarios para no tener que verme nunca más, luego intentas hablarme y ahora pareces arrepentido de haberme tocado.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- dijo extrañado.

- Todos quisieran verme tener un ataque de pánico. Los he visto intentándolo toda la semana pasada.

- Yo no soy ese tipo de persona- dijo con una voz oscura, como si quisiera arrancarles la cabeza.

Lo miré meditativa.

- No te odio- agregó

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé mi mochila, aún sin despegar la mirada de él. No lo entendía, todo sobre Edward Cullen era diferente.

Su apariencia, su forma de hablar, su comportamiento, su fría piel que no me mostraba su muerte.

**EPOV**

Seguí los pensamientos de las personas que la rodeaban. La estuve vigilando desvergonzadamente toda la mañana. Quería saber más que nada en el mundo qué era lo que estaba pensando… pero por cosas del destino ella era la única a la que no podía leer.

Esperé a que Bella entrara al salón de biología y entré después. Ella no me miraba, pero tenía la sensación de que sabía quién era.

Se puso tiesa y se alejó un poco de mí. Contuve la respiración todo lo que pude, pero sabía que en algún momento volvería a tomar aire. Estaba preparado esta vez. Ya no me tomaría desprevenido.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dije amablemente, me miró directamente a los ojos y casi me pierdo en su mirada- tu eres Bella ¿cierto?-dije saliendo de mi fantasía.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Bella?- me preguntó y mi sonrisa se tambaleó, era muy perceptiva.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe…- dije intentando tapar mi error

- Pero me llamaste Bella, no Isabella, como cualquier persona que acabo de conocer- Mostré una involuntaria expresión de sorpresa que inteté arreglar me inmediato. La ví sonrojarse adorablemente. Estaba extrañado e intrigado por todas sus acciones.

Quería saber más…

Lamentablemente el maestro nos interrumpió y tuve que guardar mis preguntas para más tarde. Había gastado todo mi aire en la conversación y tuve que inspirar. Su aroma enloquecedor me tentaba como la vez anterior. Pero hoy iba a resistir.

- ¿Te pusiste lentes de contacto?- preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

- Eh… no ¿Por qué?- dije disimulando mi asombro por su cualidad detallista

- Tus ojos hoy son distintos

No supe que responder, así que esperé a que el profesor se acercara a decir lo que estaba pesado y así poder evadir la cuestión.

- ¿No debería dejar que la señorita Swan conteste algunas preguntas?

- De hecho, ella hizo más de la mitad del trabajo- dije un poco irritado de que la subestimara

- ¿Ha hecho este experimento alguna vez?- le preguntó a ella, y un poco de rubor llegó a sus mejillas

- Si…- dijo encantadoramente tímida.

- Escuché que iba a nevar hoy- dije después que el profesor se marchara. Su expresión no era una que me esperara, pareció desagradarle la noticia- Asumo que no te gusta- dije esperando ansioso su respuesta.

- No me gusta el frío, ni la humedad- dijo bajito, después de mirarme con el ceño fruncido por un rato

- ¿Por qué dejaste Phoenix?- pregunté con mi curiosidad empujándome

- Es complicado- dijo.

- Creo poder entender-le informé, con mis años de experiencia había visto muchas cosas. Aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran cerrados para mí, tal vez podría definir su experiencia con la de alguien más.

- Mi madre se casó de nuevo- eso era sencillo

- No es tan difícil - dije- supongo que él no te agradaba

- No lo sé-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Cómo no lo puede saber, estaba tan frustrado que no podía ocultarlo.

Me tranquilicé y volví a preguntar

- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?- dije, hurgando sus ojos para poder leer algo en ellos.

- Mi madre nunca me lo presentó, creo que no quería que me conociera- Lo único que encontré en ellos era tristeza

- Quisiste abandonarla y venir a vivir acá para tener un poco de atención- tanteé

- No- me respondió y volvió a torturarme con su falta de respuestas

Quería sin razón alguna saberlo todo de ella. Quería que me dijera hasta de qué color traía las medias. No podía faltar ni un solo detalle.

- Sólo quisiera que me perdonara- escuché a la perfección a pesar de lo bajo que hablaba.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué hiciste mal?- dije irritado, odiaba que alguien la hiciera sufrir

- ¿Qué te importa?- dijo fríamente y entré en la realidad.

Miré hacia el frente del salón y me hice esa pregunta un millón de veces ¿Qué me importa? ¿Por qué me importa tanto?, ¿Cuál es la razón de que lo quiera saber todo sobre ella?

- ¿Por qué me importa tanto? – admití, aún sin respuesta.

Había llegado el final de la clase. Estaba tan sumido en mis reflexiones que no me percaté de que Bella trataba de levantar el microscopio. Era pesado. Sin pensarlo me ofrecí a ayudarla y rocé su muñeca desnuda con la punta de mis dedos.

Una corriente eléctrica fluyó en el contacto y quedé atónito… Sentí su corazón acelerarse y sus ojos abrirse en puro y palpable terror.

Sabía sobre su fobia, todos lo habían escuchado en Forks. Pero nunca pensé que pondría una expresión así.

Me recordaba un poco al rostro de las víctimas, cuando estaban a punto de recibir un cuchillazo en el corazón.

Quise calmarla, protegerla, hacer que esa expresión nunca volviera a su rostro. Salió corriendo del salón temblando. Me quedé plantado como una piedra sosteniendo el microscopio.

_"Así que es cierto" "Es una rara" "¿Qué pasará si yo la toco?"_

Escuché con ira los pensamientos de los alumnos. Eran descorazonados. Querían hacerla sufrir sólo para entretenerse.

Leí los pensamientos de las personas que la vieron y supe que se encerró en el baño. Entregué el microscopio y me tomé la libertad de mirar fríamente a los estudiantes que pensaban lastimarla. Salieron del corazón con prisa.

Decidí quedarme y esperar a que buscara sus cosas y así disculparme con ella. Me sentí como un estúpido. Había escuchado con atención los pensamientos sobre Bella. Todos sabían que tenía alguna clase de fobia.

El hijo del psicólogo que trabaja con mi padre, había esparcido el rumor. Peter Lawees, justo después de saber que tendría una paciente con Afefobia, se lo comentó a su hijo.

Un buen psicólogo jamás rompería la regla del secreto profesional.

Sentí sus pasos regresando al salón de clases y esperé paciente a que llegara.

- Sabía que vendrías- dije sonriendo para no asustarla

Me miró sin decir nada y tomé su mochila, no se acercó a mí como supuse. La puse en la mesa para que la tomara y no se asustara por mi cercanía. Todavía estaba torturándome por haberle hecho poner esa expresión.

- Sé lo de tu fobia- dije afectado- siento haber tenido tan poco cuidado.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?- dijo después de un momento

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí curioso

- Primero, actúas como si me odiaras, pides que cambien tus horarios para no tener que verme nunca más, luego intentas hablarme y ahora pareces arrepentido de haberme tocado.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- dije extrañado.

- Todos quisieran verme tener un ataque de pánico. Los he visto intentándolo toda la semana pasada.

- Yo no soy ese tipo de persona- Sentí la ira subir por mi cuerpo, quería partirles el cuello a cualquiera que tuviera una intención enfermiza con Bella.

Pensé en sus palabras y le corregí

- No te odio- agregué. Mi comportamiento se debía nada más a mi atracción hacia su sangre.

Tomó su mochila sin dejar de mirarme y la abrazó contra su pecho. Salió del salón de clases, la miré irse y la seguí leyendo los pensamientos de los otros estudiantes.

Me quedé inmóvil en el mismo lugar espiándola el resto del día hasta que su padre la recogiera en el auto de policía.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen, lo que había sucedido esta mañana me había dejado con dudas. ¿Realmente toqué su piel?

Corté las cebollas de la cena distraída por los pensamientos y las metí en la sartén para comenzar a freírlas. Decidí concentrarme sólo en la comida para desviar mis pensamientos hacia otra parte.

Charlie estaba sentado frente al televisor, viendo un partido de beisbol. Venía muy cansado de su trabajo.

Media hora más tarde, todo estaba listo y mi padre se acercó casi por instinto oliendo la comida maravillado.

- Pasta- dijo con deleite.

Me reí un poco y comimos juntos. Después de eso subí a mi habitación. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche y no tenía nada que hacer. Me lancé en la cama y miré al techo.

Escuché un "tac" venir de mi ventana y fruncí el seño. Estaba muy cansada para averiguar que era, así que cerré los ojos sin darle importancia. Nuevamente un "tac" y me levanté con un gruñido.

Abrí la ventana y miré hacia afuera. Una figura con un uniforme de camiseta y pantalones de gris descolorido me espiaba desde abajo. Agudicé la mirada y reconocí su cabello largo ondulado de color castaño y las vendas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

- ¡Ana!- dije sorprendida desde la ventana

Llevaba el uniforme del psiquiátrico. ¿Había escapado para verme? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tan lejos?

- Baja Bella- dijo con tranquilidad- ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté

- Ven conmigo- repitió.

Pensé por un momento.

- Le diré a mi padre que estás aquí- dije.

- ¡No!- replicó molesta- ¡Ven conmigo ahora, o jamás te perdonaré!, ¡Sal por la ventana!

Miré mis opciones. Mi padre aún estaba mirando el juego. Me vería si salía por la puerta, tal vez Ana escaparía y no me dejaría razonar con ella. No podía arriesgarme a eso

Si salía por la ventana podía caerme, intentaría agarrarme del árbol que estaba justo al lado.

- Ya bajo- dije agarrando todo el valor que pude.

Me subí al alfeizar de la ventana, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. La rama que estaba más cerca podía alcanzarla con un salto. Era robusta como para soportar mi peso.

Respiré y aguanté el aire. Salté y caí sobre la rama, mis zapatos se resbalaron y me abracé a ella para no caer. Estaba arriba de la rama temblando.

Obligué a mis piernas a moverse y mis brazos a ayudarlas. Me arrastré por la rama hasta llegar al tronco, me agarré de él y me senté con una pierna de cada lado de donde estaba.

- ¡Apúrate!- dijo impaciente.

- No es fácil- le respondí con un susurro tambaleante.

Subí un pié a la rama y me senté de lado. Mis pies alcanzaban a la rama más cercana y bajé hacia ella sosteniéndome todavía del tronco. Con el mismo proceso, bajé un par más y salté hasta el piso a una altura segura.

Caí en mis pies, pero mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme y mis rodillas pegaron al piso. Ahora mis pantalones estaban cubiertos de tierra húmeda.

- Ana- dije levantándome con cautela- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte- dijo mirándome a los ojos- estoy muy sola sin ti- confesó.

- Ana…- dije sintiéndome culpable- Lo siento… yo.

- ¡Me abandonaste!- gritó.

- Debemos llamar a tu padre, seguramente está preocupado- intenté razonar

- ¡Nadie me buscará jamás!- rugió y corrió lejos de mí.

Corrí detrás de ella, tratando de no perderla de mi vista.

- ¡Ana!- grité, pero no se detenía- ¡Es peligroso, no corras por la calle!- dije recordando el accidente de la camioneta que la mataría.

Mis pulmones estaban en fuego por la falta de aire, nunca fui muy atlética en verdad, pero Ana no se detenía ni aminoraba la marcha. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas tras ella.

Cruzó la carretera y se internó en el bosque. La seguí tropezándome con cada piedra en el camino. Me sostuve de los árboles intentando no caer y la perdí de vista.

- ¡Ana! ¡Regresa!- la llamé- ¡Te vas a perder!- yo ya estaba perdida.

Había dado tantas vueltas que no sabía de dónde venía.

- ¡An...!- Me interrumpí cuando tropecé con una rama torciéndome el tobillo, aguanté un gemido. Caí al piso perdiendo el balance y escudé mi cara con los brazos que recibieron todo el golpe. Mi camisa se rompió y mi piel cedió ante las piedras.

El olor de la sangre saliendo de mis heridas me hizo marear. Me levanté luchado contra el aturdimiento y seguí caminando.

Cada vez que mi pié derecho tocaba el piso, una corriente de dolor subía por mi pierna. Avanzaba ahora mucho más lento, pero seguí intentando.

- ¡Ana!- llamé- ¡Por favor regresa!

Escuché sus sollozos venir desde un lugar cercano y me aproximé.

Estaba apenas a unos metros, sentada en una roca. Con las manos tapando su cara.

- ¡Estás bien!- dije con alivio- Perdóname Ana, buscaré la manera de que salgas de ese lugar, déjame ayudarte a mejorar, ¡por favor!

Siguió sollozando, lamenté no tener un celular. Podría llamar a alguien para que nos buscara. Ahora estaba yo, casi inutilizada por mi tobillo, perdida en un bosque oscuro.

Charlie se preocuparía si veía que ya no estaba.

- Necesitamos salir de aquí- dije acercándome, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor

- Siéntate conmigo- dijo con la voz rota- por favor

Me senté en el piso a su lado sin rechistar y dejé que mi pierna descansara.

- ¿Eres mi amiga?- dijo con un tono de culpa.

- Siempre- le respondí, ella sonrió.

- Para toda la eternidad- suspiró.

**Charlie POV**

Mi equipo había perdido 10 a 7. ¡Maldición! Ni una sola temporada, que mala suerte.

Apagué el televisor y decidí que era hora de hacer algo más. Eran más de las ocho y media.

El teléfono sonó, nadie solía llamar a esta hora.

- ¿Aló?- dije confundido.

- ¿Es usted el señor Charlie Swan?- dijo una voz femenina, con un tono profesional.

- El mismo- respondí.

- Disculpe la hora, soy del instituto psiquiátrico juvenil de Phoenix, tenemos que hablar con usted.

- ¿De qué?- dije a la defensiva. No permitiría que se llevaran a mi Bella.

- Verá, recibimos una carta de su hija dirigida a Ana Evans.

Bella me había hablado de su amiga, estaba muy preocupada porque no había respondido su carta.

- Le quería informar que no podrá obtener respuesta de su compañera. Ana escapó de nuestras instalaciones este sábado y fue arrollada por una camioneta en su escape.

Mi corazón se detuvo. No sabía cómo le diría algo así a mi hija. Pobre, tan joven y con un fin tan atroz.

- Lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido- dijo sin realmente lamentarlo.

- Gracias por informarme- dije y colgué el teléfono.

Di algunas vueltas en la sala, algo así no se podía decir a la ligera. Bella se deprimiría y eso lo podía dar por sentado.

Tal vez mañana, o en otro momento. O una mentirita blanca para taparlo todo. No quería ver su expresión de tristeza nunca más.

Subí a su habitación de todos modos, le daría las buenas noches al menos.

La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida. Toqué un par de veces y no obtuve respuesta.

- Bella ¿estás ahí?- nada- voy a abrir.

La puerta no tenía seguro, así que entré sin problemas. Dentro no había nadie.

Me desesperé y la llamé por el resto de la casa.

- ¿¡Bella dónde estás!?- _esto no puede estar pasando- _¿¡Bella!?

Registré cada habitación, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Regresé a su cuarto y noté que su ventana estaba abierta.

**BPOV**

Habían pasado varios minutos y ninguna de las dos decía nada. EL frío y la humedad se calaban en mis huesos y hacía que el dolor de mi tobillo empeorara.

- Deberíamos regresar- dije- está haciendo mucho frío Ana. Vamos a mi casa a ponernos calientitas y a comer galletas- le ofrecí, ella negó con la cabeza

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre Bella- me respondió muy seria.

- ¿No tienes frío?- dije preocupada.

- Desde hace mucho que ya no siento nada.

Se quedó callada sumida en sus pensamientos. Abrazó su cuerpo de forma violenta y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Ana!- dije con horror- ¿Qué tienes?

Extendió sus brazos hacia el frente. Habían quedado empapados de la sangre que salía de su pecho y su abdomen. Su cuerpo se contorsionó en una forma antinatural y me miró con terror en sus ojos.

- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella!?- gritó.

Caí de espaldas en la tierra húmeda y me puse a temblar. Era un espectáculo grotesco, mi vista se nubló y caí inconsciente.


	9. Amigas por siempre

**Hola muchachos! no les había escrito hasta ahora porque siempre se me olvida XD. ¿Cómo les va?. **

**Quería hacerles una pregunta, me gustaría que el destino de Bella sea decidido con una democracia jeje.**

**Ok...**

**1) Recibí un mensaje de que Bella no debería conocer a los demás Cullen hasta que la relación estuviera avanzada ¿Qué opinan?**

**2) ¿Bella debería llevarse bien con Rose?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ponerme en favoritos. Eso me emociona muuuchooo!**

***Chilla como niña chiquita***

**BPOV**

Hacía mucho frío, tanto frío… me encogí en el piso. No sabía dónde estaba, debía abrir mis ojos para averiguarlo pero… ¿Cuáles serían las cosas que vería entonces? ¿En serio quería seguir viendo?

No… ya no quería ver más. No quería sentir más.

- Ana- susurré su nombre, mis lágrimas ardían al bajar por mis mejillas.

_¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdonen? … mamá… Ana, lo siento._

Una ligera llovizna cayó sobre mí. Empecé a temblar violentamente, con mis brazos heridos rodeé mis rodillas y escondí mi cara de la lluvia.

Habían pasado horas, papá ya se habría dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa. Estaría mejor sin mí... Todos estarían mejor sin mí.

_Deseo que todo acabe… _

_NO… esta no soy yo...eso es algo que yo no diría, es algo que Ana solía decir, YO NO SOY ELLA_

Abrí mis ojos, no era lo que esperaba. Sentía los árboles, las piedras, la lluvia y la grama a mi alrededor, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver era negro, nada.

Abrí mis ojos a toda su capacidad, pero todo seguía negro, estaba completamente ciega.

Me levante jadeando por el terrible dolor de mi tobillo que no había mejorado y me sostuve de el árbol invisible que tenía a mi lado.

- Bella-escuché un susurro a lo lejos- Bella….

- ¿Eres tú Ana?

Un pequeño brillo en la lejanía titilaba en la oscuridad, se fue haciendo más intenso y más grande, hasta que cobró la imagen de mi amiga, rodeada de una aureola brillante. Me miraba con tristeza.

Volteó su cara y caminó hacia el frente.

- ¡Espera!- le supliqué

Tanteando en la oscuridad, seguí su brillo con dificultad. Caí varias veces y lastimé mis rodillas, mis piernas y mis manos. Pero no pararía. No la abandonaría una vez más.

Después de caminar un buen tramo más, ella se detuvo. Volteó en mi dirección y abrió sus brazos, recibiéndome.

Caminé más rápido, ahora con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió. Me lancé a sus brazos, pero era como intentar atrapar al aire.

- Ahora seremos amigas por siempre- susurró.

Mi vista volvió, sólo para que yo viera una caída de varios metros de distancia, hacia unas mortíferas aguas que rugían con furia.

- ¡Bella!- escuché a alguien decir muy lejos en mi conciencia.

Caí al vacío con el viento golpeando mi cara sin tregua y choqué con el agua que me batió con fuerza. No me dejaba salir, no me dejaba ubicarme.

¿Qué es arriba y qué es abajo?

Unas manos frías me tomaron por la cintura. La persona a la que le pertenecían, no estaba afectada por el agua tanto como yo.

Me sacó y me puso sobre la tierra húmeda, respiré profundo, haciendo que mis pulmones ardieran a causa de la falta de aire.

Mi vista se enfocó y vi unos hermosos ojos color oro que me miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo su voz de terciopelo Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no encontré las fuerzas.

Me cargó en sus brazos, soportando mi peso sólo con ellos. Era extraño, nunca me sentía cómoda con que se acercaran mucho a mí. Pero en la cercanía de esta persona, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Cerré los ojos y me deslicé en u sueño protagonizado por mi amiga.

Al despertar, me encontraba en mi habitación. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Lo que había sucedido no había sido fantasía.

Ana estaba muerta y… me quería con ella.

Empecé a incorporarme y una mano en el hombro me lo impidió. Di un salto de sorpresa y subí la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada cansada de mi padre.

- Bella- dijo con la voz rota- no te esfuerces ahora. Sólo descansa.

Volví a recostarme en la cama. No dijo nada. Todas las preguntas que esperaba de él no salieron al aire.

Escuché un par de toquecitos en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Pasa Edward- dijo mi padre.

_¿Edward?_

El muchacho Cullen entró en mi habitación con una taza de café. Me veía aliviado. Lo recordaba… él me había sacado del agua.

- Tú me salvaste- susurré y él asintió. Le pasó la taza humeante a mi padre y este le agradeció.

- El te trajo hasta nosotros y se ha quedado todo el día de ayer hasta hoy- dijo tomando un sorbo

- ¿Todo el día?- dije alterada, intenté incorporarme puse una mueca de dolor- ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

- Descansa hija, has estado durmiendo desde ayer en la madrugada, son las cinco de la mañana ahora.

Vi a mi padre. Él era el que necesitaba descansar, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Miré a Edward, quería decirme algo, pero no pareció atreverse. En vez de eso salió nuevamente.

**EPOV**

El ciervo cayó muerto a mis pies después de que le drené la sangre. Estaba a punto de explotar por haber bebido tanto. Necesitaría toda la sangre posible antes de ver mañana a Bella.

Caminé de regreso y sentí un potente aroma que hizo rugir a mi bestia interna. La única sangre que podía hacerme eso era la de… Bella.

Corrí hacia ella, controlando mis instintos en el camino. ¿Por qué estaba en el bosque?

Su rastro me guió hacia un acantilado que se encontraba inmerso en la selva. Cuando por fin la vi estaba con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado, peligrosamente oscilando en el borde.

Dio un salto y no sentí su corazón acelerarse, hasta el momento en el que empezó a caer.

- ¡Bella!- grité

Corrí y me lancé detrás de ella. Ya estaba en el agua luchando contra la corriente. La tomé por la cintura y nadé hasta la orilla.

Ella tomó aire con fuerza y me miró de forma ausente a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté angustiado _Dios que esté bien _rogué. No me respondió.

La tomé en mis brazos y se desmayó.

…

Había llevado a Bella hasta su casa, le pedí a mi padre que la tratara. Sus heridas no eran graves, pero estaría adolorida por algunos días y su tobillo necesitaba una férula.

Me negué a separarme de ella mientras no despertara. Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa con Charlie, bebía café totalmente negro, no había descansado desde la madrugada del día anterior buscando a su hija. Ahora eran casi las doce.

Miraba la taza con tristeza. Sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. Le tuve que decir que Bella saltó del acantilado. Se peguntaba cuáles eran sus razones para quitarse la vida.

- Mi hija- empezó a decir- había sido abandonada por su madre en un hospital mental.

_Dios como odio a esa mujer_.

- Nunca supe que ella existía hasta que una de sus hermanas me contactó- continuó- ahora, su compañera de habitación en el instituto ha muerto… pensé que no lo sabía…

Recordé la mañana del día anterior. Bella en sus sueños no dejaba de repetir. _"_Lo siento Ana, no te debí abandonar, debí salvarte, lo siento"

- ¿Crees que…- dijo Charlie- se haya intentado quitar la vida?

- No lo sé- respondí con sinceridad. Sería muy sencillo si sólo pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Pero algo me molestaba. ¿Cómo supo que Ana había muerto? Ella no escuchó la llamada, pues en ese momento debía estar ya muy lejos de su padre, no había ninguna carta, nada que le llegar a Bella para hacerle saber que su amiga había fallecido.

Algo faltaba.


	10. Haciendo nuevos descubrimientos

Mi padre no hizo preguntas sobre el incidente. Me insistió que me quedara en casa por el resto de la semana. Mi tobillo estaba en mal estado, así que de todos modos no hubiera podido ir a ninguna parte.

Edward Cullen regresó a su casa tan pronto como se hizo de día, quería que se quedara, pero no me atreví a pedírselo.

Era viernes por la tarde, ya no vería más al señor Peter Lawees. Mi padre me dijo que era un psicólogo que sacó su título de una cajita de Corn Flakes, porque Edward le informó que fue él quien regó la información de mi caso.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con la ventana abierta. El sol se filtraba y le daba un hermoso color a las paredes. Me gustaba el sol. Lo extrañaba, hoy parecía haber llegado para darme ánimos, como una hermosa sonrisa de apoyo de la madre naturaleza.

Sonreí como respuesta y dejé que los rayos tocaran mis dedos. Eran muy cálidos.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ahora desconocía más que antes el alcance de mis habilidades, pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme de poder ver fantasmas. Me preguntaba si algún día empezaría a invocar demonios... quién sabe.

Tomé una de las novelas policiales de mi papá. No tenía libros propios y estaba muy aburrida, así que le pedí prestados los suyos.

Abrí la primera página y leí las letras de forma distraída. Las palabras sólo pasaban ante mis ojos, pero no encontraba la forma de concentrarme en ellas.

Suspiré y cerré el libro. Lo dejé en su lugar sobre mi mesita de noche.

No tenía nadie con quien hablar sobre esto. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preocupaciones, tanta culpa. Pero la única persona a la que le podía decir las cosas sin que me creyera loca era Ana, y ahora me quería muerta….

Por mi mente pasaron un par de ojos dorados, en la cara hermosa de un muchacho de cabello cobrizo. No sé por qué quería contarle a él mis secretos con tantas ansias. Quería que me consolara, que estuviera a mi lado, que me creyera.

Me levanté de mi cama apoyándome sobre mi pie sano y di saltitos hasta llegar a la escalera. Generalmente Charlie era quien me ayudaba a bajar. Pero quería cocinar, para despejar mis ideas.

Me paré nerviosamente y apoyé mi pié en el primer escalón. Dolía, pero no tanto como ese día. Subí el otro pié para bajar el siguiente escalón. Lo puse con seguridad y respiré de alivio. Sólo faltaban otros diez escalones.

Bajé por segunda vez mi pié sano y luego el otro, al tercer intento mi tobillo herido me traicionó y justo cuando lo puse en el escalón el dolor volvió a su potencia máxima lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Me preparé para el impacto y puse mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando rodar por la escalera. Pero sentí un tirón en mi cintura y mis pies flotaron en el aire. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba sentada en el primer piso justo al frente de los escalones.

Miré alrededor, estaba casi segura de que alguien estaba conmigo. Alguien me había salvado, pero había desaparecido. Miré a mí alrededor, nadie. ¿Podría haberlo imaginado?

Me incorporé con cuidado en un solo pie, sosteniéndome de la pared, di unos saltitos hacia la cocina.

- ¿Ana?- dije de forma estúpido- ¿Fuiste tú Ana?

Miré alrededor, no obtuve respuesta. Me sentí un poco idiota, pero volví a intentar, tal vez no quería que muriera después de todo.

- Ana, si estás aquí, dame una señal- susurré.

Un golpe en el piso de arriba me alertó _¿Ana está aquí?_

- Ese día no pude hablar contigo como era apropiado- continué- siento no habértelo dicho, no sabía qué harías si te lo dijera. Temía que corrieras en frente de un auto para buscar tu muerte.

Mi voz se volvió temblorosa.

- No sé cómo manejar mis visiones, desearía no tenerlas… Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho no estarías muerta ahora… lo lamento Ana- me detuve un momento- tengo miedo- confesé- ahora te veo a ti, y no sé… si me quieres muerta o no, simplemente no lo entiendo.

No hubo respuesta. No sabía si me escuchaba, pero rogué que así fuera.

**EPOV**

Todos los días después de ir a la secundaria, me escondía entre las ramas del árbol al lado de la habitación de Bella. Es patético lo sé. Pero mi ansiedad por mantenerla a salvo me convierte en un penoso acosador.

Todo iba normal hasta el viernes. Como el día era soleado, ninguno de mis familiares asistió a clases, yo decidí pasar todo el día a su lado. Emmet no dejaba de preguntarme de qué se trataba mi comportamiento.

Mi padre y Alice sabían exactamente dónde pasaba mi tiempo libre, pero por respeto a mi privacidad lo mantuvieron en secreto. Estaba agradecido con ellos.

Bella estaba muy aburrida encerrada en su habitación sin poder hacer nada. Después de darle vueltas al asunto decidió pararse de su cama. La seguí con la mirada hasta que ella salió por la puerta. Entré sigiloso en su habitación preocupado por su bienestar. Ella no solía caminar por la casa cuando Charlie no estaba.

Si hubiera tenido un corazón latiente, este estaría petrificado por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. La vi intentar descender por las escaleras en un acto suicida.

No podía salir de mi escondite, pues sería un desperdicio de todos mis intentos por ser sigiloso. Maldecí en un susurro mi inutilidad.

Cuando estaba por el tercer escalón soltó un gemido de dolor y empezó a perder el equilibrio. Sin pensarlo la alcancé para evitar que cayera. Y cuando la dejé en el piso, desaparecí otra vez en el piso de arriba. Por suerte no me había visto.

- ¿Ana?- la escuché decir- ¿Fuiste tú?

Fruncí el ceño, ese es el nombre de su amiga que falleció. ¿Por qué la llamaba?

- Ana, si estás aquí, dame una señal- susurró.

¿Bella creía que el fantasma de su amiga la había salvado? Estaba curioso por saber qué era lo que diría así que golpeé con mi pié el piso de madera, asegurándome de que escuchara.

- Ese día no pude hablar contigo como era apropiado- escuché atento sus palabras- siento no habértelo dicho, no sabía qué harías si te lo dijera. Temía que corrieras en frente de un auto para buscar tu muerte.

Bella se detuvo un momento para recobrar el control de su voz temblorosa. Fruncí el ceño. No entendía de lo que hablaba.

- No sé cómo manejar mis visiones, desearía no tenerlas… Tal vez si te lo hubiera dicho no estarías muerta ahora… lo lamento Ana- tomó una pausa- tengo miedo- susurró y mi corazón dolió- ahora te veo a ti, y no sé… si me quieres muerta o no, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Las palabras de Bella me hicieron pensar en varias cosas. Una era que tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza, creyendo que su amiga muerta la perseguía y que tenía extrañas alucinaciones.

La segunda era que, realmente, pudiera verla. Que tuviera "visiones" de algo que ella despreciaba. La primera sonaba más razonable, pero la segunda explicaba por qué sabía que su amiga había muerto.

Al final de cuentas, nada tenía sentido.


	11. Visiones

**BPOV**

El lunes mi tobillo todavía dolía y mis raspaduras no se habían curado. Pero le pedí a Charlie que me dejara ir. No podía retrasarme por más tiempo.

Hoy, había un carro en el estacionamiento cuando llegué. Un hermoso volvo plateado. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca supe quién lo conducía… Ah bueno, no era que me importara en realidad.

Entré al edificio y caminé hacia el primer salón vacío. Como no tenía nada que hacer me recosté del escritorio y miré por la ventana el cielo gris.

- ¡Bella!- dijo una voz de terciopelo.

- Ah, Edward- dije casualmente, escondiendo lo mejor que pude la impresión que me causaba verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Quería arreglar algunos problemas con la secretaria- dijo con una sonrisa mecánica, sentí algo fuera de lugar- lamentablemente no ha llegado… ¿Tu siempre llegas a esta hora?

- Siempre- respondí- mi padre va a trabajar muy temprano.

Volví a concentrar mi atención en el cielo gris. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, me hace perder la concentración.

No le había agradecido por su ayuda el otro día. Somos completos extraños y aún así, hacía tanto por mí.

Lo miré otra vez, con las palabras en mi mente.

- Gracias- dije- por todo, yo…

Demonios, me había quedado perdida en sus ojos otra vez. Si tan solo no me mirara con tanta intensidad. Me sonrojé y volteé la mirada.

- No tienes que darme las gracias- respondió con calma.

- Vamos, no seas modesto- dije exasperada- salvaste mi vida, eso es lo menos que deberías esperar.

- ¿Por qué saltaste?- soltó de repente.

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y realmente no sabía que decirle.

- Si lo pones así, lo haces ver como que yo quería hacerlo- suspiré- simplemente fue un descuido.

- Bella… Saltaste con tus brazos abiertos al vacío. De ninguna manera te habías tropezado.

- No quería hacerlo- dije irritada- y por qué yo soy la única que debe dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo es posible que nadaras arrastrándome contracorriente con tanta facilidad?

- Soy un buen nadador- dijo apretando los dientes.

Suspiré de nuevo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

- Lo siento- dije- No sé por qué estoy tan paranoica… es que eres… tan diferente.

- ¿Cómo diferente?- preguntó ansioso

- No es nada.

Pensé en sus ojos que cambiaban de color, en su apariencia extraña, en su piel, que al tocarla no me producía visiones.

- Dime, por favor- pidió.

Le di las vueltas al asunto por un momento. Quería decirle con tantas ansias que me quemaba por dentro.

- Recuerdas… el otro día en biología.

- Si- respondió serio.

- Tocaste mi piel ¿Es cierto?- puntualicé. El frunció el ceño confundido, pero aún así respondió.

- Lo hice- dijo con seguridad- tuviste un ataque de pánico, lo lamento- dijo verdaderamente arrepentido.

- No pasó nada- respondí- Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué se supone que debía pasa?- preguntó intrigado.

- Pensarás que estoy loca- susurré

- Yo sé que estás loca- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

Era extraño, como en un momento tan tenso, podía reírme con tanta libertad. Todo se debía al extraño poder de Edward de hacerme sentir relajada siempre que estaba a su lado.

Edward puso una cara de descontento que no pude entender. Entraron al salón un par de chicas que nos miraron curiosas y cuchichearon entre sí.

- La secretaria debe haber llegado- le informé.

- Claro…- respondió fastidiado y salió del salón.

Todo el día los estudiantes me miraron como a un mono de circo. Susurraban a mis espaldas, inventaban historias sobre mis heridas, se me quedaban mirando fijo por minutos enteros…

Los únicos que no me trataron distinto fueron Ángela y Ben. Su compañía es una bendición.

Estaba escuchando entretenida su discusión sobre cuál era el mejor súper poder. Yo no sabía si participar o no, escucharlos era suficientemente entretenido.

En mi distracción volteé mi jugo y empapé mi guante derecho.

- ¡Agh!- dije exasperada.

- Deberías lavarlo- sugirió mi amiga- vamos al baño y te ayudo, lo podemos secar con el secador de manos.

- Estoy bien, puedo ir sola- dije sonriendo- nos vemos a la salida.

- Adiós Bella- dijeron al unísono

Me levanté y caminé por la cafetería hasta el pasillo que llevaba al baño.

Estaba vacío. Suspiré de alivio. No me gustaba tener mis manos desprotegidas alrededor de las personas.

Me quité el guante y lo puse debajo del lavamanos, saqué un poco de jabón del dispensador y los restregué. En casa me encargaría de lavarlo como era apropiado.

Accioné el secador de manos, para poder secarlos un poco antes de la clase de biología. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Eyyyyy!- dijo la voz chillona de Lauren- ¡escuché que te vieron esta mañana con Edward! ¿de qué hablaban?- dijo con inocencia fingida

- Nada en específico- respondí, tendría que ponerme mi guante mojado después de todo.

Lauren se lanzó hacia mí.

- ¡Vamos Bellis!- chilló y agarró mi mano desnuda.

Al tocar su piel, me vi impulsada en una visión.

Estaba en un apartamento lujoso con vista hacia el mar, parada en frente de un hombre canoso en bata, que sostenía una pistola y me estaba apuntando.

- Lo siento bebé- rogó Lauren- te juro que no es lo que crees.

- Zorra- dijo con desprecio y haló el gatillo.

La bala entró en mi pecho, sentía como mis nervios por un instante gritaban de dolor. Y todo se volvió del rutinario negro que conocía tan bien. Arrastrada hacia el olvido, me perdí en las sombras hechas de miedo.

**EPOV**

¡Estaba a punto de sacarle algo de información!. Me senté frustrado en mi asiento, vigilando a Bella por las mentes de sus compañeros.

Mis hermanos llegaron en el convertible de Rosalie. Ella estaba irritada por mi reciente comportamiento y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Su mente era una sarta de blasfemias dirigidas sólo a mí.

Jasper conocía mis sentimientos, así que fue fácil que averiguara mis razones. Alice sabía algo que no me quería decir y Emmet me volvía loco, persiguiéndome por todas partes para preguntarme de qué se trataba.

A la hora del almuerzo, vía a través de los ojos de Ángela la cara sonriente de Bella. La envidiaba, porque ella, en vez de yo, era quien le sacaba sonrisas, pero aún así le agradecía, pues todos sus pensamientos eran nobles.

Más tarde Bella fue al lavabo para limpiarse uno de sus guantes que se había mojado. Perdí toda conexión con ella, porque no había nadie en ese lugar.

Empecé a moverme de un lado a otro en mi silla de la cafetería. Jasper me envió algunas ondas calmantes y asentí en agradecimiento.

Alguien se acercó a Bella después de un rato. Lauren. Odiaba leer su mente. Pensaba sólo en cosas frívolas y desagradables.

Alice tuvo una visión en la que me vi inmerso. Lauren estaba tomando la mano de Bella y ella se quedó paralizada, con la misma expresión vacía de Alice cuando tenía una visión.

Después de un momento, puso las manos en su pecho y gritó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, cayó al piso temblando y la visión se terminó.

Me apresuré a mi máxima velocidad humana hacia el baño, apenas estaba en frente de la puerta, cuando sus gritos de dolor llenaron el aire.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y vi a Lauren aterrorizada a su lado.

- Yo no…- dijo temblando.

La miré con ira y ella desapareció de inmediato.

- Bella, ¡Bella!- estaba temblando violentamente en el piso, no parecía escucharme.

La tomé en mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho. Fui lo más rápido que pude a mi volvo.

- Déjame- dijo antes de que abriera la puerta- ya estoy bien.

No le creí ni una palabra, seguía temblando asustada y no la dejaría en ese estado.

- Te llevaré con mi padre- dije con la voz firme abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Ella suspiró.

- Él no puede hacer nada por ayudarme ahora- replicó- por favor, déjame, mientras menos personas se enteren de esto mejor será.

La dejé en el asiento y me agaché frente a ella para estar a su altura. Sin saber qué hacer, me revolví el cabello con ambas manos. Si fuera un humano, Bella me estaría provocando el más terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté confundido.

- Ella me tocó- respondió como si eso explicara todo.

- ¿Es eso parte de tu fobia?

- No…- volteó la mirada negándose a verme a los ojos- Es algo mas, yo… Lauren… murió.

Fruncí el ceño, Lauren seguía viva, estaba totalmente seguro. Hablaba chismes de Bella con todo el que podía, aterrada de su reciente comportamiento, regando rumores falsos sobre ella. Quise arrancar su cabeza y apreté mis puños para controlarme.

- No pasará ahora- aclaró pensativa- la asesinarán dentro de algunos años, su esposo creo…

- Espera- la detuve- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella te tocó y viste cómo moriría?

- Algo así- dijo sonrojándose.

Era absurdo, pero aún así le creía completamente, lo difícil era diferenciar si le creía porque tenía alguna base lógica, o simplemente porque le creería incluso si me dijera que los gatos volaban y lanzaban proyectiles en Japón.

Debía pensar en esto sin que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en el camino. No creía que Bella mintiera, pero podría ser causado por algún desorden neurológico del que ella no estuviera consciente.

Por otra parte, que ella no viera nada cuando me tocaba a mí, tenía mucho sentido… Yo no estaba… vivo, realmente. Habían muchas cosas que considerar y esto todavía no explicaba la conversación que ella tuvo con "Ana" aquel día en su casa.

- Vamos con Carlisle- decidí. Su expresión pasó a ser de tristeza y me tomó desprevenido. En ninguna circunstancia quería verla de esa manera.

- Sabía que no me creerías- susurró mirando al piso.

- Te creo- dije honestamente, Bella se sorprendió- pero ninguno de los dos puede entender esto tanto como mi padre.

Carlisle ha vivido y ha visto muchas más cosas que yo. Con su experiencia en asuntos sobrenaturales y psicología tal vez llegaríamos a una respuesta.

Bella volvió a suspirar y no me miró cuando asintió. Cerré la puerta de ella y fui hacia el asiento del conductor, el motor encendió con un rugido y aceleré hasta la carretera.

El ritmo cardíaco de Bella se aceleró inmediatamente, volteé para verla y ella estaba viendo hacia la carretera con una expresión de horror.

- ¡Baja la velocidad!- dijo con la voz ahogada.

Frustrado, solté un poco el acelerador y ella se relajó, pero no dejó de mirar hacia el frente con alerta.

- Relájate- le dije- no va a pasar nada.

- Los accidentes pasan- respondió con seriedad.

Me dirigía al hospital y mi teléfono sonó. Alice, puse el auricular en mi oído.

- Carlisle está en la casa- dijo rápidamente- Jasper va para allá.

- ¿Jasper?- pregunté, pero ya me había colgado.

Bella no preguntó, aunque su expresión sugería que se moría por hacerlo.

- Mi padre está en casa- le informé y ella asintió aún callada.

No hablamos mas en todo el camino y el silencio me estaba matando. Quería poder escuchar sus pensamientos, o al menos oírla hablar. Pero era tan misteriosa e impredecible de tantas maneras.

Bella exclamó de sorpresa cuando vio mi casa por primera vez.

- ¡Vives en una mansión!- dijo asombrada.

Reí un poco por su expresión tan adorable y ella me miró interrógate. Carlisle estaba detrás de la puerta esperando por nosotros, Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algo para Bella, sus pensamientos de emoción me hicieron sonreír. Jasper aún no llegaba, pero estaba en camino.

Abrí la puerta de Bella antes de que ella lo hiciera.

- Creo que puedo abrirla yo- dijo inocentemente- yo no tiro las puertas de los carros.

- Soy un caballero- respondí y ella me miró como si no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Oh- dijo nada más.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y Bella se quedó unos metros detrás de mí, intimidada por la inmensa casa. Carlisle estaba en la sala mirando a Bella por encima de mi hombro.

- Pasa- le dijo amablemente y ella entró tímida- es un gusto verte tan bien Bella.

- Gracias por todo señor- dijo bajito, Carlisle la escuchó perfectamente y sonrió.

- No es nada, así que, que los trae por aquí en horas de clase- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

El corazón de ella se aceleró y empezó a sudar frío.


	12. Revelaciones

**Buenoooo! otro capítulo más :D. Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Jamás había recibido tantos! Wao!.**

**Para los lectores: Soy de Venezuela, me alegro que hayan lectores de acá, no sé cuantos son, pero hasta ahora sé de uno jajajaaj tal vez hasta nos conocemos y no lo sabemos **

**BPOV**

Me había metido en un lío… Confié mi secreto a Edward y no estoy enteramente segura de que me crea… y ahora estaba en su casa, intentando explicarle a un doctor algo que ni yo entendía. _Bien pensado Bella _me dije con sarcasmo.

El doctor Cullen es un hombre joven, no debe llegar a los treinta años y al igual que sus hijos adoptivos era excepcionalmente atractivo, su cabello rubio platino complementaba perfectamente sus ojos dorados.

Me miraba pacientemente, esperando que iniciara con mi explicación.

- Bella tuvo un… episodio- dijo Edward, avergonzándome un poco. Me enrojecí y bajé la cabeza.

- He escuchado sobre tu caso- dijo Carlisle- lamento que el doctor Lawees, no haya cumplido con sus responsabilidades de confidente.

- No importa- susurré.

- Tengo algunos conocimientos en psicología, puedes hablar conmigo, de aquí no saldrá una palabra.

- Doctor Cullen- dije tomando valor- ayuda psicológica no es lo que puede mejorarme precisamente.

- Lamento oír eso- dijo con sinceridad- ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos un poco?

Asentí y me acerqué al sofá de cuero blanco de en medio de la sala. Di una miradita alrededor. Era impresionante, las paredes de vidrio le daban un aspecto moderno a la casa. En el salón donde yo estaba, había a un lado un hermoso piano de cola blanco como la nieve.

Siempre admiré ese instrumento, me preguntaba quién era el que lo tocaba.

El doctor Cullen se sentó en una butaca en frente del sillón y entrelazó las manos en su regazo. Edward se sentó un poco alejado de mí y me sentí desprotegida por su distancia.

- Cuéntame qué sucedió- dijo Carlisle. Yo miré un momento a Edward que no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

- Puedo irme si quieres- dijo captando mi mirada.

- ¡No!- dije y me sonrojé enseguida por hablar sin pensarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y volteé nuevamente al doctor, el, pacientemente esperaba mi respuesta.

- Estaba en el baño de la secundaria, tenía que lavar uno de mis guantes- miré mis manos y me percaté de que sólo cargaba uno, el otro lo debí olvidar en el baño. Me sentí culpable por haberlo extraviado- Estaba sola hasta que llegó una chica… Lauren. Ella entonces me tomó de la mano y…

Enterré las manos en mi cabeza. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. A varios psicólogos les decía una y otra vez sobre mis visiones, pero ninguno parecía creerme. ¿Qué haría que me creyeran esta vez?

- ¿Estás bien Bella?- dijo Edward y me sobresalté.

Asentí sin levantar la cabeza.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe y volteé hacia el portal. Allí estaba parado el hermano rubio de Edward… Jasper.

Su cara era de incredulidad cuando me miraba. Luego volteó a Edward y se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos.

- Bella, mi esposa está preparando algo en la cocina- dijo Carlisle amable- a ella le encantaría que probaras su comida.

Regresé mi atención a Carlisle, me miraba con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias- dije agradecida de poder evitar la conversación anterior

Se levantó haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera y obedecí. Entramos por un portal en forma de arco hasta la cocina más impresionante que había visto nunca.

No se parecía a las cocinas de los catálogos en las revistas de hogar de mi madre, era mucho más hermosa.

Los gabinetes eran de madera blanca y los mesones de granito del mismo tono. Estaba tan inmaculada que parecía nunca usarse. En frente de la cocina de acero cromado, sosteniendo una sartén, estaba una mujer de cabello color caramelo y ojos dorados al igual que los demás.

Su belleza es excepcional y sus ojos transmitían tanta amabilidad que tuve el impulso de acercarme a ella y abrazarla para buscar consuelo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me controlé.

- Hola Bella- dijo sonriendo- Mi nombre es Esme, es un gusto conocerte.

- Hola- dije tímida.

Con una paleta de madera sacó los pasteles de maíz que se tostaba y lo puso en un plato sobre la mesa. Miré hacia atrás, pero Carlisle ya estaba de vuelta en la sala.

- Espero que te gusten- deseó

- Gracias-respondí devolviendo la mirada y me senté en la mesa frente al plato.

En realidad no tenía hambre, pero no podía rechazar la amabilidad de Esme si me miraba de esa manera. Tomé un tenedor y probé un bocado.

Era lo más delicioso. No pude dejar de soltar un gemido de gusto y Esme rió complacida.

- Está muy bueno- dije emocionada-¿Cómo los hizo?- pregunté. A Charlie le encantaría probarlos también.

**EPOV**

Los pensamientos de Jasper eran un remolino inentendible de incertidumbre. Apenas entendía un poco de ese caos de ideas.

Cuando olió la sangre de Bella antes de llegar, su estupefacción creció.

_"Ella está muerta, esto tiene que ser una equivocación" _pensó Jasper

Bella se había detenido en medio de su explicación y enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos. Las palabras de Jasper me llenaban de ansiedad, a pesar de tener a Bella justo en frente, sana y salva.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?- pregunté. Ella se sobresaltó y asintió sin cambiar de posición.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y mi hermano contempló a Bella sin poder creerlo. Luego me miró a mí.

_"Edward… ella no debería estar viva. ¿Qué está pasando?"_

Mi padre entendió que la situación tenía que arreglarse entre nosotros e invitó a Bella a pasar a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué debería estar muerta?- susurré. Sabía que todos en la casa me escuchaban perfectamente.

- El sentimiento de la muerte es algo que no puede confundirse- explicó con seriedad- Cuando estábamos en la cafetería la sentí irse. Es algo que sólo se puede sentir una vez en la vida, al final definitivo de la misma. Es la oscuridad invadiendo el alma, llevándosela.

Carlisle caminó detrás de nosotros pensando en lo que acababa de decir Jasper.

Escuché a Bella hablar alegremente con Esme sobre una receta… Ella era tan diferente a la oscuridad que la perseguía. Si Jasper estaba en lo cierto, Bella no mentía sobre la muerte de Lauren…

- Bella no murió- le aseguré a Jasper- sólo presenció la muerte de otra persona, algo que ocurrirá en el futuro.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?- preguntó Carlisle. Asentí.

- Cuando estábamos en el auto- agregué

- Ella presenció ese suceso en un nivel diferente- dijo pensativo Jasper- por lo que pude recibir de ella, debió sentir su muerte como si fuera la suya propia… ¿Cómo es posible que un humano tenga tales habilidades?

Los tres nos miramos en confusión. No era natural… pero todo indicaba que era posible.

- Ella tocó mi piel una vez… pero no me vio morir- dije recordando.

- Tiene sentido- observó Carlisle- ya nuestras muertes sucedieron en el pasado, no le queda a ella nada por ver… Obsérvala de cerca hijo… Necesito toda la información que me puedas dar sobre ella.

Yo mismo había hecho algunos descubrimientos, pero no me sentía cómodo revelando todos sus secretos de esa manera sin su permiso… como la rara cualidad que tenía su mente ilegible y la percepción de espíritus.

Lo de vigilarla lo hacía ya sin ninguna razón aparente más que mis estúpidos sentimientos, si podía conseguir algo de información útil, no me sentiría como un patético acosador… más bien como un investigador.

- Voy a llevarla de regreso a su casa y llamaré a su padre para que no se alerte- dije terminando la conversación.

Cuando Bella se despidió de Esme pude leer los pensamientos de mi madre.

_"Es encantadora Edward... Tráela otra vez" _

Bella caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

- Claro- susurré para mi madre. Si fuera por mí, Bella estaría en nuestra casa todos los días.

- ¿Claro qué?- dijo Bella.

- Nada- respondí con una sonrisa torcida- deberías llamar a tu padre.

- No tengo móvil- dijo.

- Usa el mío- dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo para entregárselo.

Ella marcó torpemente el número, seguramente rara vez usaba un celular. La vi disfrutando cada segundo de su torpeza, me resultaba… refrescante.

- ¿Papá?- preguntó por el teléfono- Me iré a casa en el auto de un amigo, no te molestes en buscarme.

Colgó después de unos segundos y me regresó el aparato. La guié hasta el auto y salimos hacia su casa en un paseo silencioso.


	13. Personajes

**Quisiera escribirles una pequeña descripción de la personalidad de cada uno de estos personajes, porque difieren de la historia original :)**

**Isabella Swan: tímida, dulce, madura e inocente a la vez. Aprecia mucho a su familia al igual que a sus amigos. Haría lo que fuera por las personas que son importantes para ella. Ama a Renee incluso cuando ella la ha abandonado. Edward Cullen hace que su corazón salte y sus emociones afloren, pero ella desconoce esos sentimientos y no los entiende como para admitir que está enamorada de él.**

**Edward Cullen: Solitario y un poco aislado hasta que conoce a Bella. Sobreprotector al extremo, apegado a la familia y gran pianista :) Nunca deja de pensar en Bella y se frustra al no poder comprender sus expresiones y acciones. **

**Rosalie Hale: Un poco egocéntrica, pero ama a su familia sobre todas las cosas, tiene un gran instinto maternal.**

**Charlie Swan: Maduro y un poco tosco, al final del día su prioridad es su hija, aunque la acaba de conocer, ella es todo su mundo y desea mas que nada su felicidad. Es un gran padre, un poco perdido en el asunto de cómo criar a una hija adolescente, pero lo hace con el corazón.**

**Renne Dwyer: Su única preocupación es el ojo público. Es infantil y egoísta. Sólo utilizaba a su hija Bella como un reflector hacia sí misma, pero cuando vio que ella le causaba problemas, no pudo soportar tanta responsabilidad y la abandonó. **

**Creo que son todos los cambios hasta ahora de la historia original.**

**Posdata: No entren en pánico, ya publico el capítulo jejejejeje. Sólo pensé que deberían saber esto antes de continuar**


	14. Dulce y cálida

**BPOV **

Entré a mi casa vacía y subí hasta mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila. No vería mi padre hasta más tarde, pues hoy no tuvo que salir del trabajo para llevarme a casa ya que Edward lo hizo, últimamente ha estado trabajando más que antes y me preocupaba.

Caminé hasta la ventana y observé el color gris del cielo y el verde intenso del bosque. Extrañaba el sol de Phoenix, pero en comparación con todo lo demás, estaba mejor en Forks.

- Me extrañas aunque sea un poco- susurré al viento.

- No- dijo una voz monótona. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho por el susto.

Sentada en mi cama, estaba Ana mirándome con aburrimiento.

- ¡Ana!- exclamé- ¡todavía estás aquí!

- No te acerques a los Cullen- me ordenó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- dije extrañada y ella empezó a desvanecerse- ¡No te vayas!- rogué- ¡Ana

Debajo de donde estaba sentada había una tarjeta de presentación. La tomé y la estudié. Sólo habían unas pocas palabras: "Librería Mística de Port Angels".

La volteé en mi mano para buscar más información, peo eso era todo lo que había, ni números de contacto, ni correo electrónico, ni dirección… Sólo eso.

Ana me quería decir algo importante sobre los Cullen, en ese lugar aparentemente estaba la respuesta… Pero seguir las instrucciones de Ana antes casi me llevan a una muerte certera.

Guardé la tarjeta en la gaveta de mi escritorio. Era cierto que la curiosidad sobre los Cullen me quitaba el sueño, si ellos tenían algo diferente, justo como yo... Tal vez...

Sacudí mi cabeza y me deje caer en la cama.

**EPOV**

Todos mis hermanos ya estaban en casa. Tuve que explicar la situación antes de que Rose intentara quitarme la cabeza. Ella no estaba contenta sobre la idea de tener a un humano en nuestra casa y decía que los cuentos sobre los poderes de Bella eran locuras y que nosotros éramos unos idiotas por sólo creerle.

Emmet intentaba apaciguar la ira de su esposa, corriendo de un lado a otro alrededor de ella, haciendo bromas estúpidas para hacerla reír, que sólo terminaron en un gruido de parte de Rose.

Alice buscaba en el futuro de Bella algo de información, pero sus decisiones no estaban concretadas, así que su futuro no estaba claro. Jasper y Carlisle se sentaban mas pensativos de los que los había visto en años y Esme no salía de la cocina, buscando nuevas recetas para prepararle a Bella.

Estaba a punto de salir a cazar, cuando la mente de Alice soltó una visión… Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello color café, vestía muy elegante al brazo de un hombre refinado de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Llevaba un traje costoso y una expresión agria en su cara, claramente irritado por la presencia de aquella mujer.

Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto de Forks, a punto de entrar en una limosina blanca.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde vive?- preguntó el hombre con una voz oscura y ronca.

- Si querido- dijo la mujer complaciente. Su falsedad era tan desagradable que me hacia apretar los dientes.

- No me hagas perder el tiempo Renee- espetó.

- Te aseguro que ella estará allá- juró nerviosa.

La visión terminó miré a Alice confundido.

- Renee- dije con desagrado- es el nombre de la madre de Bella… ¿Por qué viene?

- Tal vez para llevarse a su estúpida hija de esta ciudad- Dijo Rose tirando los brazos al aire- Nos haría bien a todos.

Miré a rose desafiante y un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

- ¡Esa mujer!- solté casi en un grito- ¡Es quién abandonó a Bella en un manicomio!

Ahora todos en la sala estaban quietos como estatuas. Esa parte de la historia, la conocía sólo yo, pues Charlie me la había confiado. Ahora me sentía culpable de haberlo revelado.

- ¿Le van a creer una historia tan absurda a alguien que salió de un manicomio?- dijo Rose.

No estaba molesta, sino más bien perpleja. Gruñí nuevamente.

- No estás en posición de decidir por nosotros qué creer- Me marché como un rayo hacia el bosque para drenar algunos ciervos y así calmar un poco mi rabia.

…

Estaba suficientemente lleno como para visitar a Bella sin ningún problema. Caminé por el conocido camino hacia su casa y escuché los pensamientos de su padre mientras dormía. Todos sus sueños trataban de Bella… estaba preocupado por su salud más que cualquier otra cosa…

Las respiraciones profundas que salían de la habitación de ella me indicaban que estaba dormida. Toda la semana pasada me había sentado a su lado viéndola dormir… Hablaba muy seguido en sus sueños sobre Ana y su madre.

Entré silencioso por la ventana y me senté en el suelo al lado de su cama viendo su rostro cambiar con los sueños.

- Pastel- susurró con una sonrisa.

Hoy parecían ser sueños más pacíficos, me alegraba verla contenta, pero su serenidad no duró tanto como lo deseé. Luego su rostro se contorsionó en angustia y me alerté.

- An…a- gimió- no…

Luego su rostro volvió a serenarse y sonrió.

- Ed…Ward- suspiro de alivio.

Me alerté pensando que se había despertado, pero seguía durmiendo.

Nunca me había nombrado en sus sueños, ni una sola vez. Pero ahora lo hacía con esa expresión… Sonreí de alegría, pensando en que tal vez yo era el héroe de sus sueños.

- No te vayas- pidió levantando sus brazos en el aire.

- Nunca- respondí sin darme cuenta y ella sonrió encantadora.

_Te protegeré de esa mujer sin corazón _Prometí. Sólo recordar el rostro de aquella persona me hacía apretar los puños… no la había visto directamente pero ¡Cómo la odiaba!

No permitiría que tocara un solo cabello de mi Bella _¿Mi Bella? ¿Desde cuándo es mía? _Pensé _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza…_

Bella Dio una vuelta brusca en su cama y salí por la ventana para esconderme detrás de un árbol temiendo que estuviera despierta… no… era otro sueño.

Sostenía su pecho con ambas manos y hacía una mueca de dolor…. Estaba recordando su visión de esta tarde.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación desesperado por no encontrara una manera de aliviar su dolor. Fuera de todo razonamiento lógico me acerqué y con delicadeza acaricié su cabello.

- Shhhh-intenté tranquilizarla- todo está bien

Su rostro de angustia desapareció y volvió a caer en un sueño tranquilo que no se interrumpió el resto de la noche.

**BPOV**

Me desperté refrescada. Había podido dormir muy bien a pesar de los sucesos del día anterior. Tuve algunas pesadillas, pero se disiparon de inmediato. Me sonrojé como un tomate recordando la razón.

En mis sueños Edward estaba allí consolándome… Estaba rodeada por sus brazos y sentí que todo estaría bien.

Me metí en la ducha y me di un baño frío para entrar en razón… Me puse mi champú favorito, de olor a fresas y salí tiritando rodeada en una toalla hacia mi habitación.

Hoy me puse los guantes negros, debía buscar el que perdí ayer, son mis favoritos.

Bajé con cuidado por las escaleras, hoy prepararía un omelette con tortillas de pan, Charlie bajó después mirándome preocupado, como lo hacía siempre desde el incidente.

- Te ves alegre hoy- dijo sorprendido.

- Tuve un lindo sueño- confesé sonrojándome un poco.

Comimos juntos y salimos hacia la secundaria.

- ¿Quién era ese amigo que te trajo a casa ayer?- preguntó suspicaz.

- Eh… Edward Cullen- respondí tímida y mi padre abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Ese chico definitivamente tiene algo por ti- observó mi padre y yo me sonrojé aún más.

- No digas tonterías- dije cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña.

Charlie sonrió un poco y me dejó en frente del instituto. Nuevamente el volvo plateado estaba estacionado al frente. Mi corazón saltó y caminé más deprisa que de costumbre hacia el interior del edificio.

Edward estaba en el pasillo principal y cuando me notó me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- Hola- saludé, queriendo callar a mi corazón que no me dejaba pensar.

- Hola- respondió.

- ¿Vienes a ver a la secretaria otra vez?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

- No… hoy vine a verte a ti.

Mi corazón aceleró aún más a un ritmo que no podía ser saludable. Me volteé un momento y tomé aire varias veces.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si- respondí con la voz ahogada devolviéndome- no es nada… eh… ¿qué necesitas?

- Me preguntaba si puedo sentarme contigo en el almuerzo…

Fruncí el ceño, si quería decirme algo así, no tendría que haberse despertado tan temprano.

- Claro- respondí

- ¿Qué haces todos los días a esta hora para no aburrirte?

Caminé hacia el primer salón vacío a la derecha y me senté en la silla más cercana a la ventana. Edward me siguió.

- Usualmente, me siento aquí y completo las tareas que me falten- expliqué.

El se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

- Yo… ¿Puedo también hacerlas contigo?- dijo un poco nervioso. Era extraño verlo así, Edward es un chico muy seguro de sí mismo. Además, no parece el tipo de muchacho que necesite que le ayuden con las asignaturas.

- No hay problema- respondí, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba alegre de que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

Miré mis manos y jugué con mis dedos un rato. Edward se levantó de su silla.

- Vengo en un momento- salió del salón y me quedé preguntándome sobre su extraña actitud.

_"No te acerques a los Cullen" _Recordé las palabras de Ana. No entendía su petición… Tampoco entendía por qué los Cullen me resultan tan extraños. Por qué podía tocar la piel de Edward sin tener visiones... ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el resto de su familia?

Si existía una pequeña posibilidad de que ellos pudieran ayudarme, de que por alguna razón estuvieran conectados con la respuesta… No quería alejarme de ellos, quería saber más.

Edward volvió al salón sosteniendo un recipiente de vidrio decorado.

- Esme hizo esto para ti- habló con una sonrisa y me pasó el recipiente. Estaba cálido.

Abrí la tapa y el aroma me hizo agua a la boca.

- Es pastel de fresas- me informó.

**EPOV**

Bella sonrió con el pastel en las manos, supongo que olía apetitoso para los humanos. Le agradecería mas tarde a Esme, por poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó.

- Todo tuyo- le dije.

- Pero… no puedo comerlo sola, ella lo preparó… al menos tú deberías comer un poco.

- Sobreviviré sin pastel- dije arrugando un poco la cara, por la idea de yo comer comida humana- ella los hace todo el tiempo- mentí.

- Ya veo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Quise de repente levantarla en mis brazos y aprisionarla en mi pecho, era tan encantadora que resistirme se hacía cada vez más imposible, incluso su sangre no me tentaba tanto como su dulzura.

- ¿Cuáles son tus dulces favoritos?- pregunté curioso.

- Hum…- pensó mirando hacia arriba-Helado… de ron con pasas- dijo y su expresión se volvió triste.

- ¿Qué tienes?- dije con preocupación.

- No es nada…- respondió con una sonrisa triste- mi mejor amiga y yo solíamos comer helado juntas… Su nombre era Karen.

- ¿Era?

- Murió- dijo y su expresión se apagó tristemente.

Mi mano con mente propia alcanzó su mejilla y mis dedos tocaron su delicada piel.

Ella saltó alejándose y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Lo lamento- me disculpé apenado.

- Es sólo… que no estoy acostumbrada- respondió con la voz queda, su expresión cambió por los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza y yo desesperado por el silencio casi le ruego hablar- ¿Puedo…?- dijo al fin ruborizada- ¿Probar otra vez?

Asentí y ella levantó una de sus manos sacándola de su guante. Miró la mía pensativa y la acercó lentamente con un pequeño temblor de emoción. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarme su corazón se aceleró violentamente y su calor irradió hasta mi mano. Con gentileza sus dedos llegaron hasta mi piel y ella se asombró como un gatito jugando con un cordel.

- Estás muy frío- dijo preocupada. Me puse tenso- Deberías usarlos por un rato- me dijo sacándose el otro guante para ofrecerme el par.

- No… estoy bien así.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras miraba mis manos. Quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza.

- Quieres decir algo-afirmé- no te preocupes, no muerdo

- Es que… hace mucho tiempo que no toco la piel de nadie… no quiero ser una inconveniencia tampoco….

Entendí a lo que se refería y mi corazón inmóvil casi explota, Me estaba pidiendo permiso para compensar todos sus años de carencia de contacto humano.

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo- dije poniéndome a su disposición y los ojos de ella se iluminaron.

Sin titubear acarició con sus dedos el dorso de mi mano y casi tiemblo por la maravilla de su calidez.

Me quedé muy quieto disfrutando de sus manos recorriendo las mías.


	15. No quiero ir a ningún otro lugar

**BPOV**

El sentimiento era tan nostálgico… y a la vez tan emocionante. Su suave y fría piel hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, pero no quería detenerme.

Los pasos de los estudiantes caminando por el pasillo me sacaron de mi embelesamiento y me levanté de mi silla ruborizada… ¿qué pensaría Edward de mi actitud?

- Eh… Lo siento- me disculpé y el negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparte- respondió con una sonrisa que aceleró aún más mi pobre corazoncito- te acompañaré hasta tu clase.

- ¡Gracias!- dije más alto de lo que pretendía, tomé el pastel de Esme con ambas manos.

Caminamos juntos hasta el salón y Edward antes de dejarme rozó sus dedos contra mi mejilla y me quedé inmóvil, arregló un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja y se despidió. Caminó hacia su propia clase. Suspiré de felicidad y entré torpemente dentro del salón antes de que me diera un ataque cardíaco.

Todos me veían y murmuraban, no me importaba para nada, hoy no. Había sido hasta ahora un día maravilloso. No podía esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para verlo otra ver y poder compartir el postre que Esme había hecho.

Ángela y Ben me estaban ya en la mesa y me senté con ellos buscando a Edward con la mirada.

- ¿A quién buscas?- me preguntó mi amiga.

- Uh…- dije concentrándome en lo que me acababa de decir- Edward va a sentarse con nosotros hoy- Ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Cullen?- preguntó Ben. Yo asentí.

Edward entró en la cafetería y me encontró con la mirada de inmediato. Esperé a que comprara su comida y se sentara a mi lado.

- Hola-saludó a todos en la mesa.

Mis amigos se quedaron mudos por un momento. Volteé a la mesa de los Cullen y allí estaban todos distraídos, menos Rosalie, que con su mirada le abriría un hueco a la cabeza de Edward.

Temblé un poco por su expresión fiera y regresé mi atención a la mesa.

- ¡Oh!- exclamé recordando- La madre de Edward hizo un pastel de fresas, ¿Alguien quiere un poco?- pregunté sacando el envase que había colocado con cuidado en mi mochila.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Ángela admirando el delicioso pastel.

Pronto, ambos se acostumbraron a la presencia de Edward en la mesa y hablaron con el casualmente. Casi no paro de sonreír en toda la hora y cuando la campana para la siguiente clase sonó, sentí que el tiempo había volado.

Edward me acompañó hasta el salón de Educación Física y yo caminé arrastrando los pies. Odio esa clase, siempre me caigo o tropiezo con alguien más. Edward se rió entre dientes de mi reacción.

- Odias la Educación física- dijo.

- Nunca me sale bien- gemí.

Volvió a reír y acarició mi cabello, luego se quedó quieto y pensativo, mirando hacia un lugar muy lejano.

- Nos vemos- dijo volviendo en sí, y caminando rápido hacia su clase.

**EPOV**

¡Me la hubiera llevado en brazos conmigo! Estaba a punto de sacarla de su clase para tomarla ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Caminé hacia mi auto, sin interés por la próxima clase. Nunca en todos mis años de existencia había estado tan fuera de control… Podía estar ¿Enamorado?

Esa palabra parecía ridícula en comparación a lo que siento por ella. No hay manera de describir la forma en que voltea mi mundo… _¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo? _Pensé con un gruñido.

Encendí la música de mi auto a todo volumen. Las canciones apasionadas de Rachmaninov de alguna manera parecían combinar con mis sentimientos caóticos. ¿Quién se imaginaría que un monstro como yo sintiera algo parecido?

_Un monstro como yo… _Gruñí frustrado.

Llevé mi mente hasta el gimnasio. Vi a Bella esquivar un balón y correr detrás de él para atraparlo. Casi cuando lo tenía en las manos lo pateó y gimió. Volvió a buscarlo y esta vez cuidó de que sus pies no lo patearan otra vez.

Lo lanzó hacia el centro de la cancha de voleibol y una de las chicas la atrapó para continuar el juego. Nadie le pasaba la pelota a ella, por razones obvias habían descubierto hace tiempo que no es una deportista.

Después de un par de tropiezos la clase había terminado y me apresuré hacia la puerta.

- ¿Finalizaron tus clases?- preguntó al verme.

- Si- mentí- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunté.

Ella me miró confundida.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- dijo incrédula.

- Porque quiero- dije impetuoso- vamos, llamaré a Charlie para decirle que no venga por ti.

…

En el auto ella se quitó los guantes y puso las manos frente al calentador. Me miró curiosa mientras sacaba el carro del estacionamiento y titubeando tocó mi mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

- Sigues frío- me recordó. La tomó de la palanca y la puso en frente del calentador junto a las suyas.

La miré y reí. Ella volteó hacia mí y se sonrojó dejando ir mi mano.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- tienes que conducir

Puse una mano en el volante y la otra la acerqué a Bella para acariciar su mejilla por un impulso que había tenido todo el santo día.

Con mis dedos rodeé su palma, pues podía conducir perfectamente con una mano, su corazón se aceleró y fruncí el ceño, había estado acelerándose con mayor frecuencia en los últimos días, no podía ser saludable. Hablaría con Carlisle sobre eso mas tarde.

- Gracias- dijo a la mitad del camino.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entender.

- Hoy me he sentido más humana de lo que me había sentido en años- dijo jugueteando con mis dedos.

Era una ironía, alguien tan inhumano haciéndola sentir así… Pero si funcionaba no veía cuál era el inconveniente.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada- le pedí.

Al llegar a su casa mi corazón se encogió por dejarla ir. Su mano cálida en la mía, hacía notar su ausencia.

…

- Alice- susurré desde mi habitación- ¿Has visto algo nuevo?

- No- respondió desde el auto, apenas estaba llegando a casa- veo siempre lo mismo, no sé qué día vendrá esa mujer, ni qué pasará después… El viernes va a salir el sol.

_Maldición _Pensé para mis adentros. Odiaba tener que dejar a Bella sola… el sol era el único agente que nos podía delatar como seres sobrenaturales. Nunca me había sentido tan terrible por tener que faltar a la secundaria, pero ahora todo era diferente.

**BPOV**

Subí a mi habitación y me quité los zapatos para dejarlos en el clóset. Me saqué la tobillera y exhalé de alivio… era muy molesta, esperaba poder dejar de usarla pronto.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio… Charlie lo había subido la semana pasada para mí. La mayoría de las gavetas contenían lápices y gomas de borrar, excepto una, la última a la izquierda. La abrí conteniendo la respiración… Allí seguía la tarjeta de presentación. "Librería Mística de Port Angels"

La tomé en mis manos y la estudié, esperando a que apareciera algo más en el papel… Por supuesto no pasaría. Tal vez si hacía un pequeño viaje para allá, encontraría lo que Ana me intentaba decir.

Mi estómago se encogió al pensar en ella. Su recuerdo era como una tronera en la casa segura que estaba empezando a construir, pero no sabía cómo hacer para repararla.

Pensé en Edward… _el tiene un auto, tal vez podría pedirle el favor de que me lleve_… No, ya hacía mucho por mí, no podía imponerle que me hiciera más favores.

Charlie trabajaba ahora más que antes, siempre estaba cansado. No podía pedirle que me llevara tampoco…

- ¡Agh!- gruñí- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta. Hasta ahora Ana sólo aparecía cuando le daba la gana.

Salí de mi habitación y recogí la ropa de Charlie para meterla en la lavadora. Bajé la limpiar la cocina y me quedé dando vueltas organizando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Cuando me había quedado sin quehaceres por hacer, recordé que el envase de la madre de Esme seguía en mi mochila, había olvidado regresarla. Subí a buscarla y la lavé con cuidado. Edward no había probado ni un bocado, era una lástima, nunca había comido un pastel tan delicioso.

_¿Y si yo hago uno para Edward? _Me sonrojé un poco por la idea, nada de lo que yo hiciera, podría compararse a las creaciones de Esme, a Edward podría desagradarle al final. Por otro lado era de mala educación regresar un envase vacío.

**(Por si preguntan, en mi hogar es así, nunca podemos regresar un envase vacío, debe llevar cualquier regalo para el que no los otorgó primero, J No sé si para ustedes es igual)**

Salté hacia la despensa y saqué los ingredientes para preparar un bizcocho de chocolate, era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Lo hice con la mayor meticulosidad de la que le había puesto en mi vida, y después de una hora de trabajo, el bizcocho caliente y esponjoso salió del horno.

Sonreí contenta con el trabajo y corté varios pedazos en forma de cuadrados para ponerlos en la taza., también dejé un poco para Charlie, porque según sabía es un fan del chocolate.

…

Mi padre llegó a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Huele magnífico Bella- cantó desde la puerta y yo solté una risita.

- La cena está lista- dije revolviendo la olla- también hice algo de postre.

- No sé cómo viví sin ti todos estos años- dijo cariñoso.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, en verdad yo también deseaba haberlo conocido desde antes.

- ¿Peque, estás bien?- dijo preocupado.

- ¡Ah!- respondí quitando con todas mis fuerzas la expresión agria de antes- ¡Si!

Charlie miró hacia el piso con tristeza, no dejaba de hacerlo desde el incidente. Siempre parecía inquieto y todas las noches revisaba mi habitación al menos dos veces, temeroso de que desapareciera nuevamente.

¿Cómo le explicaría lo que había ocurrido? Tampoco él había pedido explicaciones, ni tampoco hablábamos del incidente jamás.

Edward me habló de eso primer día que llegó temprano a clases "Saltaste con tus brazos abiertos hacia el vacío" me había dicho. Estaba segura que eso sonaba como que yo ansiaba morir, mi padre no debía pensar diferente.

- Papá- dije mirándolo a los ojos- te quiero, me gusta este lugar… Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan en casa, jamás voy a querer cambiarlo.

Charlie me miró confundido y a la vez conmovido. Si decir eso servía de algo para tranquilizarlo, era mejor intentarlo.

- Yo también te quiero Bella- respondió con los ojos aguados- por favor no vayas a ninguna parte.


	16. Port Angels

**BPOV**

Me desperté antes de que la alarma sonara y salí como un cohete a ducharme. Hoy estaba más ansiosa que nunca por llegar temprano, porque estaba segura de que él estaría ahí.

_Te estás emocionando como una tonta Bella _me recordé. Bajé las escaleras y di un traspié en el último escalón por lo que tuve que usar mis manos para proteger mi cabeza de la caída.

- Ow- lloriqueé por mis rodillas adoloridas al caer al piso. Mis manos estaban enrojecidas y me había hecho un pequeño raspón en la derecha.

Tenía que recordarme más a menudo que era mejor ser cuidadosa. Me levanté del piso, sobándome las rodillas y caminé cojeando un poco hasta la cocina. Saqué el alcohol, algodón y una curita de la despensa. Charlie las había comprado de caritas felices para mí, después de entender que tengo una tendencia autodestructiva.

Tomé la que más me gustaba, que era una carita con bigotes de gato y me limpié la herida con el algodón empapado, apretando los dientes por el ardor. Luego le puse la curita y volví a guardar todo.

Como me había levantado más temprano de lo normal, me puse a preparar panqueques. A Charlie y a mí nos gustan mucho.

Papá bajó cuando ya la mesa estaba puesta.

- ¿te caíste de la cama?- preguntó de buen humor. Yo me reí un poco.

Nos sentamos untos y él reparó en mi curita.

- ¿En serio te caíste de la cama?- dijo ahora preocupado.

- No papá- respondí.

- ¿De las escaleras?- asentí- ¿Otra vez?

- Lo siento…

- Voy a hacerte un cuarto en el piso de abajo- dijo serio

- No tienes que hacerlo- respondí agitando las manos- te prometo que seré más cuidadosa.

Me miró un poco receloso y terminamos el desayuno con lentitud para salir. Antes de seguir a Charlie hasta el auto, saqué la torta de chocolate de la alacena y la metí con cuidado en mi mochila. Estaba tan emocionada y preocupada que empezaría a vibrar como un teléfono móvil.

- Estás hiperactiva- notó mi padre mientras manejaba- ¿Algo ha pasado en la escuela?

Me sonrojé. A veces Charlie era muy observador, no pidió una respuesta y espero que no la haya encontrado en mi rubor, se quedó callado hasta despedirme cuando salí del auto.

Miré al estacionamiento expectante y el auto plateado hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza. Caminé hasta el edificio a pesar de que mi primer instinto era correr y lo encontré en mi salón favorito. En el escritorio tenía algunos cuadernos.

_¡Cierto! El viene a hacer la tarea conmigo _pensé un poco decepcionada. No era como que llegara temprano sólo porque quería verme ¿Cierto?

Me recibió con una sonrisa torcida y me senté en la silla del frente encarándolo.

- Hola Bella- dijo con su voz de terciopelo. Miré sus ojos y me quedé embelesada.

Estaba a punto de responderle "feliz cumpleaños" hasta que me acordé que esa no era la respuesta apropiada para un saludo

- Hola- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tarea te falta por hacer?

- Literatura- dijo.

- Es mi favorita- dije y sus ojos se encendieron de curiosidad.

Dejé mi bolso con cuidado a mi lado y lo abrí para buscar mi cuaderno. Me había olvidado por completo de la torta y me sonrojé pensando en lo ridícula que era mi idea. Anoche sonaba mucho mejor…

Me quedé congelada encima de mi bolso sin saber qué hacer y lo miré. El tenía una expresión interrogante en su ostro.

- Eh….- dije sacando la taza- te quería devolver la taza de Esme… pero… hice una torta para no entregarla vacía… ¡No tienes que comerla!, no es tan deliciosa como las que ella haría.

- Tonterías- dijo Edward.

Suspiré al abrir la tapa y el olor a chocolate llegó hasta mi nariz. Edward arrugó el rostro y casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

- Yo… si no la quieres no importa- dije apenada.

El me miró alarmado y me arrancó la taza de la mano sacando un trozo y probándolo. De dos mordidas ya se lo había engullido y me miró alegre.

- ¡Es delicioso!- dijo con demasiado eufemismo, que no era normal de él. Sonreí un poco tímida y él volvió a tapar el envase.

Sacamos ambos nuestros deberes y los hicimos silenciosamente. Mis manos dentro de mis guantes estaban ansiosas de salir para tocar otra vez la piel de Edward. En un momento perdí la concentración y me quedé mirando sus dedos sosteniendo un bolígrafo elegante que trazaba su elegante caligrafía

El se detuvo y dejó en la mesa. De la nada tomó mis palmas y una a una las despojó de sus guantes. Me sonrojé y lo miré, estaba sonriendo.

- No los tienes que usar conmigo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó volteando mi mano para ver la curita que le había puesto esta mañana.

- No es nada.

- Te caíste- adivinó

- Ya estoy acostumbrada- el suspiró exasperado.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

…

Las horas de clase pasaron con una lentitud imposible y cuando al fin pude liberarme, corrí hasta la cafetería. Fui una de las primeras en llegar y tuve que esperar hasta que mis amigos vinieran.

Edward fue el primero, me saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado. Ángela y Ben arribaron un poco después con sus bandejas.

- ¡Mira esto Bella!- dijo Ángela sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono de pantalla gigante, con sólo tres botones- Mi padre me lo compró para reemplazar el otro. ¿No es genial?

Ella me dejó tomarlo y le di vueltas en mis manos inspeccionándolo con cuidado. No tenía idea de cómo hacer que funcionara, pues lo más tecnológico que había usado era un computador viejo.

- Tienes que tocar la pantalla- me dijo con una risita.

Yo con mi dedo índice la toqué y se iluminó. Había una imagen de un amanecer al fondo. Me quedé asombrada de lo bonito que se veía.

- ¿Nunca has usado un teléfono?- dijo Edward mirándome entretenido. Me sonrojé un poco.

- No- respondí con sinceridad y le devolví el móvil a Ángela.

- Te quiero tomar una foto- dijo mi amiga

- ¿También hace eso?- dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Si Bella- se rió ella y puso l teléfono horizontalmente en frente de su cara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me tomaban fotos. No sabía exactamente cómo debía posar intenté sonreír a la cámara y me percaté de una mano adicional a la de ella la sostenía dese arriba.

Vi quién era que la agarraba y me quedé petrificada. Ana estaba parada detrás de Ángela sonriéndome.

- Bella no pongas esa cara- dijo mi amiga, pero no me moví.

- ¿Bella?- dijo la voz preocupada de Edward- ¿Qué ves?

Ana movió su mano hacia el frente arrastrando el teléfono del agarre de Ángela. Luego lo soltó y este cayó al piso estrepitosamente.

Ana desapareció y mi amiga dio un pequeño grito de terror, levantó el aparato que ahora tenía la pantalla rota

- ¡Mi padre me va a matar!- dijo tapándose la boca.

- Tal vez puedas ir a la tienda a repararlo antes de que se dé cuenta- dijo Ben intentando calmarla.

- ¡Me costará todos mis ahorros!- gimió

Busqué con la mirada hacia todas partes. Ella definitivamente había desaparecido. Me sentía tan culpable, Ana no tenía que meter a mis amigos en esto. Me levanté bruscamente tirando la silla hacia atrás.

Todos en la cafetería ahora me miraban fijamente. Agache mi cabeza sin poder soportar la presión de sus miradas y recogí la silla del suelo.

- Me tengo que ir- susurré y caminé con prisa hacia el estacionamiento.

Llegué hasta una parte desolada y fuera de la vista de todos.

- ¡Ana!- dije con ira- ¡Es suficiente!, ¡no tienes por qué comprometer a mis amigos también!

No recibí respuesta de su parte y pateé con mi pié la pared de ladrillo haciéndome daño. Me agaché y lo sostuve gimiendo un poco.

**EPOV**

Noté la expresión de terror de Bella mirando hacia la cámara, como si estuviera presenciando algo terrible.

- Bella no pongas esa cara-dijo Ángela.

- ¿Bella?- Pregunté angustiado por su expresión- ¿Qué ves?

Miré hacia la cámara en las manos de la chica, para encontrar lo que aterrara a Bella y de repente, se movió sola unos milímetros haciendo que se cayera al piso. Escuché a la perfección cómo se destrozaba la pantalla en contacto al suelo.

No reparé en las palabras de mortificación de la chica del teléfono. En vez miré a Bella, ella giraba hacia todas partes buscando a alguien.

Luego se levantó tirando su silla al suelo y con la mirada al piso, la recogió sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

- Me tengo que ir- susurró y salió de la cafetería. Tuve la intención de correr tras ella, pero no supe si era lo más apropiado.

Mis hermanos me veían igual de confusos, ellos habían estado mirando hacia la mesa cuando yo vociferé mi preocupación por Bella. Habían notado el extraño comportamiento del teléfono por sus vistas agudas y todos supieron sin duda al igual que yo, que Bella sabía de qué se trataba, por su actitud de terror incluso antes de que el aparato saliera volando

Todos escuchamos con atención sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento. Incluso Rosalie dirigía sus pensamientos a lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

- ¡Ana!- dijo desde su posición con furia. Di un respingo al escuchar su nombre y Jasper notó mi cambio emocional- ¡Es suficiente!, ¡no tienes por qué comprometer a mis amigos también!

Se quedó callada y escuché un golpe y luego a ella gimiendo, al parecer había golpeado algo por su ira. Me levanté para ir por ella. Ana…. Ella hacía todo por destruir a Bella y yo no podía hacer nada para que se largara de su vida.

Llegué hasta Bella, que estaba acurrucada lejos de la vista de todos y me incliné a su espalda. Ella me sintió y no se sobresaltó.

- Te llevaré a casa si no te sientes bien.

- No- dijo cortante y me sentí derrotado por su rechazo- déjame sola

Odié a Ana, con todo mi petrificado corazón, quería desaparecer su espíritu de la tierra, sin importad lo que me costara. Me alejé de Bella decidido, las clases que me faltaban no me importaban, había algo más vital que hacer.

Subí al auto con las voces de mis hermanos en mi cabeza haciéndome preguntas. Conduje furiosamente sobrepasando por varios kilómetros la cifra permitida.

Cuando estuve en la mansión corrí hasta la biblioteca de mi padre y me fui a la parte más alejada, Saqué un libro de cocina y la librera se hundió con un pequeño chirrido.

Entré a la parte oculta de la librería que contienen los conocimientos inmortales de varias épocas. Algunos, escritos incluso por vampiros y hombres lobo.

Saqué el tomo que había estado investigado incansablemente… Debía tener algo de información sobre ella, algo que pudiera usar para ayudarla.

Abrí el libro que rezaba "Mors" en la portada. Las palabras plateadas sobre un terciopelo negro, significaban muerte, traducido del latín original. Lo había escrito un antiguo vampiro aristócrata, fanático de la lengua muerta. Llevaba casi quinientas páginas, pero nada podía encontrar algo que ayudara a Bella.

Hablaba sobre la mecánica de morir, la incertidumbre del viaje eterno del alma, cómo funcionaban las transformaciones vampíricas para contrarrestar el ascenso incluso después de la muerte.

Pero nada sobre poderes sobrenaturales que se relacionaran.

Suspiré frustrado y hojeé las páginas mirando intensamente las palabras. Agarré el puente de mi nariz estresado.

Mis hermanos estaban en casa un par de horas después, pero eran lo suficientemente sabios para entender que no era el mejor momento para molestarme.

Pasé cuatro horas más mas detallando cada palabra y traduciéndola con la mejor calidad posible para no perder nada en el proceso, Carlisle había llegado a casa del trabajo y subía para echarme una mano.

La mente de Alice viajó hacia un callejón oscuro en una visión aterradora…

**BPOV**

Cuando Edward se fue sin decir nada mi estómago se revolvió de culpa, estaba iracunda y no medí mis palabras. Regresé a mi salón y no lo volví a ver en el resto del día. Su asiento en la clase de biología estaba vacío y la culpa creció aún más. Ahora ni siquiera quería ver mi cara.

Suspiré desanimada y entré en la clase haciendo anotaciones que mi mente no procesaba. Debía pagar por los daños hechos, la única razón de que Ángela estuviera angustiada era por Ana y ella era mi responsabilidad después de y todo.

Salí de la clase de deporte y fui a buscar a mi amiga fuera del salón donde impartían literatura. Su cara estaba hundida en la depresión total.

- Ángela- la llamé y ella levantó la cara para verme, forzó una sonrisa y me acerqué- Te ayudaré a reparar tu móvil, ayudaré a que lo pagues, no te preocupes.

Ella sonrió y me miró con ternura.

- No Bella- se negó- nada de esto es tu culpa- suspiró _Todo esto es mi culpa _pensé- iré a casa a buscar mis ahorros y Ben me llevará a la tienda.

- ¡Iré contigo!- me ofrecí, pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer- ¿Dónde queda?

- En el centro comercial de Port Angels, tardaremos un poco en ellegar.

Mi mente se aclaró de repente. Ana no hacía actos aleatorios, ella quería que fuera a Port Angels, ella lo sabía todo el tiempo.

- No tienes que venir si no quieres- me dijo.

- Iré- decidí.


	17. ¿Héroe o Bestia?

**BPOV**

Llamé a mi padre con el teléfono de Ben y le informé que saldría con unos amigos a Port Angels.

- Espero que la pases bien- me dijo con la voz un poco cansada. El trabajo lo estaba consumiendo.

- Gracias papá- dije agradecida, Renee raramente me dejaba salir con mis amigos- trataré de llegar para hace la cena.

- No te preocupes por eso- replicó- pediré pizza

- Es solo por hoy.

- Adiós peque, diviértete- dijo y colgó

Le regresé el teléfono a Ben con un "gracias" y salimos en su auto hasta la casa de Ángela. No lo sabía, pero Ben siempre la llevaba y era cercano con la familia de ella.

Mi amiga abrió la puerta con sus llaves y su madre la saludó desde la sala.

- Hola mamá- respondió- te quiero presentar a una amiga, ella es Bella- dijo mirando en mi dirección

- Buenas tardes- dije con cortesía.

- Gusto en conocerte Bella- dijo la mujer amablemente, se parece mucho a su hija.

- ¿Podemos salir al centro comercial?- preguntó Ángela y la vi sostener la respiración- llegaré antes de las ocho.

La madre miró a su hija dubitativa y asintió después de un rato. Ángela es digna de confianza y su madre no pone en duda eso.

- Antes de las ocho- repitió la señora Weber

- ¡Gracias!- chilló- buscaré mis cosas.

Subió las escaleras a galope y cuando salió, traía una cartera de mano, me despedí y salimos hacia el auto de Ben.

Me senté atrás y los escuché conversar en el camino. Siempre me fascinaban sus temas, pero no me incluía mucho, pues no sabía muy bien que decir.

En una hora estábamos en el centro comercial. Ángela caminó nerviosa hacia la tienda, con todos los papeles del teléfono. Estaba en el tercer piso, en una tienda de electrónicos caros.

Los que atendían en el mostrador tenían todos uniformes negros con el símbolo de la compañía sobre su corazón.

Una chica de cabello rojo nos atendió y revisó el teléfono.

- Esto no lo cubre la garantía- le dijo con tono aburrido.

- Pagaré la reparación- dijo Ángela un poco decepcionada- ¿Cuánto tardará?

- Unas horas, el técnico no se ha desocupado.

Nos sentamos los tres en una de las sillas de la zona de comida a esperar. Apreté nerviosamente mis manos sin saber dónde empezar a buscar la librería que Ana me había señalado. No conocía esta ciudad y la tarjeta no me daba muchas pistas.

- Me gustaría conseguir algunos libros- les dije y ambos me miraron

- Podemos ir contigo- dijo Ben.

- No se preocupen- les dije. Me vería muy rara buscando una librería mística cuya locación era desconocida para mí- volveré pronto.

Ambos se despidieron de mí y me apresuré. Debía empezar buscando alguna pista.

Caminé entre las tiendas y encontré a un oficial del centro comercial que caminaba confiado entre los pasillos.

- Disculpe- dije tímidamente- ¿Sabe por casualidad dónde puedo encontrar la Librería Mística de Port Angels?

El me miró un poco suspicaz.

- Aquí no hay ninguna- dijo con su tono de oficial- debería buscar por los locales externos al centro comercial.

- Gracias- le dije y caminé hasta la salida.

Al menos había descartado un área. La puerta se abrió a mi paso y bajé la escalinata de piedra hacia la calle. El sol quería asomarse entre las nubes que hoy parecían menos espesas que ayer. Tal vez se acercaba un día soleado.

Había una larga avenida de tiendas de café, floristerías y restaurantes. Decidí seguir ese camino, pues no se me ocurría nada mejor.

- Ana- susurré- sería muy útil si te aparecieras- dije al aire, pero como siempre no obtuve respuesta.

Suspiré y pregunté a una chica que llevaba un delantal y retiraba algunas tazas de café de la mesa externa.

- Buenas tardes- dije y ella me sonrió.

- Bienvenida- dijo automáticamente.

- ¿Sabe dónde queda la Librería Mística de Port Angels?

- No sé de una librería mística- dijo amablemente- pero sé que más allá hay varias, tal vez pueda encontrar lo que busca.

- Gracias- le dije y seguí mi camino.

Como la chica me había dicho, encontré una librería común de dos pisos al final de la calle. Tenía una vidriera que exhibía los libros mejor vendidos y quise tener dinero para comprarlos todos.

Entré por la puerta de madera y cristal y el sonido de una campanilla indicó mi llegada.

- Buenas tardes- dijo el anciano detrás de un mostrador- ¿qué desea?

- Estoy buscando una librería en específico… Se llama Librería Mística de Port Angels

Rozó su barba blanca con sus dedos, pensativo.

- He escuchado de ese lugar- dijo y abrí los ojos con avidez- al final de la avenida 101, es un poco difícil de encontrar.

- Gracias señor- dije y sin perder tiempo me acerqué a la puerta otra vez.

- ¡Sea cuidadosa!- me advirtió- Esa zona al oscurecer se vuelve problemática.

- No tardaré- me despedí y caminé casi a trote.

La avenida 101 estaba por la dirección en la que me dirigía, pero tardé cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar. Gradualmente, en el camino, reducía la cantidad de locales y aumentaban las rejas.

Me sentí un poco asustada y apreté el paso. Llegué al cartel que anunciaba "Avenida 101" a las cinco aproximadamente.

Esto era una tremenda locura, no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía buscar y menos la dirección de la tienda. Miré hacia atrás considerando regresar sobre mis pasos para no mortificar a mis amigos.

- Estás cerca- escuché desde las paredes. Volteé a ambos lados.

- ¿Ana?- pregunté.

- Sigue hacia adelante.

Dudé un poco, y di lentos pasos hacia el frente, seguí sin girar a ninguna dirección esperando otra instrucción. Caminé más de una cuadra.

- Detente- ordenó y obedecí- ahora a la derecha.

Giré y sólo me encontré con una calle ciega.

Había un par de edificios a ambos lados y mi atención fue captada por una puerta de madera inusual. Tenía varios amuletos tallados en la madera y un atrapa sueños colgado.

En letras decadentes decía "Librería Mística de Port Angels". Parecía una tienda casera, no era muy notable, ni tenía vidrieras.

Llegué a la puerta vacilante y con mi puño toqué un par de veces.

Después de un rato, una mujer de edad avanzad con cabello blanquecino y piel morena me recibió. Era muy bajita, casi un metro y medio de altura. Miró mi rostro y pareció sorprendida.

- Bienvenida- me dijo con una sonrisa amable y se apartó para dejarme entrar.

- Gracias- respondí, atravesando la puerta titubeando.

- ¿Busca algo en especial?- preguntó ofreciéndome su ayuda.

- No estoy segura de lo que estoy buscando- respondí con sinceridad y ella me miró como si entendiera.

Miré la librería, Era pequeña y desordenada. Los libros estaban apilados en el suelo y también en las estanterías. El olor a humedad resultaba agradable y combinaban con las páginas amarillentas de los libros.

Las paredes eran de un color nuez decolorado, con un techo de madera rústico. Todo parecía ser muy místico en ese lugar. El nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

- Estoy segura de que encontrarás lo que buscas- dijo la anciana, dándome la libertad de explorar.

- Se lo agradezco- dije y ella se quedó sumida en una lectura.

Caminé por los primeros estantes, mirando los lomos de cuero de algunos libros. Las letras eran doradas y envejecidas, algunas en idiomas que no reconocía. De repente, un libro cayó al piso con un golpe seco, abierto de par en par.

Tal vez Ana quería que leyera este. Me agaché para recogerlo y quedé paralizada por la imagen pintada a mano que se veía en la página... Una mujer de cabello color plateado largo hasta las caderas con una palidez y Belleza extraordinaria que me hacía recordar la apariencia de los Cullen. La única diferencia eran sus ojos color carmesí como la sangre.

Un escalofrío subió por mi espina. Examiné el texto, estaba escrito en unos símbolos extraños, que nunca había visto. No podía entender ni una sola palabra.

- Los fríos- dijo la anciana que ahora estaba detrás de mí. Me sobresalté y la miré frunciendo el ceño- eso es lo que dice.

- ¿Usted puede leer esto?- pregunté asombrada y ella asintió.

- Esos son los símbolos de mi tribu. Los Quileute- ella extendió sus manos – lo leeré para ti.

- ¡Gracias!

Ella caminó hasta una silla de madera y se sentó con el libro en el regazo y empezó a recitar las palabras.

"Los fríos, llamados de tal manera por su helada piel, son seres de oscuridad, enemigos naturales del gran lobo.

Su belleza es angelical, engatusadora, para atraer víctimas que son presas de su hambre eterna de sangre, son fuertes, veloces y eternos. Sus ojos son reflejo de su hambre, cuando más desean la sangre más oscuros se vuelven…"

Mi mente estaba dando vueltas con todas las palabras de aquella mujer. Piel fría, ojos cambiantes, fuerza… eternidad.

Escuché con atención las palabras de la mujer sobre la batalla entre la tribu Quileute y el aquelarre de fríos, todo era tan irreal, tan místico, pero ¿Imposible?

Si mis habilidades existían, quedaba espacio en el mundo para una variedad inmensa de cosas extrañas… ¿Serían ellos capaces de ayudarme?

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción, no podía perder más tiempo. La mujer había detenido su lectura y yo la miré con determinación.

- Gracias- dije deprisa y salí caminando con rapidez por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad.

Pensé en Ana, ella quería alejarme de ellos ¿Para protegerme?... Pero… Edward nunca había lastimado, ¡jamás!

Miré mis manos temblorosas y pensé en las suyas, tan amables, esto era mucho para procesar, pero de algo estoy segura: No les temo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y entré en pánico. Mis amigos ya debían haber salido. Apreté el paso y veinte minutos más tarde estaba totalmente oscuro.

Las calles estaban vacías y todavía estaba en una zona poco segura. Empecé a hiperventilar. _No pasará nada Bella. Mantén tu mente positiva._

Caminé y escuché algunos pasos en las calles. Al frente. Mi estómago se revolvió y la sensación de terror subió. Peor que estar sola en una calle tenebrosa, era, estar acompañada por un extraño en una calle tenebrosa.

Abracé mi cuerpo con fuera y continué caminando. De un callejón, salió una figura alta y sombría que llevaba una sonrisa fría iluminada por los faroles, se detuvo a unos pasos frente a mí. Mi corazón se batió en mi pecho decidí no seguir por ese camino y giré hacia una calle desconocida, casi trotando.

Seguí por la calle unidireccional e intenté retomar la dirección que llevaba previamente, pero alguien estaba parado allí, mirándome. Corrí hacia la otra dirección aterrorizada.

Llegué al final de la calle y giré hacia la única dirección libre. Me congele… una calle ciega y oscura. Sin escapatoria.

Me devolví en mis pasos, pero al frente se acercaban tres hombres altos, vestidos con chaquetas raídas y con expresiones sombrías.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

- Oye preciosura- dijo el del medio con voz ronca- ¿Quieres divertirte un poco?

Temblé de miedo... y lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Yo voy primero- volvió a hablar el del medio, los otros dos sonrieron- ustedes la sujetan

Captando la orden, los otros dos hombres caminaron hacia mí retrocedí hasta tropezarme. Me arrastré en el piso lejos de ellos, pero llegué al final y mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

El más grande se acercó tomándome ambas muñecas con sus brazos, pegándolas a la pared y el otro comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi chaqueta. Me contorsioné de pavor y encontré mi voz para proferir un grito desgarrador.

Uno de ellos me miró fastidiado y tapó mi poca con sus sucias y rasposas manos. Me vi impulsada a una visión.

**…**

Había entrado y salido de visiones al menos tres veces, en una de ellas me estaban apuñalando repetidamente entre las costillas, otra, parecía ser una sobredosis y la última, moría ahogada después de ser tirada al río.

Ocasionalmente, cuando recuperaba a conciencia, sentía manos ásperas acariciando mis brazos desnudos y luego mi abdomen, temblé de asco antes de hundirme en otra visión.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, no sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a mi cuerpo, pero mi mente estaba cansada, tan cansada… Rodaron lágrimas por mis mejillas.

_Ya no más, por favor _Rogué en mi mente. _Ya no más…_

Estaba atrapada en la última de mis visiones, otra vez me estaba ahogando. El mar estaba muy sucio y quemaba mis ojos al igual que mis pulmones por la falta de aire. Algo sostenía mi tobillo y lo arrastraba hasta las profundidades del mar. Del desespero mis brazos se agitaron sin propósito, pues no había forma de sobrevivir.

Y por cuarta vez… la oscuridad que no se volvía menos aterradora con por el tiempo, me arrastró lejos.

- … erta…- pude escuchar desde algún lugar lejano.

**EPOV**

Las oleadas de ira y dolor me guiaron por los callejones vacíos de Port Angels. Los pensamientos depravados de los asaltantes me revolvían la conciencia y deseé tener mis manos rompiendo sus cuellos.

El rostro contorsionado de miedo y dolor de Bella a través de sus mentes me hizo rugir con fuerza como una bestia enfurecida.

Cuando a fin llegué a ella, estaba tirada entre los tres hombres mientras uno de ellos acariciaba su cara ausente de forma asquerosa.

Los mandé volando hacia las paredes y me obligué a detenerme para llegar a Bella primero. La atraje en mis brazos y corrí de vuelta a mi auto.

- Despierta Bella- rogué mientras ella respiraba con dificultad en mis brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos- Por favor mi ángel, despierta.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de ira, Alice me había advertido que no los asesinara, pero mis instintos bestiales querían arrancarles la piel lenta y dolorosamente.

¡Malditos sean!

Escuché un gemido en su dirección.

- ¡Bella!- dije casi a gritos- ¿Me escuchas?

- Ya no más- susurró con la voz rota.

Recordé las manos de aquellos hombres tocando sus brazos, su cabello su cara, su cintura... Mi visión se volvió de sangre y quise salir a cazarlos. ¡_Concéntrate Edward!_

¿Cuántas veces había visto las muertes de esos hombres? ¿Por cuánto dolor la habían hecho pasar?

La vibración en mi pecho me advirtió que estaba gruñendo, intenté controlarme, pero noté que con la vibración ella extrañamente estaba más calmada.

Volví a hacerlo, pero esta vez más como un suave ronroneo. Los ojos de Bella pestañearon ligeramente, los volvió a cerrar y seguí ronroneando. Ella extendió sus brazos de forma titubeante hacia mí.

Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho que no dejó de vibrar, sus latidos se tranquilizaron y ella llevó su cuerpo hacia mí, poniendo su mejilla sobre mis pectorales.

Rodeé su espalda con uno de mis brazos y con el otro la elevé por la cintura para situarla en mi regazo. Ella suspiró y sus temblores desaparecieron un poco.

- Gatito- susurró y me hizo sonreír.

- Voy a llevarte a casa- le susurré en el oído.

La llevé cargada hasta el asiendo de conducir y la dejé encima de mis piernas para comenzar el retorno.

Apenas encendí la maquinaria, ella dio un respingo y abrió los ojos echándose hacia atrás chocando con el volante.

Me miró y vio que estaba sentada sobre mí. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo con voz aguda- Esos….hombres… estaban.

La ira regresó a mí y tuve que ocultar mi rostro de asesino en serie para no asustarla más.

- Shhhh- la calmé acariciando su cabello- todo está bien ahora

- ¿Me salvaste?- dijo sin aliento.

- Lamento no haberlo evitado- dije con la voz monótona para no denotar mi odio.

Ella se miró y comprobó que no llevaba su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué- dijo con un temblor en su voz- pasó?

Comprendí a lo que se refería.

- No sucedió nada- le aseguré.

Ella se tranquilizó y me miró, como si se diera cuenta de repente de algo.

- ¿Cómo me protegiste de tres hombres peligrosos sin un rasguño?- tanteó mirándome con atención.

Me puse tieso, esa era una pregunta con un motivo de tras fondo.

- Me he entrenado- dije y su rostro se hundió en decepción- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó de mi regazo. Me bajé detrás y ella caminó hacia la puerta de pasajeros que le abrí. Ahora su reacción me había tomado por sorpresa.

Cuando se montó y regresé a mi asiento ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Yo te dije mi secreto- me dijo sin mirarme- ¿y tú no puedes decirme el tuyo?

¿Mi secreto? ¿Podía ser que conocía algo de mí? Apreté los dientes y no hablé.

- Necesito ir al centro comercial- dijo con voz monótona- allí están Ben y Ángela, deben estar preocupados por mí.

Conduje pensando en sus palabras. Me daban vueltas en la cabeza confundiéndome más cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando llegamos ellos estaban saliendo del centro comercial con rostros preocupados, estaban buscando a Bella.

Ella se bajó del auto y cuando la vieron mostraron una auténtica expresión de alivio.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclamó su amiga- ¡Estábamos buscándote por todo el centro comercial!... ¿Edward?- dijo al verme posicionándome al lado de Bella.

- Buenas noches- contesté cortésmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

- Me he encontrado con Bella y he acordado llevarla a cenar

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no negó mis palabras.

- Si es así… entonces te esperamos- dijo Ben

- No es necesario- insistí- puedo llevarla a casa yo mismo.

Nos miraron suspicaces y se despidieron para dejarnos solos. Bella estaba enfurruñada y no quería hablar conmigo, a pesar de que la curiosidad la carcomía.

Le abrí la puerta del auto y ella entró diligentemente, cuando el auto empezó a andar pregunté.

- ¿Cuáles crees que son mis secretos?

Ella volteó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

- No puedo ver tu muerte- dijo apuntando mi pecho

- Puede ser una casualidad…

- Tus ojos cambian de color, tu apariencia y la de tu familia es diferente, tu piel es fría al tacto, eres fuerte y no intentes engañarme con esas patrañas de que sabes natación y artes marciales.

Apreté las manos al volante, sus sospechas eran bastante reveladoras.

- ¿Y qué crees que soy?- volví a preguntar, en tono de burla, para hacer parecer sus conjeturas, ridiculeces.

- ¿Bebes sangre también?- concluyó

Eso definitivamente no era algo que pudiera adivinar observándome nada más. Quería confiarle mi secreto, pero ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿Huiría despavorida de mi presencia monstruosa? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Me delataría?... No, lo último era imposible. Bella no es una delatora.

- ¿Qué harías si lo hiciera?- la cuestioné.

- No quiero ser la cena- dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondí con preocupación

- Entonces está bien- indicó con simplicidad

- ¿Así nada más?- repliqué incrédulo

- ¡Vamos! Estoy acostumbrada a lo sobrenatural, esto puedo manejarlo.

Masajeé mis sienes y suspiré. Ella no entendía para nada lo que estaba aceptando tan a la ligera.

- Soy un monstro- confesé con vergüenza.

- ¡Entonces yo también!- soltó- ¡Hagamos una fiesta!- dijo levantando los brazos y moviéndolos en el aire

- ¡BELLA!- grité y ella se quedó quieta- ¿No entiendes que soy una amenaza?

- Me salvaste- respondió, Dios, sus ojos sólo irradiaban seguridad y confianza.

Aparqué frente a un restaurant y ella miró hacia la ventana.

- ¿Entonces sí vamos a comer?- dijo emocionada

- No puedo dejar que pases hambre- contesté.


	18. La persona que necesito a mi lado

**BPOV  
**Entré en el restaurant de apariencia refinada detrás de Edward, no tenía hambre de comida, sino de información. Él, de alguna manera había confirmado mis conjeturas.

Abrió la puerta y me miró expectante para que yo entrara primero. Caminé un par de pasos hacia el frente y el cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Dos meseras, devorando a Edward con la mirada cuando lo notaron en la entrada, se acercaron casi tropezando una con la otra.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo una rubia bien parecida que me hizo sentir pequeña, estrujé mis manos una con la otra por el nerviosismo - ¿Mesa para su hermana y usted?- preguntó bateando sus pestañas de forma provocativa, su tono me molestaba en serio.

- No es mi hermana- dijo Edward fríamente y me sonrojé- quiero una mesa privada

- Como usted quiera- respondió un poco decepcionada, pero sin perder las esperanzas en su cortejo- Kat, yo me encargo- le dijo a la otra mesera y esta se retiró, creí escucharla maldecir.

Nos guió hacia una parte alejada en el segundo piso, mientras subíamos las escaleras, Edward tomó mi brazo para mantenerme cerca de él. Arrugué la frente sin entender su comportamiento. Miré alrededor del salón del segundo piso, no había nadie alrededor. Edward apartó la silla de la primera mesa para mí. La mesera resopló y me senté ruborizada.

- ¿Qué le sirvo?- dijo dirigiéndose sólo a Edward cuando se sentó, el no le prestó atención y me miró.

- ¿Qué quieres Bella?- me preguntó.

Me puse nerviosa viendo tantas opciones en el menú, no sabía que era la mayoría de las cosas, pasé hasta la sección de postres.

- ¿Un helado de fresa?- le dije dudosa a Edward y el sonrió

- Tienes que comer bien Bella- respondió- ¿Qué tal un plato de raviolis y luego un helado?

- Es mucho…

- Por favor traiga eso- le dijo a la mesera- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- Agua- respondí mordiéndome el labio. Estaba abusando del bolsillo de Edward y me sentía avergonzada de no poder pagar nada de la comida.

- ¿Algo para usted?- dijo mirando a Edward batiendo las pestañas y mostrando su provocativo escote.

- Nada, se puede retirar- la despachó y ella se fue bufando.

¿Y aparte no comería nada? Bueno… si lo pensaba con lógica, él comía otras cosas.

- No traje nada de dinero…- le recordé avergonzada

- No vas a pagar nada- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora que siempre hacía mi corazón latir

- ¿No extrañas la comida normal?- pregunté y él se tensó.

- No me gusta ya… es como probar tierra.

Pesé un poco y me llevé las manos a la boca para tapar mi sorpresa.

- ¡Y te comiste ese pastel que hice!- dije angustiada- ¡Lo siento!

El rió con ganas desordenándose el cabello con los dedos. La mesera irrumpió con mi vaso de agua y lo dejó frente a mí sin siquiera mirarnos. Se retiró silenciosamente.

Tal vez él tenía hambre y no tenía de donde comer… ¿Los de su clase comían regularmente? Si era así, tal vez estaría hambriento en este momento y "sangre" no era parte del menú.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- solté y su curiosidad brillo en sus ojos dorados- Ya que tú me invitaste a comer, puedes beber de mí…

Sus manos golpearon la mesa y el vaso botó agua hacia los lados por la vibración. Parecía muy molesto y tenso. Temía que sus dientes se partieran por la presión.

No fue una buena idea después de todo.

- ¡Jamás me ofrezcas algo así, ni a mí ni a nadie!- dijo duramente con sus ojos negros como la noche

- Lo lamento…- me disculpé mirando al piso.

Edward se relajó y cambió su posición.

- No, no- rogó- por favor no pongas esa cara, no quise ser duro- levante mis ojos y lo vi revolviéndose el cabello cobrizo con desesperación- No bebo sangre humana- me informó

- ¿Ah no?- respondí con los ojos abiertos- ¿Entonces cuál?

- De animal- respondió roncamente

Se detuvo un momento y luego siguió con una expresión grave.

- ¿No te hubiera desagradado que consumiera sangre humana?- preguntó

- No- respondí serena, tampoco lo entendía yo misma, pero incluso si tomaba la sangre de humanos, jamás me sentiría amenazada o desagradada por él.

- ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo así de fácil?- suspiró abatido.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero la mesera entró con mi plato de raviolis en una mano y me lo sirvió, esperó un poco intentando llamar la atención de él, pero Edward sólo me miraba a mí.

- ¿Ha cambiado de parecer señor?- preguntó

- No, se puede retirar- contestó frio

Nos dejó solos otra vez.

- Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- dijo él, reponiéndose

- Qué casualidad- respondí- yo iba a decir justo lo mismo… ¿Qué te parece una y una?

- Hecho- accedió

- Comienza tu- lo animé

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?... Lo de… mi naturaleza

- Encontré un libro de una tribu Quileute, la anciana de la tienda lo leyó para mí.

- No te topaste con esa información de casualidad, ¿Cierto?

- Es mi turno de preguntar.

El puso una cara de impaciencia, pero me dejó lanzar mi pregunta.

- ¿Son como… vampiros? El libro se refiere a ustedes como "los fríos", ¿Es eso lo mismo?

- Nos podemos considerar vampiros, si,- respondió serenamente- las tribus nos llamaban así por nuestra piel… Ahora, come y luego responde a mi pregunta.

Tomé n ravioli con el tenedor y lo mastiqué, estaba rico, me comí otros más para pensar en mis palabras. Él esperó pacientemente.

- Alguien me dijo que fuera a ese lugar, alguien que sabía algo de ustedes

- ¿Quién?- preguntó alarmado

- ¡No estás siguiendo las reglas!- el cruzó sus brazos sin dejar de verme- ¿el sol los hiere?

- Muchas creencias sobre los vampiros están erradas, lo que es cierto es que no podemos mostrarnos a la luz- dijo rápidamente-¿Quién te guió?

Tomé varios sorbos de agua y lancé la respuesta.

- Ana…- dije de forma ahogada- ¿Qué sucede con el sol?

Edwad ahora estaba claramente irritado.

- Te lo mostraré algún día- rechinó los dientes un poco- Tu padre me contó sobre ella, Ana habló contigo después de partir- afirmó en vez de preguntar.

- Si- dije bajando la mirada, con el corazón doliéndome en cada latido- sé que parece una locura- solté el tenedor al lado de mi plato y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. No tenía muchas ganas de ver su cara de incredulidad, no de él.

- Te creo- dijo con seriedad separé mis dedos y vi sus ojos con claridad, eran serios, sin ningún titubeo ni duda.

- ¿Pueden ayudarme?- pregunté esperanzada, hundió los ojos en el mantel con pena.

- Aún no- respondió. "Aún" me daba un poco de esperanza- Necesito que me digas todo sobre tus habilidades.

Asentí, sin saber por dónde empezar.

- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste a Ana después de que… se fuera?

Temblé un poco al recordar el día del accidente. Empecé a relatarle todo, sin obviar ningún detalle, desde que la vi por la ventana, la forma en que me guió hasta el risco, cuando me salvó en las escaleras, el encuentro en mi habitación, el teléfono de Ángela… todo.

Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no me interrumpió ni una sola vez. Al terminar, el se revolvió en su silla y puso un rostro de irritación antes de que la mesera viniera nuevamente.

- ¿Ya ha terminado?- preguntó viendo mi plato casi lleno- ¿Quiere que le traiga el postre?

- Si por favor- le dije, ella se llevó mi comida y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que regresó con el postre

Edward apoyó sus codos en la mesa, el silencio se prolongó y hundí la cuchara en el helado de fresa. Dulce y frío.

- ¿Has buscado una forma de librarte de ella?- preguntó serio

- No sé ni cómo interpretar lo que está pasando, mucho menos exorcizar espíritus, pero creo que está atormentada, quiero ayudar...

- ¡Te está destruyendo!- se quejó con las palmas arriba

- No lo sé- contesté pensativa- el día que me salvó de caerme por las escaleras…

Edward bufó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, parecía intranquilo. Volví a sacarle un pedazo a mi helado.

Llevaba apenas la mitad y decidí dejarlo. Mi estómago no estaba en su mejor forma, ni siquiera para el dulce.

La mesera llegó por enésima vez, después de un largo silencio y sacó la cuenta. Edward pagó con un billete demasiado grande y se levantó para abrirme la puerta.

**EPOV**

La razón por la que Bella confiaba en Ana, era porque creía que ella la había salvado de herirse… No sabía cómo decirle la verdad sin parecer un acosador y así alejarla de mí.

Giré el volante para cruzar en la curva de la carretera y la miré, estaba acurrucada en el asiento con mi chaqueta alrededor. Sus reacciones siempre me llevaban por sorpresa, apenas unos minutos antes, la asaltaron en un callejón y descubrió que estudia con una familia de vampiros… Cualquier otra persona estaría aterrada, en estado de shock, pero ella se lo tomaba con mucha más calma.

Su mente era desesperantemente callada y el silencio taladraba mis oídos peor que cualquier estruendo.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?- pregunté

- Dime

- No te acerques más a Ana, no hagas nada de lo que ella diga- dije con voz involuntariamente oscura.

Bella no se atrevió a cuestionarme y asintió, estrujó sus manos una contra la otra mientras se mordía el labio.

…

Ya estábamos muy cerca de su casa y bajé la velocidad. El carro de policía estaba al frente y la luz de la sala iluminaba la estancia principal.

_"Ya está, este mismo fin de semana le compro un teléfono" _pensaba Charlie preocupado. Bella se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Aparqué el auto en frente de su casa y ella se puso nerviosa

Miró hacia la puerta del auto y suspiró con pesadez. La miré curioso, ella no quería salir del auto _Tal vez quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo _Sonreí ante la idea. Finalmente, puso su mano en la perilla y la haló con determinación, volteó hacia mí.

- Gracias por todo- dijo con rapidez

- ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?- pregunté aún angustiado por su estado mental

- Sip- respondió animada, fingiendo una sonrisa, me molestaba que no me confiara sus sentimientos, pero quién soy yo para exigir- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió

- Espera- la detuve y ella paró en seco- mañana no estaré en el instituto.

Las comisuras de sus labios bajaron de golpe, estaba, se compuso rápidamente fingiendo otra vez una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces el lunes?

- El lunes- terminé y ella caminó silenciosa hacia su casa mientras la observaba.

Cuando ella saludó a Charlie y subió a su habitación, sentí que era el momento de dejar mi auto en casa. Me apresuré a manejar el de regreso e ignoré las mentes agitadas de mis familiares al llegar, no quería responder sus preguntas curiosas en ese momento. Alice era la única que saltaba de un lado a otro de felicidad, pero por supuesto, se reservó sus visiones para ella sola.

- Bella está a salvo- aclaré con voz normal desde fuera de la casa- la dejé en su casa, ahora voy a cazar- mentí.

Antes de que Emmet pudiera alcanzarme para interrogarme, corrí a máxima velocidad y me perdí en el bosque. Cuando las mentes de mis hermanos y sus aromas estuvieron fuera de mi alcance, giré hacia la derecha y seguí la muy conocida senda hacia la casa de Bella.

Me detuve a varios metros de distancia y escuché con atención

A diferencia de las otras noches, sólo una persona dormía: Charlie, quien estaba más tranquilo ahora que su hija había regresado. Mi corazón petrificado se partió en dos con los sollozos que salían de la habitación de Bella.

Ella no estaba bien… definitivamente no. Me acerqué a su ventana, escondiéndome en la rama más grande del árbol adyacente a su habitación. Ella estaba hecha una bola en su cama, apretando las sábanas contra su cara para que absorbieran sus lágrimas.

Noté a pesar de la oscuridad, que su piel estaba enrojecida y olía a exceso de gel de baño, supuse que se había restregado con fuerza todo el cuerpo. Temblé en la rama, queriendo alcanzarla y rodearla con mis brazos para asegurarle que todo estaba bien ahora, que nada le haría daño, que daría mi vida para que eso se cumpliera.

Luché contra mis instintos sobre protectores por varios minutos, sus llantos no aminoraban y yo estaba allí parado como un inútil.

Ella retiró su rostro de las sábanas y tomó la tela y se la pasó por los brazos y por el cabello mojado con fuerza. La fricción dejaba su piel enrojecida, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que tiró la sábana hacia el piso con ira.

Empezó a sobarse los brazos y luego empezó a arrastrar las uñas por ellos.

Salté de mi lugar en el árbol entrando por la ventana y tomé sus manos para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño. Ella me miró perpleja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz temblorosa por el llanto.

- Vine para cuidarte- confesé- por favor, no te hagas más daño, no llores mas.

Agitó sus manos de mi agarre y se alejó de mí, levantándose de su cama. No me moví, de donde estaba, estaba al tanto de lo que ella debía estar pensando en mí como un acosador y bajé mi mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos en los míos.

Escuché sus pasos acercándoseme otra vez y luego sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Estaba sorprendido y casi explotando de felicidad por su cercanía.

- No puedo quitarme la sensación de sus manos de mi- gimió y apreté los dientes, queriendo tener las extremidades de los bastardos entre ellos. Puse mis manos en su espalda y la acerqué más a mí.

- No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a tocar- le prometí, casi con un rugido y ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

- No te vayas- pidió.

La llevé con mis brazos hasta su cama y la recosté. Su agarre era fuerte, así que tuve que acostarme al lado de ella.

La respiración de Bella se tornó calmada y en pocos minutos estaba dormida, su agarre se relajó y me aparté un poco para darle espacio. Cuando el calor de su piel me abandonó, me sentí vacío y me acerqué a ella nuevamente, Bella no era quien necesitaba de mí, sino más bien yo de ella.


	19. Sentimientos

**BPOV**

Hoy mi cama estaba cien veces más acogedora que de costumbre, dormí pacíficamente toda la noche sin una sola pesadilla y ahora estaba rodeada por una sensación suave y acogedora, era como un sueño.

No abrí los ojos y hundí mi cara en la tela que estaba justo al frente de mi cara, había algo sólido detrás de ella. Olía maravilloso y familiar, como alguien que conozco… Como ¿Edward?

Las imágenes regresaron a mi cabeza con velocidad, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con un pecho sólido frente a mí y un par de brazos rodeando mi espalda.

Salté hacia atrás y los brazos se alejaron de mí y vi de cara a cara a mi salvador de la noche anterior. Me ruboricé de un rojo tomate ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando anoche cuando me agarré a él como un constrictor?

- Lo… Lo siento yo…- balbuceé.

- No hay cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa- disfruto verte dormir en paz

- ¿No te dejé dormir?- dije angustiada

- Nosotros no dormimos- respondió con una risita.

- Y aún así hice que te quedaras…

- Te dije que lo disfruté, siempre es un deleite verte dormir.

_¿Siempre?_

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado en mi cuarto?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos que él aparto enseguida.

- Algunas veces- susurró- sé que soy terrible- agregó en mi silencio- pero no puedo evitarlo…. Cuando estoy lejos de ti por mucho tiempo… me pongo ansioso…

Me levanté de la cama y lo miré pensativa… esta violación a mi privacidad debería molestarme… pero no me encontraba ni un poco perturbada, de hecho, me reconfortaba tenerlo cerca.

Ayer, después de salir del auto, toda la valentía que había tenido desapareció. Edward me daba fuerza y yo también estaba ansiosa cuando se ausentaba.

¿Qué significaba eso?

- Me gusta que estés cerca- dije mordiéndome el labio y el levantó la cara con los ojos brillantes de emoción- me siento segura… ayer cuando te fuiste… todo se vino abajo

- Entonces estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú quieras- contestó con su voz de terciopelo

Miré hacia el cielo por la ventana, debían ser las cinco de la madrugara, el sol no había hecho su aparición aún.

- Debo ir a clase- dije un poco abatida- y tú tienes cosas que hacer, no debes posponer tus actividades por mis caprichos

- Qué curioso… más bien es mi capricho el que estoy cumpliendo,

Me sonrojé de nuevo y mi corazón se aceleró alocado.

- T…tengo que vestirme- dije y tomé mis ropas para ir al baño a tomar una ducha.

Me bañé con agua fría para devolver mi cerebro a mi cráneo y salí tiritando de la ducha, me metí en mis jeans con prisa y me abrigué con la camisa de lana. Regresé a mi habitación completamente vestida y Edward estaba allí, sentado en la cama como una verdadera estatua.

Se levantó sin decir nada con mi edredón y me rodeó con él.

- Estás tiritando- dijo preocupado- ¿No tienes calentador?

Tomé la cobija y me rodeé en ella.

- T..tengo que hacer el d…desayuno- dije intentando que mis dientes no castañearan

- ¿Puedo ir también?

- Charlie- advertí

- No me verá.

Bajé las escaleras y él me siguió, era extraño tenerlo en mi casa, pero a la vez se sentía bien, me aferraba a su presencia inconscientemente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ir hoy?- pregunté

- Hoy habrá sol- dijo

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije intrigada- el reporte del tiempo no decía nada de eso

- Eh- dijo dubitativo- Alice sabe cosas

Visualicé a la hadita de cabellos erizados y gracia de bailarina, abrí el gabinete de la cocina y saqué un tazón.

- ¿Ella predice el tiempo?- pregunté

- Más bien… tiene visiones con el futuro

Me quedé en el sitio, con el tazón de cereal en la mano, Alice veía el futuro, tenía visiones, como yo.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?- exigí- Alice, puede entenderme, ¿Alguien más tiene algún otro poder que deberías mencionar?

- No es como tú crees, son visiones sí, pero sólo algunos desarrollan habilidades a mayor potencia después de la transición, nunca cuando son humanos.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta- dije con seriedad

- Jasper puede percibir y modificar los sentimientos de los demás… Y yo- se detuvo

- ¿Y tú?- lo presioné

- Puedo leer los pensamientos- terminó

Oh por Dios ¿¡Había escuchado todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza!?

- Tu eres una excepción- dijo de inmediato al ver mi expresión de horror

- ¿Qué?- dije la palabra quedándome sin aire

- Nunca he podido, debe tener algo que ver con tu… habilidad.

- Esto es tan raro

- ¡Al fin dices algo coherente!- remarcó sonriente.

No pude evitar una carcajada. Edward miró con rapidez hacia las escaleras y desapareció en la sala en un santiamén _¿Qué…?_

- ¿Bella?- dijo Charlie somnoliento asomando su cabeza desde el piso de arriba- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada papá- dije desde el piso de abajo- Me acabo de acordar de algo muy gracioso que Ángela dijo ayer

- Bajaré en un rato- me informó y volvió a su habitación.

Edward reapareció en la cocina y me ayudó a poner la mesa para el desayuno.

- Hay algo más que quería decirte- dijo con una expresión grave

- ¿Qué es?- pregunté nerviosa

- Aquella vez que… Ana… te salvó en las escaleras, no se trataba de ella.

- ¿Entonces quién…?- dije dándome cuenta en seguida- ¿Tú?

Asintió avergonzado, poniendo una mano en su mandíbula.

- Entonces ella- dije con un nudo en el estómago- realmente me quiere muerta…

Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas sin vacilar y las besó ambas.

- Pero yo te quiero a salvo, y haré lo que sea para que eso se cumpla- expresó con intensidad.

Mis piernas en ese momento se volvieron gelatina y se doblaron de forma inconsciente, Edward me tomó por la cintura para mantenerme de pie.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo alarmado- Puedo llevarte con Carlisle si te sientes mal…

- Estoy bien- dije ruborizada tratando de levantarme por mí misma… No estaba enferma… sólo estaba, ¿Sorprendida? _¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?_

- ¿Segura que no te quieres quedar hoy en casa?- dijo preocupado.

- No puedo faltar a mas clases- respondí resignada.

El asintió y me dejó ir.

- Tu padre va a bajar a desayunar- me informó- será mejor que me vaya ¿Puedo estar aquí cuando regreses?

- Si- dije con demasiada emoción y el sonrió y se esfumó por la ventana de la sala.

Suspiré y puse una mano sobre mi corazón, _Cálmate chico _le pedí, pero no me hizo caso. Al saber que estaría con Edward hoy más tarde lo alocaba nuevamente.

Charlie bajó por las escaleras y me saludó.

- Te ves radiante hoy- dijo y me ruboricé

- Gracias papá- respondí- ¿Hoy puedes ir a buscarme?

- ¿Edward no te puede traer?- preguntó y se sentó a la mesa

- Tiene algunas cosas que atender- respondí.

- Por supuesto peque, te buscaré.

…

Llevé mi bandeja hacia la mesa donde estaban Ángela y Ben, ellos me miraban con expectación, por vez número 732 miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen, sólo para comprobar que estaba vacía. Suspiré.

- ¡Hola Bella!- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, Ben la coreó con el saludo.

- Hola- respondí tímida- Ángela… quería… preguntarte algo- dije y ella me miró curiosa- después de comer

Ella asintió y no me presionó para sacarme más información. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío.

Puse mi bandeja en la mesa y me senté, comencé a comer la ensalada césar y la dejé a la mitad, pues mi estómago había tomado la decisión de hacer una fiesta.

Mi amiga terminó poco después y me miró.

- ¿Me acompañas al baño?- preguntó y asentí alegre de poder hablar a solas con ella.

Al salir hacia el pasillo tomé una profunda respiración.

- Hay algo que quería preguntarte- dije acariciando un mechón de cabello compulsivamente, ella esperó paciente a que continuara- Me siento confundida.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó con gentileza

- He conocido a varias personas a lo largo de mi vida, tú, Ben y Edward son mis amigos, pero mi mente está… turbulenta, nunca me había pasado algo así.

- ¿Tu mente está turbulenta cuando hablas conmigo?- preguntó

- No… no contigo- dije ruborizada, ya no estaba caminando hacia el baño y me había quedado parada en el pasillo

- ¿Con Edward?- tanteó y la miré sorprendida

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dije y ella se rió ligeramente, escondiendo su sonrisa en su mano.

- ¡Ay Bella!- dijo conteniendo su risa- ¡Eres tan adorable!

Mordí mi labio avergonzada ¿Yo adorable?

- Dime qué es lo que sientes exactamente- pidió.

- Mi cara se pone caliente, me siento mareada y confundida, mis piernas se vuelven débiles y mi corazón late muy rápido.

Ángela no se veía para nada sorprendida

- Sé exactamente de qué se trata…

**EPOV**

Estaba ansioso, terriblemente ansioso desde el momento en que me alejé de ella. Hoy estaba planeada la cacería habitual de los días soleados, pero ninguno de mis familiares estaba de ánimo. En vez de eso, todos me miraban con diferentes expresiones.

Carlisle pensativo, Esme preocupada, Alice emocionado, Rosalie iracunda.

- ¡Ella es un peligro para nosotros!- gritó Rose- ¡Ahora que lo sabe todo!

- Cálmate Rose- dijo Alice- Ella nunca dirá una palabra sobre nosotros

- Aún así, debemos considerar alejarnos de ella para evitar un peligro potencial hacia ambas partes- dijo Carlisle.

- No- respondí secamente- No la dejaré.

Todos, menos Alice, me miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderla?- dijo Rose- ¡Es una simple humana!

Me levanté del sofá de un golpe y la miré desafiante.

- ¡Porque la amo Rose!- todos contuvieron la respiración- Pueden irse, pero yo me quedaré- dije para concluir.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, mucho menos lo pensaba a menudo, pero es lo cierto, yo la amo, la amo e incluso más que eso, porque la palabra se queda pequeña ante mis sentimientos.

Escuché un sollozo y miré hacia Esme, ella lloraba lágrimas inexistentes y estaba… feliz.

- Hijo – dijo acercándose con sus brazos en alto para darme un abrazo- ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!- me rodeó y recibí los pensamientos de aprobación de casi todos mis hermanos.

- Nos quedaremos contigo hijo- dijo mi padre.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiii!- Dijo Alice bailando por la sala- ¡Te tomó bastante tiempo Eddie!

**BPOV**

- Estás enamorada- concluyó Ángela.

- ¿Perdón?- dije, no creía haber escuchado con claridad

- ¡Te gusta Edward Cullen!- dijo lentamente.

¡No es posible! ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

- Bella, reacciona- dijo ella. Me repuse y la miré confusa.

- Yo nunca… he estado… no es posible- balbuceé

- Ahora no es momento de partirte la cabeza con eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa- sólo tenlo en mente.

Pero no podía evitarlo ¿En serio me gusta Edward Cullen? Y si es así, no hay manera de que el guste de mí.

Nos separamos después de que la campana sonó y fui a mi salón de biología. Edward no estaba, por supuesto que no. Hoy como lo había dicho, era un día hermoso y soleado, qué lástima que no pudiera compartirlo con él.

Me senté en mi pupitre di mi mayor esfuerzo para prestarle atención a la clase.

…

Charlie todavía no llegaba a buscarme, quería arribar a casa con tantas ansias que podría correr todo el camino de regreso, pero debía esperarlo, seguramente se había retrasado por el trabajo. Estaba sentada en el pasillo de la escuela casi vacío a excepción de las secretarias y el personal de limpieza. Saqué mi cuaderno de la mochila y me dispuse a estudiar los temas del día.

_¿Me gusta Edward Cullen? ¿En serio me gusta? ¿Qué otra explicación le puedo dar?_ Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme en mis deberes.

Escuché la puerta principal chirriar, pero no levanté mi cabeza para ver quién entraba.

- Isabella Swan- dijo una voz masculina que me erizó los vellos de la piel- eres más hermosa de lo que te imaginaba

Levanté mi mirada del cuaderno en seguida y me encontré al hombre parado frente a mí. Tenía tal vez unos treinta años y lucía un costoso traje refinado. Su cabello era negro y sedoso, largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos de color verde pantano.

Todo en esa persona me indicaba que me alejara… y pronto.

- ¡Ah querido! ¡Me dejaste atrás!- dijo una mujer que se acercaba, la cara del desconocido se volvió agria. Los ojos se me aguaron con el reconocimiento de su voz.

Mi madre se acercaba a él con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, estaba vestida con elegancia, tanto como el hombre que me saludaba.

- Mamá- dije casi sin aliento, parecía un espejismo, una ilusión tenerla aquí parada en frente de mí, había pasado tanto tiempo…

Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor del antebrazo de él y a regañadientes me miró a la cara evitando mirar mis ojos.

- Hola Isabella- saludó con un tono agudo, casi cortante- te presento a mi prometido Damien Wright, le he contado mucho sobre ti.

El no extendió su mano hacia mí, pero hizo una ligera inclinación de respeto. Miré a mi madre aturdida, no entendía qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

- Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?- la cuestioné y ella miró al piso arrugando la cara

- He venido por ti… mi hija- dijo entre dientes la última parte- quiero que vuelvas a casa.


	20. Viene la tormenta

**Gracias por su apoyo muchachos! los quiero con todo mi corazoncito. sus comentarios me hacen muy muy feliiiz! quería responder algunas preguntitas**

**1. La idea de Bella teniendo el Toque, vino de Rougue de los Xmen, que cuando tocaba la piel de alguien absorbía su habilidad :)**

**2. No se muy bien cada cuanto publico, eso depende de mis evaluaciones y de todo lo que tenga que hacer, pero espero que no sea mas de una semana sin publicar **

**3. No quise que Edward estuviera tan obsesionado con la sangre de Bella, siento que puede interferir con mi historia un poquin**

**4. Los licántropos pueden o no aparecer, aún no he decidido XD**

Miré a mi madre petrificada, estaba colgada del brazo de ese hombre aterrador como si nada, me pedía que volviera con ella a casa… a Phoenix.

Había soñado muchas veces que ella viniera por mí, pero esto estaba muy lejos de mi fantasía.

- Damien te va a inscribir en la escuela más costosa de Phoenix, tendrás un auto y toda la ropa que quieras- dijo Reneé mirando a su comprometido con fascinación

- ¿Qué pasó con Phil?- pregunté cortante

- Es un patán- respondió rápidamente- nunca lo amé, pero Damien es distinto…

Miré el rostro del señor Wright, cada vez que mi madre hablaba, su expresión se volvía más severa, temblé. Este hombre no la amaba, no la soportaba siquiera ¿Por qué demonios le ofrecería algo así a mi madre?

- No me iré de este lugar- dije con determinación- no me interesa nada de lo que él tenga que ofrecerme, tú tampoco deberías madre

Ella me miró con severidad y Damien dio un paso hacia adelante, yo retrocedí con las manos temblorosas, lo que más quería era correr lejos de ese hombre.

- Entiendo que ustedes han tenido sus conflictos- dijo amablemente- te aseguro que tú y tu madre serán felices a mi lado

- ¡No nos tendrás a ninguna!- amenacé y Reneé se adelantó para plantarse entre nosotros dos.

- Damien, querido- dijo- déjame hablar con mi hija por un momento.

El asintió y se retiró hasta la entrada. Mi madre se aproximó y me miró con ojos fríos como un glacial.

- Este hombre me hará muy afortunada- susurró iracunda- y a ti también, así que, si no vienes conmigo, estás muerta para mí.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo y miré al piso conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Ese hombre no es de fiar mamá- supliqué- por favor, ¡aléjate de él!

- ¡Tú no lo conoces! ¡Él me ha regresado la felicidad que tú me arrebataste!- amenazó, a pesar de que sus manos no me tocaron, sentía cada una de sus palabras como una dura bofetada

- ¿Bella?- dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

Reneé volteó y dejó de obstruir mi vista. Papá estaba allí, plantado inmóvil con una expresión de confusión. Al ver a mi madre su cara se enrojeció y su rostro adoptó una expresión de furia.

- ¡Papá!- dije aliviada

Corrí esquivando a mi madre y a Damien y me escondí en la espalda de Charlie como una cobarde

- ¿Qué haces aquí Reneé- espetó

- Vine a buscar a mi hija- respondió creída

- Debiste hacerlo mucho antes- dijo mi padre- ahora tú no tienes nada que ver con ella.

- ¡No se te ocurra alejarla de mí!- gritó René y una de las secretarias que todavía estaba en la oficina asomó su cabeza.

Todos la miramos, mis padres iracundos, yo asustada y Damien Wright impávido, con una expresión de fastidio. Era momento de terminar el encuentro.

- Vámonos papá- dije halando desde atrás la camisa que traía puesta. Él le dio una última mirada a mi madre y salió conmigo por la puerta principal.

Caminó hasta el auto y encendió la maquinaria con velocidad, en un santiamén ya estábamos en la carretera y yo ya comenzaba a hiperventilar.

- ¿Hija, estás bien?- peguntó Charlie

Crucé los brazos en mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza. La reaparición de mi madre me había dejado peor de lo que estaba, necesitaba ver a Edward y rápido.

- Sólo quiero llegar a casa- dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

Mi padre condujo el carro de policía al borde del límite de velocidad, que no era mucho, pero nos trajo a casa antes de lo pensado.

- Pediré que me den el día libre en el trabajo- dijo preocupado, cuando estaba por salir del auto.

- No papá- dije intentando sonreír, me rendí a medio camino- sólo ve, necesito estar sola ahora.

Me miró un rato, esperando ver alguna vacilación en mi rostro, no había ninguna, lo último que deseaba era que mi padre estuviera allí si me caía en pedazos.

- Está bien hija- se rindió- llámame si algo sucede.

Salí del auto y lo miré por la ventanilla.

- Te quiero papá

- Y yo a ti peque- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Troté hasta la puerta de entrada y mis manos temblaron cuando intenté meter la llave en la cerradura. El auto de mi padre arrancó cuando pude abrirla.

En la sala, a unos pasos más adelante, estaba Edward conmocionado. Corrí hasta él sin esperar un segundo más y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho y respiré su aroma. Instantáneamente, me sentí segura.

Acarició mi cabello con una de sus manos y con la otra me acercó más a él, poniéndola con suavidad en mi espalda. No hizo preguntas, por lo que asumí que había conseguido las respuestas en la mente de mi padre. De todos modos no tenía la fuerza de hablar en ese momento, sino que simplemente me quedé abrazándolo, buscando mi valentía que se encontraba en pedazos.

Un ronroneo hizo vibrar mi mejilla en su pecho y me sentí extrañada y relajada a la vez. Salía de él y lo hacía parecer como un gato gigante. Por alguna razón, me resultaba familiar.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunté

- Es algo que nosotros podemos hacer- respondió- pensé que te relajaría, ayer funcionó cuando estabas…- instantáneamente se tensaron sus brazos a mi alrededor, su ronroneo se transformó en un gruñido, fruncí el ceño- lo lamento- se corrigió y volvió a su apacible vibración.

Edward me levantó del suelo con facilidad como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma y me llevó hasta el sofá, se sentó en él y me puso sobre sus piernas sin alejarme de su pecho acunándome.

Allí el mundo era perfecto, tan cerca de él, sintiendo su toque y su gentileza, pero tenía que regresar a la realidad. Mi madre me quería de vuelta y estaba con ese hombre cuya aura que me erizaba los pelos, algo estaba mal con Damien Wright y Reneé estaba a su merced.

_Si no vienes estás muerta para mí _recordé con pesar las palabras de mi madre. Mi pecho se encogió de la tristeza. _He estado muerta para ti desde hace mucho, madre _

La mano de Edward acarició mi cabello como si supiera sobre mi angustia y su móvil sonó. Él lo agarró al primer timbrazo y lo puso en su oreja. Se quedó callado por varios segundos y sin decir nada, cerró la tapa de celular de golpe.

- Alice quiere que te lleve a la mansión- dijo en tono serio.

Mi corazón se disparó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté alarmada.

- Nada… no pasa nada- dijo, pero sabía que estaba ocultando algo.

Decidí no presionarlo por más información, no estaba segura que yo quisiera saber si algo malo estaba ocurriendo… o estaba por ocurrir.

- No tienes auto- le recordé y el sacudió la mano en el aire para quitarle importancia.

- Tengo otros medios- dijo separándose un poco de mí- irás en mi espalda.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté para asegurarme de estar escuchando con claridad

- Te llevaré en mi espalda.

De un rápido movimiento, sin esperar por mi aprobación tomó gentilmente mi mano y la pasó por encima de su cabeza, manejó una de mis piernas para que quedara al otro lado de su cuerpo y en menos de dos segundos, estaba firmemente asegurada en su espalda, mientras me cargaba en caballito.

- Tienes que estar bromeando- dije casi sin aliento, pero no estaba bromeando, no dejó que me bajara.

- Tal vez quieras cerrar los ojos- me aconsejó.

Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su abdomen con todas mis fuerzas y mis manos en sus hombros, enterré mi cara entre sus omóplatos y respiré, debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

- No dejaré que nada pase- me tranquilizó y puso su brazo de hierro detrás de mi espalda- confía en mí, correr es parte de mi naturaleza.

- Presumido- dije y él se rió ligeramente.

Sentí que caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría con la llave que seguramente estaba en el llavero de la pared. Después de eso escuché la puerta cerrarse y sentí una ráfaga de brisa que me revolvía el cabello.

Sabía que sus piernas se movían, pero era como si cada uno de sus pasos fuera perfectamente nivelado para evitar cualquier tipo de turbulencia y se sentía como… volar.

Un par de minutos más tarde la sensación se acabó, no despegué mi rostro de su espalda, pero él me había soltado y quedé suspendida con la fuerza de mis manos y mis piernas.

- Ya llegamos- dijo

- ¿Ya?- di un respingo y abrí un ojo, era cierto, estábamos en frente de su magnífica casa blanca- Eres muy veloz

- Te lo dije- dijo orgulloso y me ayudó a bajar de su espalda.

Al poner el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis piernas, estas flaquearon y casi caigo de bruces. Edward me tomó del brazo y evitó que perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con ansiedad

- Si… sólo un poco… conmocionada- dije intentando aguantar mi propio peso. El segundo intento fue exitoso, pero Edward todavía mantuvo sus brazos a mí alrededor por si perdía el equilibrio nuevamente.

Me llevó hasta la puerta principal y recordé la primera vez que estuve allí… cuando no sabía que eran vampiros. Extrañamente, eso no me hacía sentir amenazada, lo único que me preocupaba ahora eran las noticias que tenía Alice para nosotros.

La puerta se abrió como antes de que siquiera llegáramos a ella y el rostro apacible de el doctor Cullen nos recibió en la puerta.

- Gusto en verte otra vez Bella- saludó y se apartó un poco para que pasáramos.

Asentí y entré seguida de Edward. En la sala estaban cinco vampiros mas esperando.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá con las manos enlazadas, Rosalie estaba lo más lejos posible en la habitación, con el inmenso Emmet a su lado, la señora Cullen estaba en medio de la sala y todos me miraban directamente.

Me sonrojé y deseé que no lo hicieran, de la nada una ola de tranquilidad de recorrió. Miré a Jasper, recordé lo que Edward me había dicho sobre sus habilidades y asentí en su dirección para darle a entender que agradecía su intervención.

- Es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo- dijo Esme y escuché a Rose bufar

- Gracias- respondí con timidez.

Miré hacia atrás y Edward estaba con la mirada perdida en el espacio, tenso y rígido como una escultura. Su expresión me dio mala espina

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté angustiada, pero no fue él quien respondió.

- Estuve viendo a esas personas que vinieron por ti- dijo Alice- ellos estarán rondando por tu casa en unos minutos.

Me tensé y mi corazón se encogió. Edward gruñó un poco.

- ¿Ves algo más?- pregunté casi temblando.

- No puedo ver que harán más adelante, por alguna razón sus decisiones son incompletas

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que mientras no decidan algo concretamente, no puedo saber qué harán- respondió Edward y se acercó a mí, poniendo su mano gentil en mi hombro.

_Ellos saben donde vivo. Mi madre… Mi madre me quiere con ella, pero no me ama, ella no me ama ¿Por qué me quiere de vuelta?_

"_Estas muerta para mí" _Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Volteé mi cuerpo hacia Edward y puse mi frente en su pecho.

- Siempre quise que viniera por mi- susurré para mí misma- pero no así… quería que sus ojos me miraran sin resentimiento… quería…

_Demonios _Mis mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas. A este paso, haría casting para Candy Candy. Me las enjugue con el dorso de mi mano y respiré profundo.

- ¡Bueno!- dije con falso ánimo levantando mi rostro y mirando a los presentes- supongo que me quedaré hasta que mi padre llegue a casa ¿Cierto?

Un temblor corrió por mi espina al ver sus caras. Esme, se veía al borde de las lágrimas y sus hijos me miraban con total seriedad. _Claro… ellos tenían que escuchar mi estúpido lamento._

Forcé una rápida sonrisa que fue más un desastre y estrujé mis manos, nerviosa. Alice saltó de su asiento y caminó con soltura hacia mí, rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

- ¡Siempre he querido hablar directamente contigo!- dijo enérgica- Sé que seremos buenas amigas

Tomó mi mano sin inhibiciones y me asusté ante el contacto. La única persona a la que había tocado libremente era a Edward, así que era una sorpresa agradable comprobar que la podía tocar también.

- Alice, con cuidado- dijo Edward en forma de advertencia

- Mucho gusto Bella- dijo Alice casi en un chillido de emoción ignorando lo que le habían dicho..

- Mucho gusto Alice- respondí.

- ¡No puedo esperar a que te pruebes las cosas que compré para ti!

- ¿Qué…?

Una risa explotó al fondo y Emmet estaba retorciéndose sobre su estómago.

- ¡Alice ya consiguió a quien torturar!- dijo Emmet y su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada

Jasper también se rió disimuladamente y yo me ruboricé.

- ¡Vamos a mi habitación!- dijo apremiante y fruncí el ceño.

Claramente quería alejar mi mente del asunto, era encantadora pero… no podía distraerme de mi preocupación principal… El aura oscura de Damien.

- Espera- la detuve y miré a Edward con determinación- El hombre que estaba con ella, no entiendo del todo, pero sé con seguridad que es alguien oscuro.

Carlisle me miró con ojo clínico.

- Lo investigaremos- prometió con aire profesional.

- Gracias- dije algo aliviada- Su nombre es Damien Wright

Carlisle asintió, le hizo una seña a Jasper y ambos desaparecieron a velocidad antinatural por las escaleras dejándome aturdida.

- Le voy a echar una mano a mi padre- me dijo Edward – Quédate con Alice

- Está bien- accedí y el desapareció detrás del doctor.

- ¡Nos vamos a divertir!- chilló Alice.

…

Ya era el tercer vestido que Alice sacaba del clóset tamaño Europa. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¡Te tienes que probar uno aunque sea!- dijo frustrada

- ¡No puedo!- me quejé- nunca los podré usar, dejaría mucha piel expuesta.

Ella hizo un puchero y guardó el vestido. Luego sin escuchar mis quejas sacó otro más, tal vez esperaba que me sintiera inspirada a ponérmelos si los veía lo suficiente.

Alice se interrumpió y llegó a la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y la abrió.

- ¿Qué hay Rose?- saludó de forma casual a su hermana, mi sangre se heló, ella siempre me dirigía miradas hostiles

- Vine a acompañarlas- dijo de forma monótona y Alice le hizo espacio en la puerta para que pasara. La impresionante rubia entró y me miró con una expresión diferente de la que había mostrado todas las veces anteriores que la había visto. Era algo así como anhelo… pero podría estar equivocada.

- Hola- saludé nerviosamente y ella sonrió ligeramente.

Sin decir más nada se sentó en la cama a mi lado y observó a Alice retomar su tarea. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo nerviosa, esperando que su cara se volviera hostil nuevamente, pero eso nunca pasó.

Alice sacó un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, con tiras de seda y diseños de flores, era precioso.

- ¡No puedes negar este!- dijo mostrándomelo con orgullo

- Es hermoso- dije casi sin aliento

- ¡Entonces manos a la obra!

- Alice- suspiré con paciencia- no tienes que hacer eso, sabes que no puedo usar eso.

- ¡Pero con nosotros no tienes nada que temer!- lloriqueó y se acercó a mi tomando mi mano.

Luego la movió hacia Rose y puso mi mano sobre la suya. Se me cortó el aliento y mi corazón latió de pavor, pero no hubo reacción negativa ni de mi parte, ni de la suya.

- Dame un respiro- le rogué- no es fácil para mí.

Ella sonrió un poco apenada y asintió.

- ¿Duele?- preguntó Rosalie y me quedé fría, no esperaba que me hablara.

- ¿Perdón?- dije aún asombrada

- ¿Duele cuando tienes las visiones?

- No siempre- dije mirando mis manos que temblaron un poco.

**EPOV**

- ¿Tienes algo?- pregunté a Jasper mientras registraba los documentos en su supercomputadora que parecía sacada de la CIA.

Jasper es el más experimentado de todos nosotros en cuanto a tecnología. Es capaz de conseguir cualquier clase de datos, falsificar documentos, entrar en la base de datos del gobierno sin dejar rastros, cualquier cosa.

Pero encontrar a Damien Wright era más sencillo de lo esperado. Después de que Jasper introdujera su nombre en el buscador, aparecieron millones de resultados, y fotos del hombre.

- Es un empresario multimillonario- leyó Jasper- dueño de… W Royal

- ¿W Royal?- dije incrédulo mirando la pantalla- ¿La empresa de automóviles de lujo?

Allí estaba la foto del hombre que vi a través de las visiones de Alice y de los recuerdos de Charlie, cabello negro, ojos verde pantano, sonrisa empresarial…

- Buscaré algo de su vida- dijo y volvió a las búsquedas.

Después de varios minutos esperando dijo.

- No hay mucho sobre su niñez ni sobre su familia. Aparentemente, su padre, Richard Wright murió de un paro cardiopulmonar y Damien se apoderó de la empresa, tiene sólo treinta años. Nada más.

- ¿Por qué de todas las personas, este hombre se interesaría por Reneé?- gruñí. No tenía sentido, podía casarse con una modelo de veinte años que le adornara el brazo en vez de esa mujer que claramente le irritaba.

A menos que su objetivo fuera otro…

- ¿Y si va tras Bella?- Jasper me miró considerando la opción, su mente llegó a la misma conclusión a la que yo había llegado.

Gruñí con mis instintos posesivos tomándome por completo.

- ¡No tocará ni uno de sus cabellos!- dije con furia- Busca en la Deep Web, debe estar repleta de información sobre ese bastardo.

Jasper arrugó la frente, no le gustaba ir por esos confines oscuros de la red para sacar información.

- Dame unos minutos- dijo y puso manos a la obra.

**ReneéPOV**

Toqué el timbre frenéticamente por vario minutos _¡Esa niña malagradecida! _Pensé iracunda mientras resonaba el timbre en mis oídos.

Miré hacia el auto, donde mi prometido me miraba expectante, sonreí nerviosamente en su dirección _¿Ahora qué? _

- Te dije que no estaría- dijo Damien con voz fría que me helaba las venas- regresa al auto, en otra ocasión será.

Obedecí y abrí la puerta en hacia el asiento de copiloto, justo cuando llegábamos a la casa, de alguna manera supo que Isabella no estaba. No entendía sus excentricidades y él claramente no me soportaba, pero podría casarme con un perro con la mitad de su fortuna.

- Ella vendrá con nosotros querido- le aseguré y él arrugó la cara como si estuviera oliendo algo en putrefacción, encendió el auto y se encaminó de regreso al hotel.

- Me estoy cansando Reneé- dijo con voz amenazadora-yo mismo buscaré otra manera.

- ¡Por favor no!- le rogué.

Odio a Isabella. Ella siempre me ha arruinado la vida. Desde que se volvió completamente loca, no ha sido más que un dolor de cabeza, hasta ese día, cuando conocí a Damien.

No sabía por qué demonios el tipo quería a mi hija, pero las razones no me importaban, con su fortuna podría comprar un país entero, ahora esa maldita mocosa me estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles y Damien estaba a un paso de dejarme para siempre en mi miserable antigua vida.

Debía intentar algo más ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo la convencía?

- No te preocupes Reneé- dijo Damien desde el asiento del conductor- Se la forma perfecta de que ella venga a mí y voy a necesitar tu ayuda

Volteó su mirada de la carretera y me miró con sus ojos verdes, justo directamente sobre los míos. Un temblor recorrió mi columna cuando lució su sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

**BPOV**

El vestido de tela vaporosa color rosa cayó de las manos de Alice de repente. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos, como si su mente no estuviera presente y Rose dejó de respirar.

Alice regresó unos segundos después y me miró con horror. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Edward estaba allí, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor.

Llegó hasta mí y me levantó de la cama abrazándome contra su pecho, dejando mis pies suspendidos en el aire. Sentí su cara hundiéndose en mi cabello y suspiró de forma entrecortada.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.


	21. Protegerte

**BPOV**

Habían pasado varios minutos, pero nadie se movía. Edward no me soltaba y sólo reaccionó con la voz de Alice

- Tiene que regresar a su casa en media hora- informó con voz mecánica, impropia de su personalidad

- No- la cortó secamente, abrazándome con más fuerza que antes

- Su padre…

- NO- gritó y me sacó de la habitación.

Finalmente encontré mi voz para susurrar

- ¿Qué vio?- Edward no respondió ni se detuvo en su camino. No sabía a dónde me llevaba, pero ciertamente no era mi casa a la que iba- Algo anda mal…

No me di cuenta, pero había estado temblando desde que lo supe, aferré mis brazos en su cuello y respiré con dificultad.

- Es él ¿Verdad?

Edward se detuvo en seco, lo que respondió mi pregunta

- ¿Mi madre está bien?, ¿Qué hay de Charlie?, ¡Por favor! Dime que no les hizo nada

- Eres tú- dijo en un oscuro y frío susurro de pena, se derrumbó contra una pared y cayó sentado, sosteniéndome todo el tiempo en su pecho- Jasper- llamó y su hermano se apareció de inmediato como si estuviera parado justo al lado.

- Alice ya me informó- dijo diligentemente

- Mantenla a salvo- me soltó y se levantó decisivo

- No puedes estar pensando en…- dijo Jasper con un tono de histeria

- Lo haré… y colgaré su cabeza en mi habitación si me place- respondió Edward en un tono animalistico, totalmente fuera de sí.

Jasper sostuvo a su hermano por el brazo y él estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, gruñía de forma amenazadora.

- ¡Detente!- dije con una voz temblorosa, pero sirvió para detener los gruñidos- ¡Si se trata de mí, tengo derecho a saber!

Ambos me miraron pensativos y luego sentí pasos viniendo desde mi espalda. Allí estaba Alice mirándome con preocupación.

- Ella tiene que saber- dijo- Damien Wright…

**EPOV**

Damien Wright estaba parado en una espléndida habitación al estilo victoriano con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Miraba hacia alguien como si fuera un corderito que quisiera comerse. La temblorosa figura al frente de él era Bella, sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho mientras se aferraba a sí misma con fuerza.

El hombre se acercó y ella cerró los ojos, totalmente aterrorizada y se escudó con sus brazos, cosa que no lo detuvo para agarrarlos por las muñecas y apartarlos de su cara.

A pesar de que la piel de él tocaba la de Bella, ella no fue enviada en una de esas mortales visiones, estaba aún presente, totalmente bajo su poder.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Bella con la voz rota por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar correr.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo el hombre sin abandonar su sonrisa- Ahora tu eres mía y harás lo que te diga, y te ordeno que no hagas más preguntas cariño

Ella escupió en su cara y lo miró desafiante. La sonrisa de Damien se desvaneció y la levantó por ambas muñecas del sillón como si no pesara más que una pluma. Luego, de un violento movimiento la lanzó al piso haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor y soltara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- Aprenderás a ser obediente con el tiempo- dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta principal de la habitación que cerró con un clic.

La visión de Alice se repetía en mi memoria una y otra vez, y la ira y desesperación fluctuaban como mareas, turnándose para invadirme.

Bella escuchaba el relato de Alice, quien omitió los detalles de la violencia para no perturbarla.

- Entonces el tocó mi piel… pero nada sucedió- apuntó Bella- ¿Por qué? Si él no es como… ustedes

- Cualquier cosa que sea- hablé- no es seguro que siga con vida y mucho menos cerca de Bella

Bella soltó aire de repente, incapaz de decir nada ante la idea de que yo fuera a matar a su futuro padrastro, quería golpearme la cabeza contra la pared _Genial… ahora la asustas, ¡Bien hecho! _

- ¿Qué pasará con Charlie? ¿Con mi mamá?- dijo Bella en un ataque de pánico- ¿Y si los lastima a ellos primero?

- Debes regresar a casa- dijo Alice- Edward estará contigo en todo momento- aclaró antes de que yo pudiera protestar, si Bella no regresaba a casa ese día, Charlie volvería a entrar en crisis pensando que su hija se había fugado nuevamente- Llévala- me ordenó

- Pero yo- _quiero matarlo _terminé en mi mente.

- Eres quien puede protegerla mejor- dijo Jasper- nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Bufé sabiendo que tenía razón, "_Lo traeremos para ti y así podrás hacer lo que quieras con él"_ Pensó Jasper sólo para mí. Le di unas palmadas en el hombro de agradecimiento.

Levanté a Bella nuevamente y la puse en mi espalda para correr hacia su casa, esta vez, ella de forma instintiva se acomodó a mi contorno. Corrí por varios minutos oliendo los alrededores y escuchando hasta el batir de las alas de las aves. Nada, nadie nos seguía.

Al llegar hasta su casa pude captar el olor de una mujer que había estado allí recientemente _Reneé _Pensé con desprecio. No había nada más, ninguna esencia que acompañara la suya, tal vez se debía a que él nunca abandonó el auto. Bajé a Bella de mi espalda y ella sacó un juego de llaves de sus Jeans, sus manos temblaban tanto que no alcanzó a calzarla en la cerradura

- Déjame hacerlo- le dije y ella me la dio.

Caminó hasta la sala después de que abriera y dio vueltas nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pálida como la nieve.

- Mi madre está con ese hombre- habló en un susurro. A mí me importaba un comino donde estuviera esa mujer, pero para Bella era distinto.

- No dejaré que nada le ocurra ¿Está bien?- dije y ella me miro con sus ojos de ensueño- Ni a ti tampoco Bella

- Gracias- suspiró interrumpiendo su paseo por la sala.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y yo ocupé el puesto a su lado, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y la rodeé con un brazo para pegarla a mi costado.

**BPOV**

Allí estaba, sintiéndome perfectamente a salvo con Edward a mi lado, era estúpido, pero con unas pocas palabras de su parte todo marchaba de maravilla.

- Tu padre ya viene- dijo sacándome de mi ensueño y regresé a la realidad, suspiré de alivio al escuchar su carro de policía llegar. Cuando la entrada principal se abrió Edward ya no estaba en la habitación.

- Hola peque- me saludó mi padre al verme en la sala- ¿Cómo estás?

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hasta él. Lo abracé con cuidado.

- Si me estañabas tanto podrías haber llamado- dijo- hubiera venido como un rayo

- Lo sé papá- dije aliviada de escuchar su voz. Al menos uno de mis padres estaba a salvo, me separé y di unos pasos atrás y vi su rostro. Su expresión me sugería que no había dejado de pensar en los sucesos de la mañana- ¿Papá?- dije tímidamente

- ¿Sí?- respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- Aquí me siento más en casa de lo que me he sentido en mi vida… Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Su nariz se enrojeció y sonrió con ojos aguados y felices.

- Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz mi niña- me dijo.

- ¡Olvidé hacer la cena!- dije preocupada cuando el pensamiento llegó a mi mente

- No te preocupes- me tranquilizó- ordenaremos pizza. ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena genial- sonreí- subiré a mi habitación un rato

- Está bien- fue hacia el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

Subí por las escaleras con bastante prisa y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, perfectamente quieto.

- Alice va a venir mañana para llevarte a una pijamada- me informó- así será más fácil mantenerte a salvo

- Mi padre tiene que trabajar…

- Emmet estará cuidándolo

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia la cama, me senté al lado de Edward y el extendió sus brazos para que yo ocupara mi lugar entre ellos. Era tan natural como respirar tenerlo cerca, estar entre sus brazos, sentir su olor, escuchar su voz. A pesar de los agitados días que precedían, pude relajarme junto a él.

- ¿Y si les pasa algo a ustedes?- pregunté angustiada

- Por nosotros no debes preocuparte

- Pero…

- Shhhh- me calmó, acariciando mi cabello.

Mire sus pálidos brazos, llevaba una camisa de manga corta, así que los músculos dejaban huellas perfectas en su piel. Levanté mis dedos y seguí las líneas de su poderoso bíceps y luego el mapa de sus venas hasta llegar a su mano. Edward se estremeció y yo la aparté temiendo haber sido una molestia.

- No dejes de hacer eso- me pidió y retomé el recorrido un poco titubeante.

Su piel fría y de apariencia de mármol era irónicamente suave y perfecta, jugué con sus dedos, recorriéndolos uno a uno y cuando terminé con el último su mano tembló un poco y se movió hasta mi cuello, inclinó mi cabeza hasta que quedé cara arriba, me miró con intensidad a los ojos y me perdí a mi misma por un momento.

Por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró alocado y se Edward acercó hasta quedar unos centímetros de mi rostro. El inspiró por la nariz y luego espiró con su dulce y cálido aliento cayendo sobre mi mejilla

De repente la distancia en nuestras caras se volvió escasa y sus labios cayeron sobre los míos. Estaba asombrada, primero por lo extraño de la situación y segundo por lo dulce y suave de su beso. Se separó demasiado pronto y se alejó de mí, soltándome.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó- soy un tonto… no debí besarte…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté todavía ligera como el aire con las mejillas encendidas

- No pude resistirme- respondió avergonzado.

Su respuesta no me aclaraba el panorama. ¿Él gustaba de mí acaso? Parecía casi imposible… ¿o no? Reuní mi valor y formule la pregunta.

- ¿Te… gusto?- dije arrepintiéndome al momento

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo y un nudo se me formó en la garganta- gustar es de niños, lo que siento por ti está en otro nivel

No podía creerlo, Edward Cullen, diciéndome tales palabras a mí. ¿Había despertado esta mañana? ¿O seguía en un sueño?

- La pizza llegó- dijo Edward mirándome aún con intensidad. El timbre sonó en seguida y escuché a mi padre llamando.

- Quédate aquí- dije y el asintió

- No me moveré de este lugar.

Bajé a la carrera por las escaleras con el corazón latiéndome a millón, pensando en mi respuesta por el camino.

**EPOV**

_¡Oh por dios! Soy un completo idiota ¿Cómo se me ocurre salir con una de esas cuando Bella está tan delicada? Idiota IDIOTA_

Escuché con ansiedad la conversación de la cocina, ambos se habían sentado a comer. Charlie estaba pensando que era extraña la actitud distraída de Bella, no lo culpaba, ya había tirado dos veces el tenedor y se le había dado un mordisco a la servilleta cuando la confundió por la pizza

Ella entró por la puerta de la habitación y no me miró cuando sacó un pijama de la gaveta, salió nuevamente hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes y luego tomó un largo baño. Me estaba torturando ¿Qué me diría? Esperaba que al menos me dejara quedarme esta noche para cuidarla, odiaba dejarla en un lugar que el maldito Damien hubiera visitado, pero lucharía con garras y dientes para mantenerla a salvo.

Luego de que estuvo lista, caminó hacia la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta, con su corazón imitando los latidos del de un colibrí. Tal vez estaba aterrada de mí.

Abrió la puerta con un chirrido y me miró, ella estaba encantadora, con un camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color verde y rosado, con decoraciones de ositos y lacitos. Seguramente su padre se la había elegido, parecía ropa de una niña pequeña.

- No te has movido- apuntó y sonreí un poco

- Puedo quedarme en una sola posición por años- dije llevando la conversación hacia otro lado.

Ella se acercó y no se sentó en la cama sino que se quedó de pie frente a mí. Se puso roja como un tomate y agarró su camisón entre sus manos

- Yo…- titubeó- me siento segura cuando estás a mi lado, mi corazón se acelera cuando haces algunas cosas y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, puedo confiarte cosas que a nadie podría decirle. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie y no puedo describirlo pero creo que así se siente… el amor ¿No?

Eran como las voces del cielo hablándome. Su inocente confesión era un elixir de vida para mí. ¿En serio me quería? No como a un amigo sino como a ¿Un hombre?

- Sé que es tonto … pero no se me ocurrió otra manera….

Salté hacia ella y la elevé en mis brazos. Olvidé en ese momento a Damien Wright y su amenaza, olvidé mi sed de sangre, olvidé que estaba en la tierra y no en el cielo.

- Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho- la corregí- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo Bella.

Ella puso sus manos en mis hombros, y me sonrió, de forma dulce y adorable.

- Si sigues sonriendo tendré que besarte otra vez- ella ensanchó la sonrisa como una invitación y la acerqué a mi sosteniéndola al nivel de mi rostro manteniendo sus pies suspendidos del piso, le di otra probada a sus dulces y adictivos labios. Luego bajé hasta su mandíbula y planté un beso en ella, seguí bajando hasta su cuello, acariciándolo con mis labios y luego besándolo también.

El teléfono de mi bolsillo vibró y regresé a la realidad. Seguramente eran mis hermanos con algo de información. Sostuve a Bella con un solo brazo y atendí.

- El hotel donde estaba está totalmente vacío- dijo la voz de Jasper- es una reservación falsa, él nunca estuvo aquí, claramente se está ocultando en algún otro lugar.

- Llámame cuando tengas algo

- Lo haré- dijo y colgó.

Bella se revolvió en mis brazos, estaba nerviosa ahora.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo asustada

- No te preocupes Bella- dije en tono apaciguador y la senté en su cama, ella no debía enterarse de el maníaco estaña escondido en alguna parte- Descansa ahora

- Por favor, dime- pidió- por favor…

- Lo están buscando mis hermanos, sólo llamaban para informarme-ella asintió y se recostó en la cama, todavía un poco inquieta. Puse los cobertores encima de ella y la miré.

- ¿Puedes acostarte a mi lado?- preguntó y sin titubear me recosté cerca de ella.

Puso su cara en mi pecho e inspiró.

- No creo poder dormir- me informó

- Lo harás- dije tomando unos mechones de su cabello entre mis dedos, antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, comencé a ronronear, quedó fuera de combate en unos minutos- Siempre funciona- le susurré.


	22. Oscuridad

**DamienPOV**

Estiré mis piernas sobre el escritorio y me recliné en mi silla de cuero mientras aspiraba el humo aromático de mi puro. Era tan fácil… tanto, que incluso preferiría que fuese un mayor reto.

Era parte de mi naturaleza, saber el resultado de las cosas. Una vez que vives tanto tiempo, las personas se vuelven predecibles y las situaciones deducibles.

Lo único que arruinaba mi perfecta ecuación del mundo era ella… una mancha en el paisaje inmaculado, un error de cálculo… todo lo que siempre había deseado. La quería a mi lado, mi cuerpo vibraba de la emoción cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de tenerla y la deseé mas, el primer día que la vi en persona…. Ella pudo sentir mi esencia y aún así… decidió enfrentarse y negarse a mí.

Me había llevado una sorpresa el día en que fui a buscarla junto a Reneé en su casa. Descubrí que apestaba a vampiro… y no cualquier tipo, uno perteneciente al clan de vampiros autodenominados "vegetarianos" y de pronto el juego se volvió mucho más interesante.

Oh si… los conocía, los Cullen por supuesto. Sabía que residían en Forks, sabía por qué se les temía en las altas sociedades. Su familia estaba plagada de peculiares habilidades.

Espiré el humo de mi habano y sonreí. Esos vampiros habían buscado en todas las direcciones falsas que había dado, habían mordido cada anzuelo y estaba seguro, de que a estas alturas, su pequeña psíquica les había dado una clara imagen de lo que sería el futuro y eso no había pasado por debajo de mi radar…

Miré mi reloj. En esta hora Bella debía estar entrando en el sueño REM, un perfecto momento para mi visita.

**EPOV**

Miré a Bella en sus sueños embelesado por sus respiraciones rítmicas, observé su hermoso cabello, cayendo en ondas a ambos lados de su rostro color crema, con mejillas de un rosa claro. Era la imagen de perfección… tan hermosa y serena, quise pasar mis dedos por su rostro y así asegurarme de que era real, pero temí despertarla y desistí el estúpido impulso.

La mañana era fría y a pesar de que mis huesos ya no se calaban por el ambiente, los de ella seguramente lo hacían. Levanté las sábanas y las acomodé en su contorno para evitar que perdiera calor. Ella al sentir las telas mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se hundió confortablemente entre ellas.

Podía observarla por toda la eternidad y lo encontraría maravilloso

Escuché a Charlie levantándose, luego de que se bañara y se vistiera me deslicé hasta la ventana para esconderme. La rutina del padre de Bella en los sábados incluía asegurarse de que ella estuviera aún en su cama antes de irse.

Abrió la puerta y la vio con una sonrisa de alivio. Luego fue a la cocina, sacó un pedazo de pizza fría de la nevera y se marchó.

Bella se revolvió inquieta en sus sábanas dentro de una pesadilla.

**BPOV**

Todas las células de mi cuerpo me decían que había estado aquí antes y el sentimiento de esa habitación me hacía temblar, pero no podía recordarlo… era como si hubiera sucedido en otra vida.

Miré alrededor, no había mucho que apreciar pues todo era absolutamente negro y extrañamente, yo me podía ver a mi misma, pero nada más. Una sensación se subió a mi estómago, como si esperara que algo viniera, como si lo supiera de forma inconsciente.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo una voz profunda detrás de mí. Volteé y me encontré de cara a cara con él

- Damien…- dije caminando de espaldas para alejarme

- Es la primera vez que me reconoces en este lugar– meditó Su rostro dejó ver una expresión de anhelo, fue por tan poco tiempo que me convencí de que no era real.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté

No me respondió, sino que simplemente se limitó a mirarme con su incesante sonrisa. Luego se inclinó y se sentó en un sillón rojo que acababa de materializarse de la nada.

- Siéntate conmigo- me incitó, haciendo señas al puesto que estaba a su lado

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?- dije, a pesar de sentirme estúpida por preguntarle cosas a lo que parecía ser un producto de un sueño

- Ella está aquí también- respondió apuntando hacia un lado de la habitación

En un instante otra figura quedó iluminada en la estancia oscura, justo donde él había apuntado. Reneé estaba dormida en el piso negro opaco. Corrí hacia ella y la sacudí un poco por el hombro. No despertaba

- ¡Mamá!- grité y ella se movió un poco

- Shhhh- me calló Damien- Si la despiertas en este lugar, no hay vuelta atrás

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dije en un susurro

- Recuerda, has estado aquí muchas veces antes… junto a mí

Lo miré consternada y mi cabeza empezó a doler al intentar recordar

- No puedo… recordar- me quejé intentando apaciguar con mis manos las pulsaciones de mi cabeza

Miré los pies de mi madre que empezaban a ser engullidos por la oscuridad y sus párpados se movieron.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dije alarmada

- Sabes que es lo que está sucediendo

- No lo sé…

- Piensa- me ordenó y mi cabeza palpitó aún mas fuerte

¿Qué clase de extraño sueño era este? Sentía que algo faltaba por suceder en esa habitación, algo… un sentimiento, un… arrastre. Las piernas de mi madre ahora estaban completamente cubiertas por la oscuridad.

Ella era la que estaban arrastrando, no yo. Ella estaba

_Muriendo_

- ¡Detenlo!- pedí y la oscuridad se detuvo en su avance- ¡No te la lleves!

- ¿Recuerdas ahora?

- He estado aquí cada vez que veo a alguien morir, esto es… lo que viene justo después.

- Muy bien querida- me felicitó

- Y tú eres… ¿La muerte?

- Podría decirse

Entonces recordé. Esa sensación de terror que me produjo el primer día en que lo conocí, era la que sentía cada vez que se acercaba el fin. Esa presencia etérea que me arrastraba al otro mundo

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?

- Está en un sueño temporal- respondió con tranquilidad- los humanos lo llaman, "coma"

- ¡Sácala de aquí!- le ordené, el sonrió complacido

- Con una condición- dijo levantando un largo y pálido dedo índice.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vendrás a vivir conmigo en el mundo real, eso es todo lo que pido.

Mis ojos lagrimearon y quise escupirle en la cara, pero tal vez no era la mejor estrategia.

- Sé que tus amiguitos vampiros están alrededor de ti todo el tiempo, así que no será una tarea fácil- continuó

- ¡No les pongas una mano encima!- dije con furia levantándome

- No es de mi interés eliminarlos- respondió cruzando las piernas en su asiento- tú, eres lo único que quiero.

- Haré lo que quieras- dije apretando los dientes

- Bien….- respondió complacido- esta noche tendrás una oportunidad de librarte de ellos. Hasta entonces, ni una sola palabra.

Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y me sonrió. Luego la oscuridad se desvaneció poco a poco de mi vista y de mi mente.

- Bella, ¡Bella!- dijo la voz de un ángel acompañada con un hermoso brillo dorado

La oscuridad fue reemplazada por luz… ¿De dónde venía? Era cálida, como la voz. Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé un par de veces.

El ángel me miraba preocupado y un par de destellos salían de su piel.

- Angel- dije

- Bella soy yo… Edward- dijo la hermosa presencia.

Me incorporé de un salto y entonces todo empezó a llegar a mí. Estaba en mi habitación y acababa de salir de un sueño… ¿O había sido una pesadilla?

Miré a Edward y me sobresalté. La luz del sol daba directamente sobre su piel, lo que provocaba que destellara como si diminutos diamantes estuvieran pegados en ella.

- ¿Edward?- susurré- ¿Por qué brillas?

El miró sus brazos y se escondió en una sombra de mi cuarto

- Eh… bueno… yo- balbuceó

- ¿Eso es lo que les pasa a la luz del sol?

- Si…

Tuve que sonreír.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Por favor!, puedes lanzar una camioneta como un frisbee, y temías que o supiera lo del sol

El sonrió con una de sus torcidas sonrisas. El teléfono sonó y un pesado sentimiento revolvió mi estómago.

Caminé escaleras abajo con Edward pegado a mis tobillos y atendí

- Buenos días, llamamos del hospital Saint Gillis de Port Angels, ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- mi corazón se aceleró

- ¿Qué sucede?- susurré

- ¿Es usted pariente de Reneé Dwyer?- preguntó de forma automática

- Si...- dejé salir y me quedé sin aire en los pulmones.

- Esta internada en nuestro hospital, usted era el único contacto de su móvil

El teléfono cayó de mi mano y recordé con claridad mi pesadilla.


	23. Momo

**Hola mis bellos hermosos y sexys lectores! Tengo curiosidad en saber... hay algún hombre leyendo esto? si lo hay, me gustaría que me dejara saber XD siento que sólo tengo lectoras jajajajajaja.**

**Bueno en fin, al asunto importante!**

**Este capítulo es mi regalo de disculpas por mi retraso inmenso. No puedo decir que fue la universidad, porque el capítulo pasado lo reescribí MAS DE SIETE VECES!. No me sentía contenta por el resultado :(, pero ahora que he salido de la encrucijada, espero publicar mas rápido YAY!**

**EPOV**

Bella se quedó inmóvil como si estuviese desconectada del mundo. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y su boca abierta unos pocos milímetros. Me acerqué con cuidado para no sobresaltarla, escuché a la perfección su conversación en el teléfono y tenía una conclusión: Damien le había hecho daño a Reneé…

Levanté mi mano y la puse en su espalda. Ella no reaccionó.

- Bella, amor- llamé y ella volteó con lentitud tan ausente como antes.

- Tenemos que ir- dijo en una voz monótona

- No Bella- me negué- si tu apareciste como único contacto, eso quiere decir que él te quiere llevar a ese hospital

- ¡Tengo que ir!- gritó y se alejó de mi- ¡Morirá si no voy!- se calló de golpe y miró frenéticamente hacia todas partes

- Mis hermanos y yo la cuidaremos- dije acercándome de nuevo- llevaremos a Carlisle para que la revise personalmente, saldrás de aquí, nadie te hará daño.

Ella me miró y dentro de su mente trabajó una idea que no pude entender, esperé que luchara más, pero instantáneamente accedió.

- Está bien- volvió a susurrar.

**BPOV**

¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora?, no lo podía predecir y al parecer Alice tampoco podía hacerlo. Edward insistió en que saliera de Forks y ellos se quedarían a rastrear a Damien, llamaría a mi padre para que creyera que yo estaba en una pijamada de fin de semana y todo… arreglado

Pero yo sabía con certeza que todo se acabaría esta misma noche. Damien caminaba siempre un paso por delante de mí y era inevitable como lo que representaba… La muerte.

El auto descapotable de Rose se detuvo en frente de la mansión; Emmet y ella nos habían buscado para asegurarse de que nadie viera la piel de Edward al ser iluminada por el sol… al menos me alegraba de que él no pudiera leer mi mente, así estaría a salvo.

Arrugué mi chaqueta con mis manos, hoy tenía más frío de lo que jamás había sentido en Forks, apenas me había bañado, me embutí en la chaqueta y no me la había sacado un solo segundo.

La mano de Edward tomó la mía para insistir en que saliera del auto, aparentemente había perdido la capacidad de hacer otra cosa más que estar en un estado vegetal parcial.

El sol del mediodía lo iluminó por completo haciéndole parecer un ángel que acabara de salir de mis sueños, lo miré groseramente y el volteó y sonrió. Sus ojos me decían que no estaba realmente sonriendo.

- ¡Bella! ¿Me oyes?- parpadeé un par de veces y miré hacia el frente. Alice estaba allí, y yo sin haberme dado cuenta había entrado ya en la sala.

- No, lo siento- me disculpé, pero ella no se inmutó

- ¡Vamos a salir de vacaciones a Londres este fin de semana!- dijo casi saltando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Todos en la habitación intentaron absorber un poco de su alegría, pero supe que se trataba de un distractor para hacerme sentir mejor. Sonreí como pude, no tenía sentido hacerlos preocupar más.

- ¿En serio?- imité su tono de alegría y ella estuvo a punto de estallar

- ¡Compraremos todo lo que quieras!- dijo con una risa de campanitas- Será una salida sólo de chicas

- ¿Entonces Esme y Rose van también?- pregunté

- ¡Sip!- respondió.

Miré a Edward y a los otros muchachos a su espalda, me sonrieron.

- Cuiden a mi madre y a mi padre- pedí y ellos asintieron.

Esta era mi última petición y la más importante, si podía mantener a mi familia con vida y a salvo, todo estaría bien. Mi familia humana y mi familia de vampiros…

Después de eso, todo se desarrolló como un día normal, en una familia normal y yo jugué como un personaje más en la hermosa ilusión. Esme preparó el almuerzo y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa, a pesar de que yo era la única comiendo. Luego dejé que Alice me pintara las uñas y por último Emmet me enseñó a jugar un juego llamado Halo, al final me rendí y vi como Rose le pateaba el trasero una vez tras otra. Jasper vigilaba a Charlie y Carlisle visitó a mi madre en el hospital. No quise escuchar su diagnóstico, porque ya lo conocía a la perfección.

Casi era hora de partir y no había estado con la persona con la que más quería estar… No sabía cómo despedirme Edward porque tal vez… nunca estaría lista para alejarme.

Él estaba al lado del piano blanco de la sala con una mezcla extraña de emociones en su rostro. Me senté a su lado en la banquilla y respiré profundo.

- Te voy a extrañar- susurré

- Sólo va a ser por este fin de semana. Alice no ha visto nada fuera de lo normal- dijo rápidamente y puso su fría mano en mi mejilla.

Asentí y lo rodeé con mis brazos y él me rodeó con los suyos. Inspiré una y otra vez su aroma para hacer un recuerdo permanente de él. _Edward estará a salvo, todos estarán a salvo, sólo tengo yo que irte._

- Mantente a salvo- le pedí y él me apretó con más fuerza

- Te pido que hagas lo mismo

- Lo haré- mentí

- Te amo- me dijo al oído y me sonrojé

- Yo también te amo…

Sus labios se posaron lentamente sobre mi mejilla y luego se acercaron a mis labios. Me dio un largo beso y luego acarició mi mejilla con ellos.

Mis dedos se enterraron en su glorioso cabello eternamente despeinado y disfruté la suavidad de cada hebra, guardando su textura de él en mi memoria.

- Me gustaría tener una foto tuya - pedí y él me miró intranquilo

- ¿Por qué?

- Para tenerte mientras esté lejos- confesé y él pensó

- No tengo muchas, evitamos dejar registros de nosotros, pero creo que hay una que te va a gustar

Se levantó y tomó mi mano guiándome hacia el piso superior, entramos en una habitación que deduje era la de él, porque todo en ella gritaba su nombre. La hermosa vista panorámica, los colores negro y dorado combinados, los libros y Cd's perfectamente organizados. Justo como siempre me la había imaginado

- Esta es tu habitación- dije en vez de preguntar

- Si- respondió de todos modos y se acercó a una librera para sacar un libro con tapa de cuero.

Abrió el libro hasta a página 76, donde estaba una foto a color, la sacó y la observó un poco antes de dármela.

- La guardo porque estamos todos en ella- en la foto estaban los siete en frente de la casa, Alice saltando al lado de Jasper que la miraba con adoración, Emmet cargando a Rosalie quien se reía. Carlisle sosteniendo la mano de Esme con cariño y Edward que parecía un poco incómodo un poco lejos de la familia.

- Es hermosa- recalqué- pero te ves un poco triste

- No sentía que encajara, porque siempre preferí estar solo y ellos preferían estar con sus amados, pero ahora te tengo a ti.

Mi corazón se agitó y mi cuello se contrajo de tristeza, yo no estaría por mucho más…. _Ya no más_

- ¿Bella?- dijo preocupado.

Me abalancé hacia sus brazos y no lo quise dejar ir. Si me diera más tiempo… sólo si tuviera más tiempo. No… sería aún más difícil separarme, ahora era el mejor momento.

- Desearía haberte pedido una foto a ti también-susurró.

…

Miré por la ventana trasera del auto a Edward quien me miraba partir, pronto, estaría buscando inútilmente a Damien Wright. Pocas horas antes nos encargamos de avisarle a Charlie que pasaría una "pijamada en la casa de los Cullen". Deseé poder despedirme de él también, pero ya no había tiempo.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y Alice condujo con Esme de copiloto. Al sentirme intranquila, Rose puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el ahora, _Todo está bien,_ intenté convencerme, _todos estarán bien ahora, todo estará bien… bien… bien…_

El auto se detuvo y abrí mis párpados, estaban pesados, como si me hubiera quedado dormida un rato. El aeropuerto era el mismo en el que había llegado a Forks. En el tiempo en el que conocí a mi padre… parecía tan distante y aún así había pasado hace tan poco.

Esos eran los momentos que quería atesorar por mí por siempre, los días felices con mi padre, con Edward… con todos. Saqué la fotografía del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la apreté contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundo mientras me daba el valor para dar el primer paso hacia adelante. Sin importar lo que pasara, jamás me arrepentiría de todos los momentos que tuve en este lugar.

Estaba atardeciendo con velocidad, el sol dorado se escondía dando un brillo naranja en los pisos del aeropuerto, iluminando los zapatos de las personas que caminaban lentamente de un lugar a otro. Vi empresarios listos para viajar, familias que iban a vacaciones, niños sonrientes y cansados, estaba tan lleno de emociones que creí poder quitarme la chaqueta y sentirlas en mi piel, Alice caminaba frente a nosotras dando saltitos alegres de vez en cuando y Esme y Rosalie estaba a mis flancos.

Entregamos el equipaje al asistente de viaje. Alice hasta se había tomado la molestia de comprarme algunas prendas de mi talla para llevar al viaje.

Evitamos a algunas personas para poder llegar sin tropezarnos, me sentí acalorada, había mucha gente en ese lugar y sumada con la calefacción, me estaba ahogando en mi propia ropa. Sentí la fotografía contra mi pecho e intenté construir un poco de valor, tenía que buscar una forma de separarme de ellas.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?- preguntó Rose

- Si… sólo necesito un poco de agua- dije disimulando mi ansiedad- ¿Puedo buscar un poco?

- Iré contigo- se ofreció Rosalie y supe que no serviría discutir

- No se tarden- nos advirtió Alice, estamos a punto de salir.

Asentí y dejé que me acompañara hacia los kioscos. Miré de forma disimulada de un lado a otro para buscar una manera de huir.

Había una mesa vacía a lo lejos del centro de comida, ¡_Eso es lo que necesito! _Me desplomé en una de las sillas.

- Estoy mareada Rose- realmente no estaba mintiendo tanto

Ella miró la distancia del kiosco y me devolvió luego la mirada a mí, como si calculara cuánto tiempo me dejaría sola.

- Espera aquí, estaré de vuelta en seguida

- Gracias- respondí y hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, esperando a que se alejara.

Esperé, uno… dos… tres… cuatro. Levanté mi cara y ya estaba de espaldas a mí, caminando entre la multitud.

Me levanté de la mesa y corrí. Corrí dando empujones a las personas, escondiéndome entre la ola de gente. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado a medida que buscaba la salida y entonces alguien me atrapó.

Estaba preparada para escuchar las quejas de Rose, hasta subí la mirada y encaré a un gigantesco extraño. Medía más de dos metros y era puro músculo. Su cabello rojo como el fuego y su tamaño lo hacían sobresalir de la multitud.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó con agilidad hacia algún lado del centro comercial. Nos topamos con la salida y en un santiamén me llevó a un Peugeot negro estacionado con la puerta de atrás abierta.

Me metió en el asiento de atrás y cerró la puerta de un manotazo montándose luego en el asiento del copiloto. El auto estaba encendido, y lo único que tuvo que hacer el hombre fue acelerar como si fuera conductor de need for speed.

Estaba aterrada, quería vomitar, _Lo siento Rose, lo siento Alice, lo siento Esme…_

Sentí entre mis manos un pedazo de papel. Vi entre ellas y me di cuenta de que la foto seguía allí. La miré estudiándola otra vez y me quedé absorta en la imagen inmóvil como si fuera una película. _Adiós a todos…_

Los vidrios de las ventanas eran muy oscuros para poder ver lo que estaba afuera. Incluso el vidrio en frente del conductor era tan opaco que era difícil reconocer el camino.

Miré por el retrovisor la cara del hombre. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y noté algo que antes había pasado por alto… Eran distantes… como si estuviesen atrapados en el pasado, pero no eran malvados, de hecho… me evocaban cierta confianza.

- ¿Quién eres?- me atreví a preguntar- Trabajas para Damien ¿Cierto?

Me miró por el retrovisor por un instante y siguió con su silencio. Golpeé mi espalda contra el asiento trasero y me hundí acunando la foto con cuidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaría vivir? ¿Edward me buscaría? _Espero que no…_

Luché contra el estúpido impulso de lanzar patadas al aire y empezar a berrear como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Me van a matar lenta y dolorosamente?- pregunté con tanta naturalidad como si hablara del clima

- No morirás- respondió secamente con una voz profunda y melódica y sentí el terror aumentar.

- ¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME QUIERE!- grité dándole patadas con todas mis fuerzas al asiento del conductor.

- Para- Me ordenó, pero empecé a golpear el asiento con más fuerza- ¡Para de una vez!- rugió.

- ¡NUNCA!- solté sin aliento. El detuvo el auto y salió. Luego abrió la puerta de atrás y me sacó por los brazos hacia una carretera vacía y oscura, golpeando mi espalda contra el carro.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me miró con intensidad a los ojos. El marrón de su iris se estaba desintegrando, dejando ver un color rubí. También me di cuenta de que su piel era fría, pero no blanca, sino más bien de un color oliváceo.

Su rostro se arrugó confundido cuando continuó viéndome con intensidad.

- Eres un vampiro- hablé- pero tu bebes sangre humana ¿cierto?

No hubo respuesta, sino que simplemente fue a la maleta del auto todavía sosteniéndome por el brazo. Abrió el capote y sacó algunas amarras.

Me metió a la fuerza al auto y desde afuera ató mis piernas juntas y luego mis manos, uniéndolos ambos con un último mecate, haciendo que fuera casi imposible moverme sin rodar por completo como una tortuga.

Volvió al asiento del conductor y siguió su camino, por alguna irracional razón quería irritarlo, sacar algo de él que no fuera su silencio, como lo hice al darle patadas a su asiento…. Bueno qué demonios importaba si me mataba él o lo hacía Damien.

- ¿Tienes nombre?- pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta- Entonces te daré uno… ¿qué tal Momo?- dije mirando su reacción por el nombre ridículo... nada- bien, desde hoy serás Momo.

Me moví en mi asiento intentando volver a posicionar mis pies hacia su asiento para poder patearlo otra vez. Mis intentos fueron abandonados al poco tiempo… miré mis manos atadas sentí la foto que no había soltado. Por desgracia ahora no la podía ver, pero saber que estaba allí me reconfortaba.


	24. El futuro no es lo que parece

**EPOV**

"Se llevaron a Bella"

Tres palabras que trajeron el infierno a la tierra…

_No no no no no no no no no no no no… Por dios que no sea cierto_, corrí hacia el automóvil y me metí en el asiento del conductor con Jasper y Emmet entrando por atrás,Lo arranqué a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto. En el camino apreté tanto el volante que le hice un par de abolladuras, pero ¡qué demonios me importaba!

Saqué el móvil y lo puse en mi oreja.

- Nada- dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso pasara?- le recriminé- ¡DEBÍAN HABERSE QUEDADO CON ELLA!- Jasper gruñó desde la parte de atrás del auto, pero me importaba un comino lo que pensara.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó tristemente y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese sentido un poco de culpa… hoy no.

- ¿Ves algo?- solté con los dientes apretados para no comenzar a gritar otra vez

- No

Colgué el teléfono de golpe y cuide de no destruirlo porque me podría ser útil en el futuro. Quería llorar, gritar, DESPELLEJAR pero eso no me la devolvería.

**BPOV  
**Nos detuvimos después de un tiempo. Cuando Momo abrió la puerta del conductor para salir, vi que era un estacionamiento gigantesco que se encontraba casi vacío.

Momo abrió la puerta de atrás y me tomó con un solo brazo desatando el mecate que unía mis pies y mis manos y luego poniendo mi estómago en su hombro derecho para llevarme como un saco.

- Me voy a marear- le advertí- vomitaré sobre su espalda

No me sorprendió que no me respondiera, ni que se inmutara. Todo el camino había estado hablando como una cotorra de dios sabe qué y el no parecía escucharme.

Solté un largo suspiro… Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Al pensar en mi familia se me abrió una brecha en el estómago.

- ¿Ellos estarán bien?- pregunté- ¿Mi madre estará bien?

Silencio.

Momo me llevó por el estacionamiento, pero no pude estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo porque lo único que veía era lo que estaba a su espalda.

El estacionamiento era de techo bajo, tanto, que casi Momo se podía golpear a cabeza. Habían algunos carros muy caros… Lamborghini, Porsche, Ferrari. Con lo que costaba uno de esos, podías vivir cómodamente por el resto de tu vida…

Una puerta se abrió pesadamente y entramos en una habitación de paredes de concreto que no tenía ni un solo mueble, ni tampoco una ventana.

Escuche un "Bip" y entonces otra puerta se abrió. Mas allá estaba una habitación de lujo. Como las que se ven en televisión.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas por libros y madera, el piso era también de mismo material, con algunas alfombras de piel, sentí el chasquear del fuego más adelante cuando subí a mirada, me encontré con un candelabro del tamaño de mi baño, hecho de cristales que se iluminaba y reflejaba el fuego.

Momo me agarró por la cintura y me tiró en un sofá de terciopelo rojo y se quedó parado al lado de sofá mirando a una puerta que estaba frente a nosotros.

Pocos segundos pasaron cuando mi estómago se inundó de terror. Lo sentía venir Damien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… "Click" su oscura figuro hizo su aparición en el umbral.

- Bienvenida- dijo con un gesto de la mano y luego de verme le dirigió una expresión amarga a Momo- ¿Cómo puedes tratara con tan poco respeto? ¡Desátala ahora mismo!

Momo asintió y me quitó las amarras en apenas unos segundos. Cuando lo hizo, recogí mis piernas en el sofá y me hice una bola, con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho, mientras sostenía la foto para darme valor.

- Comienza a limpiar- le ordenó a Momo y este se acercó a mí- sé cuidadoso- le advirtió Damien con un gruñido.

Su inmensa mano se posó sobre mis ojos y no tuve tiempo de entrar en pánico. Poco a poco supe como si algo se despegara de mi piel, algo que no podía ver, ni estar segura de que existía, quitó la mano de mis ojos y se retiró de la habitación.

Mi mente funcionaba y percibía las cosas normalmente, pero mi cuerpo se negó a responder por varios minutos… tal vez horas. Hasta que escuché el sonido de un teléfono. Damien lo sacó de su bolsillo y atendió una llamada.

- ¿Has llegado?- habló monótonamente- Bien… comienza a trabajar

- ¿Qué le mandaste a hacer?- hablé

- Sólo un pequeño trabajo para que no nos molesten…

Entonces empecé a temblar en serio, ¿Para qué no nos molesten? ¿Mataría a los Cullen? No…

- ¡No les hagas daño!- gemí- ¡Prometiste que si venía no les harías daño!

- No sé de que hablas… no he dicho nada sobre lastimar a nadie- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Guardó su móvil de nuevo y se aproximó a mí lentamente, me escudé con los brazos, pero él los levantó agarrándome de mis muñecas desnudas. Tuve un leve sentimiento de Dejavú, pero el terror que estaba sintiendo por su piel tocando la mía, me hacía olvidar de qué se trataba

- ¿Dónde está?- pregunté sosteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió con su eterna sonrisa en la cara- ahora tu eres mía y harás lo que yo te diga, y te ordeno que no hagas más preguntas cariño.

Mi ira subió por mi cuello y sentí que me enrojecía por completo. Como su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca, le escupí en un arrebato de cordura.

Damien dejó de sonreír y me sentí triunfante. Luego me haló de ambas manos y me levantó del sillón, la foto que estaba en mi regazo cayó al piso y no pude ver dónde.

Luego, sin previo aviso, me rodeó con ambos brazos y hundió su rostro en mi hombro, inspirando largamente.

- Te gustará estar aquí- susurró en mi oído- es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Luego dio una vuelta y salió por la habitación.

**DamienPOV**

Mi garganta se contrajo por ese extraño sentimiento. No lo entendía, pero estaba relacionado con su rechazo…

Mi sirviente ahora se encargaría de los Cullen y los padres de ella. Sería totalmente mía, debería sentirme triunfante, pero faltaba algo.

Lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación, era lo que había hecho ver a Alice Cullen, sólo que había una cosa que jamás sucedería, no le haría daño, incluso el pensamiento de hacerlo, me provocaba… dolor. Si… dolor.

La forma de engañar a una psíquica es tomando decisiones concretas, ellos lo verán si están buscando lo que quieres hacer en el futuro. Había decidido mostrarle un poco de violencia y así los pondría alerta. Cuando los vampiros actúan según sus sentimientos se vuelven estúpidos y predecibles y eso era justo lo que necesitaba para apoderarme de Isabella.

¿Por qué a pesar de tenerla faltaba algo?

**EPOV**

El centro comercial estaba atestado de gente, tanto, que resultaba casi imposible seguir la pista de Bella. Pero entonces recibí un ligero aroma, inconfundible, de ella…

Corrí casi a velocidad vampírica entre los humanos y seguí el rastro, mis hermanos captaron mi movimiento y siguieron mis pasos.

La esencia nos llevó hasta el estacionamiento, extrañamente, todas las personas parecían haber sido sacadas del lugar, estaba perfectamente solo.

Sentí una mente en alguna parte del lugar _"Acércate un poco más" _me incitaban sus pensamientos

- ¡Muéstrate!- reté - ¡Y reza para que no te degolle!

_"Tú eres el que tiene que rezar… Edward Cullen"_

La presencia que no había sentido, me arremetió de forma aplastante y entonces todo se volvió vacío.


	25. Olvidar

**Lo siento Anastacius, no había visto tu nickname antes, :) gracias por la información, ¡que fino que a los chicos les guste la historia también!**

**BPOV**

Al cerrarse la puerta caí en el piso porque mis rodillas se negaron a sostenerme. ¿Les haría algo a los Cullen? ¿Les haría algo a mis padres?

- N… no- suspiré.

Intenté levantarme, pero mis piernas no obedecieron. Caí de bruces en la alfombra y mis párpados se cerraron involuntariamente, como si toda la energía de mi cuerpo hubiera desaparecido.

**EPOV**

Rosalie, Esme y Alice estaban a punto de salir a su viaje a Londres y nosotros les ayudábamos a resolver algunas irregularidades.

Al parecer habíamos comprado un boleto de más y los habíamos comprado en la hora equivocada, porque el vuelo ya había salido, podría ser un problema de sistema, al final no importaría, el dinero es lo de menos y fácilmente habíamos logrado que las pusieran en el vuelo siguiente.

- ¿Y qué tal si vienes con migo Jasper?- dijo Alice emocionada saltando de un lado a otro-

Todavía tengo ese boleto extra.

Jasper arrugó la cara imaginándose en un fin de semana entero acompañando a Alice de compras, para el pobre no había mayor tortura.

- Entonces ya no sería un viaje sólo de chicas- respondió Jasper, esperando que Alice no pusiera sus ojos de cachorrito que siempre le hacían ceder.

- Tienes razón- dijo Alice y Jasper suspiró de alivio.

Nos despedimos unos minutos más tarde y ellas salieron emocionadas hacia su vuelo. Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, pero por alguna razón, tenía un sentimiento dentro de mí que no alcanzaba a comprender, había estado molestándome desde el momento en que llegué al aeropuerto.

Era como si olvidara algo… y yo no soy el tipo de persona que olvida las cosas, definitivamente no. Todavía puedo recordar mi cuenta bancaria de hace treinta años.

Pero ese sentimiento… mi pecho dolía y quería gritar, me sentía mas solo de lo que nunca he estado y eso diciendo que soy un ser solitario desde hace cien años.

Jasper se ofreció a manejar sintiendo mis emociones y yo le dejé, al llegar a casa necesitaba salir un buen rato a cazar…

**BPOV  
**Mis párpados parecieron estar pegados uno de los otros, no podía abrirlos, estaban tan pesados y yo tan cansada.

Mis manos pasearon por unas suaves sábanas de algodón, no recordaba haberme caído sobre algo tan cómodo. Me moví un poco y abrí mis ojos con esfuerzo.

Ya no estaba en esa sala, ahora estaba en una habitación que difería por completo con el estilo que había visto antes.

Estaba recostada en una hermosa cama tan grande que tal vez podían caber 20 yos, estaba cubierta por sábanas de color rosa pastel y blanco, que hacían juego con el resto de habitación digna de una princesa.

Las paredes eran representaciones al óleo de delicadas flores, todas de sutiles colores pastel. Más allá, pegada a la pared, había un estante de madera blanca de varios metros de ancho, con cientos de libros, todos perfectamente dispuestos en su estante.

En la esquina contraria, una bandeja de comida, con una tapa de metal ovalada, estaba en una mesita a la esquina de la habitación, con una sillita de madera que estaba dispuesta, además de un mantel suntuoso y una rosa en el centro.

Mi cama estaba rodeada de cortinas que se amarraban para dejarme ver el resto de la habitación, todo era tan increíblemente hermoso que pensé que estaba en un sueño

Hasta que lo vi y di un salto hacia atrás. En una esquina, casi a mi lado, estaba Momo; con lo enorme que es no debí tardarme tanto en notarlo. Una verdadera ironía…

Los recuerdos atestaron mi mente de inmediato. Edward, mi familia, todos… Momo había ido por ellos.

Salté de la cama y arremetí hacia él con mis puños, el permaneció quieto como una estatua.

- ¿QUÉ LES HICISTE?- grité furibunda- ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ SI LES PUSISTE LAS MANOS ENCIMA! ¡ME OISTE!

- No estoy preocupado de que me odies- respondió con voz monótona.

Empecé a llorar y no me rendí en mis intentos inútiles de hacerle daño.

- ¡Mátame a mí también!- rugí sin poder soportar el pensamiento de haber fallado por completo. Intentando salvar a mi madre, condenándolos a todos ellos…

- No los he matado- me dijo mordaz

Me detuve en seco, no pude proferir ningún sonido, pero él pudo entender la pregunta implícita.

- Les quité sus memorias de ti- dijo tranquilamente- a los Cullen y a tus padres, ellos regresarán a sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Dejé de golpearlo y me alejé un par de pasos mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias… gracias

- No me agradezcas, no he hecho nada por ti, ellos no te recordarán ni te buscarán- dijo fríamente

- Mientras estén a salvo, todo está bien…

- Deberías odiarme- me aconsejó

- Ahora no tengo razones para odiarte- contesté – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- No tengo uno- dijo sin inmutarse

- ¿Cómo te llama Damien entonces?

- No tiene que llamar, siempre sé cuando es apropiado hacer mi aparición

- Entonces te seguiré llamando Momo- decreté y el arrugó el ceño.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, antes de salir me miró.

- Saldremos dentro de una hora

- ¿A dónde?

- Alaska- respondió y cerró la puerta.

Me desplomé en el piso justo en frente de la puerta, No entendía si era parte de un síndrome de Estocolmo, pero no era capaz de odiar a Momo, sentía que él era tan prisionero como yo en este lugar y de alguna manera, me hacía sentir más tranquila, ahora que no estaba, todos los sentimientos que habían tardado en aparecer se amontonaron.

Ya todo había terminado, el poco tiempo que pasé en Forks, había sido efímero, pero tal vez serían los mejores días de mi vida entera.

No sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro, pero realmente no quería saber.

**DamienPOV**

Cerré la tapa de mi teléfono para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi viaje, pronto estaríamos en Denali e Isabella tendría una identificación falsa como mi sobrina. Isabella Wright, le quedaba a la perfección.

Sentí a mi sirviente venir desde las sombras, siempre estaba en el lugar correcto cuando lo necesitaba y era una de las cosas que me gustan de él, además claro de su habilidad de jugar con las mentes de sus enemigos, y un poder particularmente útil, cuando querías sacar de la mente de una población entera de Forks la existencia de Isabella.

Había tomado un día entero, pero era un trabajo limpio. Nadie había salido de la ciudad y su presencia fue erradicada, aunque todavía me molestaba que el sirviente tuviera que toma su esencia primero, pero ella estaría bien, aparte de la debilidad momentánea.

- Ha despertado y está informada de nuestra partida- habló respetuosamente.

- Bien- respondí y no se retiró como usualmente lo haría, lo que era extraño en él- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ella… no puede ser afectada por mi poder mental- confesó.

- Lo sé- dije y el sirviente asintió sin hacer preguntas sobre el asunto. Salió de la habitación como un espíritu y me quedé de nuevo a solas en la oficina.

Por supuesto que sabía de sus habilidades de escudo. Su mente quedaba bloqueada para cualquiera de sus poderes de manipulación mental. Sólo yo podía hacer presencia en ella a voluntad y ocurría únicamente en la etapa REM de sus sueños. Sólo yo…

Sonreí; pensar en ser exclusivo para ella me llena de satisfacción, pero la realidad me quitó la sonrisa de mis labios nuevamente: ella me odia.

**BPOV**

Cada segundo que pasaba parecía eterno, nadie venía por mí, nadie pasaba frente a mi puerta, y cada sonido que escuchaba me hacía entrar en pánico.

Las ganas de vomitar eran detenidas únicamente por mi estómago vacío. A pesar de que tenía la bandeja de comida en la habitación y no había abierto la tapa, el simple olor me revolvía las entrañas.

Sola… me sentía sola… más de lo que había estado en mi vida. Incluso en la clínica tenía a Ana… Ana, no había vuelto a aparecer.

- Ana- la llamé casi suplicando… No hubo respuesta

Me hice una bola en el piso, intentando mantener los pedacitos de mi corazón unidos.

- Todo está bien- susurré- Ellos no me recuerdan, ellos están bien, así que yo estoy bien.

Repetí y repetí una y otra vez hasta que escuché la voz de Momo sacándome de mi trance.

- No has comido nada- recalcó y me deshice de mi bola poniéndome de pie

Una pequeña parte de mí se sintió alegre de que él estuviera conmigo, era extraño como me reconfortaba su compañía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunté evitando su mirada

- Te traeré comida caliente.

- No quiero comer- me quejé

- Si no comes, te pondré una intravenosa- temblé, el tipo iba en serio.

Sin decir más, tomó la bandeja que había puesto en mi habitación y salió dejándome sola otra vez, en apenas cinco minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Momo apareció con otra bandeja de comida, la puso sobre la mesita y la destapó.

Era filete, acompañado de puré y verduras, además de pudding de chocolate. El olor llegó potente a mi nariz y a pesar de que en otra ocasión me hubiera hecho agua a la boca, hoy hizo todo lo contrario.

Corrí a la puerta del baño y levanté la tapa del inodoro, me sostuve de los antebrazos y ¡oh sorpresa! Si tenía algo en el estómago.

Después de un largo rato con arcadas vacías mi estómago se calmó y me recosté de la pared de cerámica que estaba detrás.

Momo, con sus estúpidas habilidades ninja estaba a mi lado otra vez, tendiéndome una toalla húmeda. La tomé y me limpié un poco la boca.

- Me llevaré la comida- dijo diligentemente y se fue.


	26. Equilibrio

**EPOV**

¿Cuántas horas llevaba frente a esa casa?

No lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón había llegado hasta ella y me había quedado parado en el patio al lado de un árbol, mirando a la ventana del segundo piso.

Es la casa del oficial Swan. No sé mucho de él, sólo que es un valiente policía. ¿Por qué rayos estaba yo entonces parado fuera sin querer moverme?

Miré la ventana con intensidad. Quise ver lo que estaba dentro de esa habitación, algo me incitaba a subir y sentía que al estar allí, algo sucedería… Algo…

_Estoy siendo ridículo… sube de una vez y verifica lo que quieras, luego manda tu trasero a casa…_

Subí por el árbol y miré hacia la habitación vacía de adentro. Paredes blancas que olían a pintura fresca, un sillón horrendo… Nada especial.

Bajé decepcionado y corrí de regreso, con ese sentimiento molestándome, mi corazón doliendo, la soledad más insoportable que antes.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba de regreso en mansión. Los únicos en ella eran los hombres que extrañaban terriblemente a sus parejas.

_"Estás comportándote de una forma muy extraña Edward" _me recordó Jasper en su pensamiento _"¿Por qué tienes estos sentimientos?"_

- No tengo idea- le respondí y fui hacia el piano, me senté en la banca.

Puse mis yemas en las teclas y compuse una rápida y sencilla tonada para despejar mis pensamientos… Nada. ¿Qué anda mal conmigo?

**BPOV**

Cuando las nauseas pasaron, me levanté del piso de mármol y fui hacia el lavabo. Abrí el agua me salpiqué la cara, quería darme un largo baño, pero no tenía ropa… tal vez me pondría la misma otra vez…

- Toma- habló la voz profunda de Momo que me hizo saltar y golpearme con el espejo

- ¡Por favor, haz algo de ruido antes de aparecerte de la nada!- gruñí

Al voltear, lo encontré tendiéndome una bolsa de tela del mismo tono de mi habitación, y un par de zapatillas blancas de apariencia suntuosa.

- Saldremos pronto, toma un baño antes- me ordenó y puse mala cara.

Tuve que aceptar, Momo realmente era muy oportuno; Tomé la bolsa y él se marchó dejándome a solas.

Cerré la puerta y cerré el seguro, claro que no detendría a la fuerza demoledora de Momo, pero valía la pena intentar…

Me despojé de la ropa, la doblé en una de las cestas y saqué la foto del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, procuré dejarla encima de la ropa; me paré dentro de la bañera, el agua salía caliente, los geles y el champú venían en botellas de vidrio biselado y su aroma le iba a la perfección a toda esa refinería.

Restregué mi piel con el gel de una de las botellas que tenían algunas fresas talladas, no se parecía en nada al que tenía en Forks… Las náuseas atacaron otra vez, sin ver que champú usaba me lavé el cabello.

Al salir de la ducha y rodearme en una toalla de color crema, abrí la bolsa que me había traído Momo.

Tenía un vestido rosado pastel, que combinaba con las zapatillas, era de mangas largas y de falda amplia hasta la rodilla.

¿Qué acaso era yo una princesa? Hasta la ropa interior era de la más fina calidad, y estaba bien combinada con el resto del conjunto. Temblé al pensar en Damien o Momo escogiendo tales ropas…. _Espero que no._

Me sequé el cabello con una toalla y lo peiné antes de ponerme la ropa; el vestido me quedó perfecto como un guante. Me miré en el espejo y tuve ganas de darme golpes contra él.

No me pondría esta porquería. Empecé a buscar mis ropas que ya no estaba en la cesta donde a había dejado, sólo quedaba la foto, la tomé con rapidez y miré alrededor para buscar al autor del robo.

- No te volverás a poner eso- habló la voz de Momo desde el otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Te la llevaste?- pregunté indignada- ¡Si cerré la puerta!

- Las cerraduras no son obstáculos para mí

- ¡Momo!- grité- ¡no puedes entrar mientras me estoy bañando!

Abrí la puerta furiosa y lo encontré mirándome fijamente.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!- le recriminé enrojecida

- Tendrás una sirvienta mujer cuando lleguemos a Alaska- soltó monótono-no me tendrás que volver a ver

- ¡No!- grité y me miró con sorpresa, a pesar de mi propia estupidez seguí hablando sin parar- eres… la única persona con la que no me siento totalmente aterrorizada… no te vayas

Se hizo el silencio y estuve a punto de corregirme cuando él habló.

- Me quedaré entonces- concluyó- Sígueme, el avión partirá pronto

Asentí y me pegué a sus talones mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la casa inmensa, parecía un laberinto de habitaciones, salones y pasillos. Momo se detuvo frente una puerta grande y sacó una inmensa llave que abrió la cerradura.

Entramos a otra habitación de paredes de concreto y después de esa, salimos nuevamente al estacionamiento.

Un auto estaba encendido, no reconocí la marca, pero igual que todo lo demás, parecía muy costoso.

Momo abrió la puerta de atrás y me animó a entrar con un gesto, miré hacia el asiento para asegurarme de que Damien no estuviera… Por suerte no. Me deslicé en el asiento de cuero y Momo cerró la puerta para situarse como piloto.

- ¿Damien no viene con nosotros?- pregunté esperanzada

- El nos esperará en el aeropuerto- contestó

Miré por la ventana, estaba tan opaca como la del otro auto. Supongo que era para que nadie viera hacia dentro… ni viceversa, miré otra vez la foto de Edward y su familia… mi familia.

Busqué en el vestido por un bolsillo donde ponerla a salvo, para mi sorpresa, entre los pliegues de la falda, había uno bien camuflado; allí puse la foto con cuidado.

El viaje fue silencioso y largo. Cabeceé por un tramo hasta quedarme inmersa en un espiral de pesadillas.

Un toque en mi hombro me despertó sobresaltada. Momo estaba en el umbral de la puerta de pasajeros y me miraba.

- Llegamos- me enderecé y salí del auto

No era el mismo aeropuerto en el que había estado el día anterior, era mucho más refinado y no había absolutamente nadie más que nosotros

Había un único avión en la pista privada, no tenía ninguna identificación. Era pequeño, no había indicios de que Damien estuviera cerca, pero su presencia se hacía más potente a medida que me acercaba al avión.

- No quiero entrar…

- Lo harás- me cortó y me empujó por la espalda apremiante.

Clavé los pies en el piso, pero su fuerza me hizo avanzar a rastras. Al llegar a las escaleras, me tomó otra vez como si fuera un saco de patatas y me obligó a ir con él.

Pataleé y golpeé su pecho con mis puños y ni se detuvo. Cada escalón que subía, pataleaba con más fuerza.

- Bájala- Ordenó una voz fría que me congeló al instante.

Momo obedeció como un rayo y me puso con cuidado de pié en el suelo del avión. EL interior del avión parecía una salita con muchas ventanas en vez de un transporte aéreo.

El piso estaba tapizado con una lustrosa alfombra negra, donde Había dos sillones de cuero blanco, haciendo un ángulo; en uno de ellos Damien, estaba sentado sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto.

- Isabella- saludó- que gusto verte, lamento el comportamiento de mi sirviente

Apreté los puños a mi costado y lo miré fijo con ira, su sonrisa no se tambaleó y tampoco esperó que le respondiera.

- La puerta se cerrará, es mejor que te sientes antes de que el avión despegue.

En mi terquedad me quedé de pié e hice oídos sordos a su orden, la puerta como dijo se cerró a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé, Momo ya no estaba allí. El motor se encendió y mi corazón latió con fuerza dentro de mi pecho. Estaba sola con Damien Wright sin posibilidad de escapar.

- ¡Momo!- llamé asustada

- ¿Momo?- repitió Damien- ¿Así es como llamas al sirviente?

Lo ignoré y me dispuse a buscar por Momo, pero entonces el avión empezó su movimiento y perdí el equilibrio. A punto de golpear mi cabeza contra el piso, las manos de Damien me sostuvieron.

- ¡Suéltame!- grité y me retorcí, pero Damien no me dejó ir hasta que alcanzamos el asiento que estaba justo al lado del suyo y me sentara en él.

- Ten más cuidado- me aconsejó, al tiempo que se sentaba él en el suyo, sin sufrir en ningún momento falta de equilibrio por el movimiento del avión.

- ¡A ti que te importa!-le recriminé

- Me importa- se quedó en silencio y luego prosiguió- me he reunido contigo aquí para definir tus nuevas condiciones.

Giré mi cara para evitar su mirada y pretendí ignorarlo.

- Tendrás todo lo que desees- continuó.

- Quiero regresar a casa- contesté

- Me temo que no es posible…

- Entonces demuéstrame que ellos están a salvo

Escuché que suspiraba profundamente y se enderezaba en su asiento.

- Lo haré- accedió, volteé de golpe y lo miré sorprendida

- ¿Lo…lo harás?- pregunté sin poder creerlo y el asintió.

- Pero sólo una vez- concluyó.

Una vez… verlos por una última vez estaría bien…

- Tendrás un cuidador permanente- prosiguió- veo que le has tomado confianza a mi sirviente, por ahora él estará a tu servicio, si deseas, puedes asistir a una escuela, todos los retrasos serán arreglados, también puedes pedirme un tutor en casa. Pídelo y se dará

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo problemas en darte lo que quieras…

- ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué a mí?

Ahora él evitó mi mirada, por primera vez parecía estar nervioso. Jugó con su vaso de vino medio lleno mientras planeaba una respuesta.

- Te necesito- respondió viendo el rojo licor

- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres usar mis habilidades para algo? Son bastante inútiles en verdad

- No es eso…

- ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Torturarme…?

- ¡Jamás!- Dijo, levantándose de golpe, tirando parte de su bebida al piso. Me miró con determinación, y sin su automática sonrisa de siempre, era algo distinto en el- Nunca te haré daño.

- ¿Entonces para qué?- volví a preguntar

- No más preguntas sobre el asunto- ordenó y me crucé de brazos, se paseó un poco por la estancia y volvió a hablar- cenarás todas las noches conmigo, serás libre dentro de la mansión.

- ¿Y qué fuera de la mansión?

- El sirviente te acompañará.

Caminó hacia la parte de atrás del avión, que estaba separado de la zona de estar por una cortina de terciopelo rojo. Cuando regresó, llevaba una botella de jugo de durazno. Me la tendió, pero no hice amague de querer alcanzarla.

- No has comido en bastante tiempo Isabella…

Lo ignoré y él volvió a suspirar, puso el jugo a mi lado y se sentó otra vez, ahora un poco más alejado, Damien cada vez era más enigmático. Su aura, el hecho de que estuviera en "ese lado" y que se autodenominara "La muerte"…

- ¿Eres realmente la muerte?- terminé preguntando

- Así me llaman en diferentes idiomas, cada vez que me ven en el limbo

- ¿Pero lo eres?- insistí, me miró por unos segundos antes de responder

- Soy un esbirro de ella- contestó con una mueca.

- ¿Para qué la muerte necesita esbirros?

- Por la misma razón que la vida los necesita… para buscar el equilibrio… Verás, en el mundo, el balance es una ilusión, una meta por alcanzar, la lucha entre dos fuerzas empujando eternamente para sobrepasar una a la otra.

Absorta en sus palabras me quedé mirándolo fijamente, incluso cuando hizo una ligera pausa para luego continuar:

- Nunca antes existió algo de equilibrio

- ¿Entonces existe ahora?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido, por la forma extraña de formular la anterior oración

- Si- concluyó y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Soy también un esbirro de la muerte?- lo interrogué

- En parte… Si

**DamienPOV**

En parte… pero no totalmente. Isabella rompía con todo estereotipo del mundo, porque ella es hija del equilibrio, esbirro de la vida y de la muerte a la vez. Luz y oscuridad mezcladas perfectamente.

**Como pueden notar, hay muchas cosas distintas al libro original, no me conformo sólo con vampiros y hombres lobo, en el mundo debe existir mas que eso! XD**


	27. Agujeros

**BPOV**

Al llegar, Momo me abrió la puerta y me fijé en sus ojos porque estaban cambiados. Azules, estaban azules.

- ¿Te pusiste lentillas?- pregunté y no hubo respuesta.

Miré hacia el exterior rindiéndome en mis inútiles intentos de hacerle responder; todo lo que pude ver al principio fue nieve, con mis manos apreté el abrigo alrededor de mi cuerpo para conservar un poco el calor.

- Adentro hay calefacción- me informó Momo señalando a una mansión al estilo victoriano, decorada por piedra gris y ventanas de caoba.

No estaba dentro de una urbanización, sino que se encontraba aislado. Miré hacia atrás y me percaté de una reja gigantesca por donde el auto debió entrar. En ella estaba grabada una W gigante, con un escudo de familia.

Un temblor ajeno al frío subió por mi espina. En la noche la mansión seguramente se vería embrujada.

Momo me guió hacia la puerta principal, las precauciones de seguridad eran tan altas como en la casa anterior. Había varias cámaras que cubrían cada esquina, y al abrirse la puerta, noté que era blindada.

El interior me dio un sentimiento de Deja vu. Alfombras de pieles, pisos de madera, tapizado de terciopelo, como Momo prometió era bastante cálido, pero no me despojé del abrigo porque todavía seguía calada hasta los huesos.

Un chillido femenino me hizo saltar. Miré en dirección del sonido y encontré a una mujer eufórica medio vestida. Llevaba una mini falda de cuero negro pegada que acentuaba sus increíbles curvas, una camisa de mangas largas, abierta, revelando un tremendo escote y botas de tacón altas hasta la rodilla.

Su cabello rubio rojizo estaba atrapado en una coleta alta y prolija y llevaba lentes que dejaban ver sus verdes ojos. Corrió hasta mí manteniendo una distancia prudencial de Momo y lo único que pude hacer fue fruncir el ceño ante la extraña, al menos ahora comprendía por qué Momo se había puesto los lentes de contacto azules.

- ¡Así que tu eres el encanto!- dijo todavía con demasiada euforia, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

La miré con recelo, pero no tuve tiempo de rechazarla cuando Momo puso su enorme mano en el brazo de ella para bajarlo.

- Nadie la toca- habló con voz monótona y me tensé.

La mujer bajó su brazo pero no se alejó y rodó los ojos, pude entender lo que pensaba "excéntricos ricachones sobre protectores" no hacía falta darle explicaciones. Suspiré de alivio cuando la incómoda escena se disipó.

- Mi nombre es Beth- habló cortésmente mirándome a los ojos- me he encargado de tu previa habitación y tu guardarropas, tú debes ser la sobrina del señor Wright, Isabella, ¿Cierto?

- Bella- la corregí de forma automática

- Es un gusto- tenerte aquí - chilló- tu habitación está lista y tu guardarropas también, pero tú solo dilo y lo cambio como quieras

- Pantalones- dije de prisa

- ¿Disculpa?

- Quiero usar pantalones.

- Pero cielo… te vez preciosa con vestidos…

- Ella dijo que quiere pantalones- la interrumpió Momo irritado y la mujer dio un respingo- a trabajar- insistió.

Ella sacó un teléfono lujoso de color rosa con brillantina y llamó diligentemente, caminó lejos de nosotros dando instrucciones a alguien con voz baja un poco severa que cambiaba por completo la personalidad mostrada en los últimos momentos.

- ¡Todo listo!- dijo con una sonrisa- mañana le tendré las alternativas.

- Gracias- respondí abrumada. No quería actuar como una niña mimada, pero ciertamente, no podía andar por el mundo mostrando la piel cuando traía tantos inconvenientes.

- De nada cielo- ronroneó- ¿el señor Wright no indicó la hora de su llegada? Quisiera comunicarle personalmente todos los avances

La palabra "personalmente" fue dicha con un tono seductor que no pasó bajo mi guardia, no era de extrañar que cualquier chica quisiera prendar a un millonario como lo es Damien. Tal vez todo el asunto tuviera que ver con sus ropas tan apretadas y su actitud risueña en mí presencia, la cual obviamente no era natural en ella.

- Su llegada no le incumbe, ocúpese de su trabajo y yo haré el resto- dijo Momo fríamente, el rostro de Beth adquirió un tono amargo y sentí pena por ella. Asintió y se retiró de la estancia- Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Subimos por una de las escaleras dobles que se abrían en la gran estancia enmarcando una puerta inmensa y sólida

Un poco más a la derecha se abría el paso para una puerta blanca de madera, diferente a todas las demás.

Momo la abrió y me encontré una vez más con otra habitación rosa de princesa, decidido: odio el rosa.

Al igual que en la habitación anterior, esta no poseía ventanas. De todos modos no tenía muchas esperanzas en poder escabullirme en la noche y poder vivir como vagabunda el resto de mi vida escondiendo mi cara para que no me consiguieran, pero definitivamente era mejor opción que tener que quedarme.

Apreté el abrigo nuevamente no por frío, sino porque debía sostenerme de algo para no caer en pedacitos. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y Momo ya se había marchado.

Dejarme sola no era lo mejor que pudo hacer, ahora los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y me hacían querer gritar. Tanto tiempo queriendo saber qué era realmente y ahora prefería no saberlo. Un esbirro… de la muerte justo como Damien.

La ira creció en mi, _¡¿Acaso no puedo ser normal, no puedo decidir sobre mi futuro?! _Gritaron mis pensamientos. Apreté los puños y los solté varias veces para calmarme. No lo logré.

Lo primero que vi fue el mosquitero rosado con incrustaciones brillantes que cubría la inmensa cama. No tuve que pensar mucho para decidir que ese sería el primer escalón para liberar mi ira.

Tomé la suntuosa tela con ambas manos y lejos de sentirme culpable por cualquier daño tiré con fuerza y sonreí cuando escuché el primer indicio de su rasgadura.

No dejé de halar hasta que se desprendió un pedazo y luego fui por otro y luego otro más, hasta que no fue más que penosos retazos destrozados colgando sobre la cama.

Fui hacia la mesita de noche de pulcra madera blanca y la tiré de un puntapié. Le di patadas hasta hacer un hoyo en la madera, pero todavía me quedaba mucha más ira por descargar en esa habitación, y muchas cosas que podía destrozar.

**EPOV  
**Todo está mal, ¡fuera de lugar!

Había acomodado cada detalle de mi habitación, movido los cuadros hasta que estuvieran alineación perfecta, limpiado cada viruta de polvo, ordenado los Cd's por orden alfabético y luego por año, luego por género y nuevamente alfabético.

El desorden no estaba en mi habitación, sino dentro de mí, después del fin de semana todo era distinto, pero no podía identificar que era lo que había cambiado.

Decidí que era hora de arreglar mis libros por año, o tal vez por color, o por título, o por páginas, o por género, o todas y luego decidiría la más apropiada…

Los saqué y los apilé al lado de la librera. Saqué de último uno de mis favoritos entre todos "La casa de los espíritus" había mandado a hacer una edición empastada en cuero y dentro de este estaba una de mis posesiones más preciadas.

Abrí la página 76… estaba vacía. Fruncí el ceño, en esta página recordaba haber puesto la foto de mi familia, la única que pude conservar antes de que ellos la quemaran junto a las demás. No debíamos dejar prueba alguna de nuestra permanencia eterna… pero esta era… mi tesoro personal. Nadie la tocaría.

Revisé neciamente cada página, obviamente no estaba en ninguna de las demás. ¿Dónde pudo haber parado? ¿Quién la pudo sacar de su sitio?

Alguien… sabía que alguien se la había llevado, el pensamiento de ese "alguien" incorpóreo hizo que mi cabeza retumbara.

¿Quién es ese alguien? Mi mente intentó abandonar los pensamientos de ese índole, pero yo la obligué a seguir en otra dirección. Un espacio vacío, uno muy grande que hacía doler mi pecho.

Gruñí con fuerza por el insoportable dolor de cabeza y golpeé mi frente contra la madera del piso. Al segundo golpe Jasper estaba sosteniéndome. Mandó ondas tranquilizadoras que me hicieron alejarme aún más de "alguien" y rugí con más fuerza alejando a mi hermano, obligándolo a abandonar sus intentos de cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

Pronto todos estuvieron en la habitación, pero mi vista se nubló, todo lo veía en rojo. Mi cabeza se partía en dos y seguí persiguiendo el pensamiento de ese alguien.

Me vi a mi mismo expectante en las afueras de la casa del oficial Swan, mirando una ventana del segundo piso, con dudas de si subir o no.

Me rendí y termine subiendo a la habitación. No estaba vacía, ni las paredes estaban blancas como lo había visto en las visitas anteriores. Había una cama y varias pegatinas para niños en las paredes azules, a pesar de su sencillez, era el lugar en el que más deseaba estar.

Y la razón estaba a unos centímetros de la ventana, donde había un agujero negro como el infinito. El agujero no estaba en la habitación, estaba en mi memoria, se hizo más grande mientras perdía las fuerzas. Sentí las manos de Emmet levantándome del piso, pero no lo veía. El hueco de la habitación alcanzó las puntas de mis dedos, luego mis brazos y por último mi cuerpo entero

Regresé a mi propia habitación, para encontrarme sobre el hombro de mi hermano, todos estaban allí y me miraban con preocupación. Mi cabeza dejo de doler, pero mi pecho no.

Me deshice del apoyo de Emmet y salí de mi cuarto seguido por las miradas interrogantes de mi familia. Por suerte ellos no leían mentes, porque estarían a un paso de la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

**BPOV**

Jadeé con fuerza y caí sentada en el piso. Mis piernas estaban muy debilitadas por la falta de comida, pero eso no evitó que destrozara la habitación palmo por palmo.

Las paredes estaban manchadas de todas las pinturas de uñas, perfumes y geles que pude romper en ellas, el piso por supuesto, un desastre entre plumas de las almohadas y cualquier cosa que se chorreaba de todas partes. La ropa del armario yacía en tiras en el piso y todos los muebles de la estancia estaban destrozados, gracias a los tacones que usé como martillos.

Miré a mi habitación satisfecha, esperaba que irritara bastante a Damien. Tal vez cuando comiera algo más, destrozaría la sala también, a ver si quería conservarme después de eso.

La puerta se abrió y mire expectante la cara de sorpresa de quien quiera que viniera. Era Momo, y no mostró sorpresa alguna, traía una bandeja en una carreta al lado de un vaso de jugo y con una silla en la otra mano.

- Hora de comer- dijo casualmente ignorando mi obra maestra

- ¿En serio?- me queje- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Puedes dormir en la habitación de al lado mientras se re decora la tuya- respondió y abrió la bandeja dejando la silla en frente, era lasagna. Seguramente ya sabía que no había sobrevivido nada en mi habitación, el maldito tenía todo bien calculado.

Crucé mis brazos y lo miré con furia, nada de lo que hacía lo alteraba

- Come- me ordenó

- No- me negué. Hoy no tenía nauseas, pero deseaba llevarle la contraria en lo que más pudiera

- Entonces intravenosa- respondió tapando la bandeja, lo detuve antes de que se fuera y me senté para comer

Pude con la mitad del plato y todo el jugo, lo que le sentó muy bien a mi estómago después del derroche de energía.

Tapó la bandeja y se llevó el carro indicándome con un gesto que lo siguiera. Obedecí a regañadientes sólo para evitar que me llevara como un saco y me dejó en otra habitación, igualmente lujosa que toda la casa, pero homogénea al resto de la decoración, a diferencia de mi cuarto ya destrozado.

Momo se fue y cuando estuvo de vuelta traía un bate de madera, abrí los ojos con alarma, era la hora de mi castigo. Al acercarse cerré los ojos pero no me aparté para conservar lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba; nada me golpeó.

Lo único que Momo hizo fue tomar mi mano y depositar el bate en ella, luego cerró mi puño y miré que ahora yo estaba en posesión del bate.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

- Lo que quieras, puedes derrumbar la casa entera o puedes usarlo conmigo si gustas- dijo con simplicidad

- ¿Por qué?- dije sin aliento

- Abre tu apetito al parecer- razonó

Tiré el bate al piso y volví a cruzar los brazos. ¡Esta gente está loca!, ¿No había manera de frustrarlos aunque fuese un poco?

- No te golpearé- dije resignada- y ya me cansé de destrozar la casa.


	28. Un sobre protector en proceso!

**Holaaaa! lo siento por la tardanza! esta semana fue de lo mas ocupada. Espero que les guste el cap!**

**BPOV**

El techo era una hermosa y sutil obra de arte, de eso me había dado cuenta en las tres horas que me había pasado mirándolo fijamente. Era de yeso, con decoraciones en relieve hechas a mano, una selva de espinas y rosas que viajaba por todas partes, como un paisaje petrificado.

Bufé manteniendo mi concentración en el techo, no tenía la más mínima intención de salir. No quería pensar en el lugar en el que me encontraba, ni todo lo que había pasado… demonios… ya estaba pensando en eso otra vez…

Como esperaba, la sensación de desesperación subió de mi estómago hasta mi cuello, aplastándolo. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más grande y me hice una bola en la cama, como si eso pudiera ayudar.

Alguien tocó la puerta y no me molesté en contestar, se abrió de todos modos y reconocí el chillido de Beth.

- ¡Está todo listo!- dijo en un tono que me martillaba los tímpanos- he traído tu nuevo guardarropas para que elijas lo que más te guste.

Detrás de ella, entró un tropel de personas, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un conjunto de personas que usaban en arcoíris en sus ropas y cabellos; hombres y mujeres extravagantemente vestidos que de alguna manera hacían un conjunto homogéneo.

Llevaban una docena de mostradores con ruedas, donde colgaban ropas de todos los estilos, la fantasía de Alice…. _Alice _apreté mi mano alrededor de mi brazo y hundí las uñas en él, el dolor externo amortiguaba un poco el interno.

- Lo que no te guste lo podemos desechar- habló con una sonrisa falsa- o lo puedes destrozar si quieres- continuó con una mueca que no pudo ocultar

Una punzada de culpabilidad me llegó de la nada. Ella al parecer era la única afectada por mi arranque, y no se merecía ninguna de mis agresiones.

- Realmente lo siento- me disculpé y ella volvió a chillar

- ¡No tienes de qué disculparte!- dijo como si hubiera blasfemado- tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tus cosas ¡eres una princesa!

- ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA PRINCESA!- grité incorporándome de la cama. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome.

Me volví a sentar en la cama con los brazos cruzados, arrastraron un mostrador cerca de mí en el que traían varios pantalones de Jean y otros materiales que no conozco. Lo común en todos es que se veían muy costosos, hice una mueca.

Beth sacó un par de shorts ajustados y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco con una decoración de patrones en plateado, lo combinó todo con una bufanda roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra con aplicaciones plateadas

- Es el nuevo grito en street fashion- dijo poniéndolo todo junto y negué con la cabeza, ella bajó todo decepcionada.

- Lo siento… pero prefiero escoger yo, si no te importa

- ¡No hay problema!- contestó nerviosa y le hizo una seña a sus ayudantes para que arreglaran todos los mostradores en la habitación de forma que los pudiera ver bien.

Me levanté de la cama un poco cohibida con tantas telas costosas y busqué algo familiar. En un estante, estaban escondidos un par de pantalones sueltos. Los tomé y casi le doy un infarto a todos los presentes, muchos se pusieron pálidos y se llevaron las manos a la boca en sorpresa como si acabara de crucificar a Jesús. _Allá ellos _pensé.

Al final, tenía tres pares de pantalones sueltos, diez camisas manga larga de varios colores, cinco abrigos de algodón blanco, verde y azul oscuro, varios conjuntos de ropa interior que no tenían encaje ni relleno, ni tampoco pantaletas de hilo, dos pares de zapatos de goma y unas converse negras, con todas las medias tobilleras que encontré.

Puse todo sobre mi cama mientras el equipo me miraba con incredulidad.

- Esa ropa es muy… linda- dijo Beth, cosa que obviamente no pensaba- ¿Pero no preferirías algo más juvenil? Tienes un excelente cuerpo puedes lucir lo que quieras

- No, gracias- respondí y ella palideció- y no tienes que re decorar mi habitación, con esta estoy bien.

- El… el señor Wright me dijo expresamente que vistiera con la mejor ropa y te diera la mejor habitación…

- Entonces espero que se lleve una buena decepción- Sonreí

Todos salieron llevándose las cosas y me volví a quedar sola en la habitación. Había otra puerta en ella que no había explorado, supongo que sería el baño, fui hasta ella para comprobar mis conjeturas.

Tomé un conjunto sin esperar que combinara y entré para quitarme el ridículo vestido rosa. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo antes de sacármelo y tomé entre mis manos la fotografía, sin mirarla la deposité en el lava manos.

**EPOV  
**La ventana, la habitación, lo que estaba adentro. _Necesito saber qué es lo que está adentro…_

Subí por el árbol hasta ese cuarto vacío de paredes blancas. La primera noche que vine, me di cuenta de que las paredes estaban recién pintadas. Con una uña raspé con cuidado la pintura, debajo de esta… azul… una ligera pintura azul.

No podía ser una coincidencia, algo estaba sucediendo, alguien me había manipulado. ¿Por qué?

Revisé la mente del oficial Swan, el no parecía saber más que yo de la persona que se hospedaba en esa habitación. Sus pensamientos se dirigían a si debía pedir pizza esta noche o no.

_"Tal vez debería aprender a cocinar… no es lo mío, pero tanta pizza no puede ser buena" _Conocía poco del policía, un hombre solitario cuya esposa lo había dejado hace ya bastantes años y no había vuelto.

No podía yo ser el único manipulado, toda mi familia estaba distinta, incluso el oficial Swan que no conocía previamente, se sorprendía con la tristeza de sus propios pensamientos, el también creía haber perdido algo. Todos nosotros… ¿Por dónde podía empezar a buscar si ni siquiera sabía qué buscar?

La desesperación me ahogó en su apestoso y pegajoso mar. Me cortaba la respiración y algo me decía que debía apresurarme. Pronto tendría que encontrar a esa persona…

**DamienPOV**

Hora de la cena, todo estaba listo. Por primera vez en años me sentaría a una mesa a comer, sólo para compartirla con alguien importante.

Me senté en mi puesto de la mesa que cubría con su longitud todo el comedor. La sentí antes de que apareciera, ella estaba dudosa en la puerta de entrada, dio varios pasos en la parte exterior, sopesando la posibilidad de salir corriendo.

Manejé mi ansiedad como pude y casi me reí de mi mismo. He vivido más de quinientos años y me desesperaban los minutos que le tomaban a una joven decidirse por si entrar o no al comedor. Todo lo que me hace sentir es tan refrescante.

Finalmente la perilla giró y ella entró, fruncí el ceño, iba vestida totalmente distinta a como lo había planeado

- Bienvenida- hablé- veo que la diseñadora no ha hecho su trabajo

- Lo hizo- contestó desafiante- pero no me gusta que decidan por mí

- Ya veo- asentí, señalé el asiento a mi lado- siéntate

Ella caminó hasta la silla más alejada de mí y se sentó. Mañana ordenaría una mesa pequeña para que ella no tuviera opción… Suspiré

- Quiero ver a mi familia- exigió

- Y lo harás, mañana.

- ¡Quiero verlos hoy!- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándome desafiante. Sonreí, era difícil que no hacerlo cuando raramente alguien me desafiaba.

- Debes ser paciente.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome aún. El cocinero entró con sus ayudantes, eran nuevos, los había contratado sólo para poder tener las mejores cenas con Isabella… o Bella.

Mi sirviente me había avisado que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran por ese nombre, corrigió a la diseñadora tan pronto como está la llamó así, odiaba que no compartiera sus preferencias conmigo, pero esto no sería para siempre… espero.

_Las cosas son tan distintas con ella, nunca sé que es lo que responderá, cómo actuará… nada. _

Pusieron mi plato de estofado en frente de mí, no dejé de ver a Bella y ella tampoco dejó de verme a mí, era terca y orgullosa.

Todos se fueron y volví a sonreír, ella frunció el ceño.

- Espero que te guste- hablé- me puedes decir cuáles son tus platos favoritos y los cocineros los prepararán.

- Que hagan lo que les dé la gana, no me importa- dijo en un tono de frialdad

- Come

- No recibo órdenes de ti- me desafió

- Entonces retrasaremos la hora en que vuelvas a ver a tus seres queridos

Funcionó, tomó el tenedor y ella le dio varios mordiscos furiosos a su comida.

- Mañana recibirás tutorías- le informé tomando un bocado- como dije, puedes elegir entrar en un instituto, serás protegida en todo momento.

- Quiero estar en esta casa lo menos que pueda, elijo el instituto- respondió

- Muy bien entonces, empezaras el próximo lunes.

La cena transcurrió sin más conversación, su hostilidad no eliminaba lo refrescante de su presencia, ni tampoco disminuyó mi asombro ni mis deseos de observarla por más tiempo.

Al terminar, se levantó y se retiró, no sin antes recordarme sobre nuestro trato.

- Mañana quiero ver a mi familia- soltó

- Naturalmente

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, sentí que nuestro tiempo juntos había sido muy corto y lo lamenté.

**BPOV**

Mañana… mañana los vería, ¿Cuántas horas faltaban? _Necesito verlos, necesito saber que están bien…_

Estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando al techo; el pijama que Beth había traído era extremadamente suave y confortable, pero aún así, no creía ser capaz de dormir, mi garganta estaba seca y raspaba cada vez que tragaba, por la ira, no había tomado ni un solo trago en la cena. _Vamos… puedo resistir hasta mañana… _

Me quité las sábanas de un manotazo y me levanté, abrí la puerta hacia el pasillo y me aseguré de que estaba sola; anduve con pasos ligeros hasta llegar a la cima de las escaleras, bajé en la oscuridad sosteniéndome del pasamanos.

La sala se veía infinitamente más tétrica en la oscuridad, un ligero temblor subió por mi espina; fui al centro de la sala, donde estaba la puerta más grande que llevaba al comedor. Giré la perilla, estaba abierta…

La mesa por alguna razón había sido retirada, me parecía muy extraño, era una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para no ser movida libremente a cada rato. Entré por la puerta del fondo, nunca había entrado allí antes, pero supuse que era la cocina.

¡Bingo! Allí estaba, y una nevera doble plateada se pegaba a la pared del fondo. Fuera de esta estaba el dispensador de agua, pero necesitaba un vaso primero.

Busqué en varios cajones. Todo estaba perfectamente guardado en su lugar, cubiertos bien organizados, especias, bandejas, ollas… nada de vasos.

Miré hacia arriba, lejos, fuera de mi alcance, estaban otros estantes, gruñí de irritación _¿Por qué demonios los hacen tan altos? _Tomé una silla del mesón de centro y me paré en ella con cautela. Mis piernas temblaron un poco cuando me solté del cajón para abrir la puertecilla.

Platos… _¡Rayos! _Cerré la puerta y abrí la que estaba un poco más a la derecha, sosteniéndome con el estante del frente. Abrí con cuidado la puertecita, allí estaba una docena de copas de cristal; Funcionaría con eso.

Tomé una, mientras me sostenía con una mano del estante, pero antes de bajarme decidí soltarme para cerrar la puertecilla con la otra mano... mala idea. Perdí el equilibrio y mi estómago dio un vuelco, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener el balance sobre la silla que se movía con los temblores de mis piernas y la copa en mis manos para que no se estrellara en el piso.

La silla cedió hacia la derecha y yo me fui con ella…

**MomoPOV**

- Los papeles de inscripción están preparados- le informé a mi amo, el asintió satisfecho esperé sus nuevas órdenes.

- Excelente, mañana te encargarás de su tutoría.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el escritorio, sabía que cuando hacía este amague algo le inquietaba, después de todos estos años conocía a la perfección sus acciones, pero últimamente había mostrado expresiones fuera de lugar.

Esperé a que dijera lo que estaba en su mente.

- ¿Tú crees… que se adaptará?

Me quedé sin palabras, nunca, en todos los años en los que le he servido, había mostrado duda, todo lo que hacía resultaba exactamente como él lo predecía.

- Lo hará- respondí para complacerlo, pero ciertamente yo era preso de la misma incertidumbre que Damien.

Me dispuse a regresar al lado de Bella de inmediato ya que nuestra conversación había terminado. La habitación de Damien era un lugar aislado a toda la mansión, con mis habilidades apenas podía escuchar lo que sucedía en la casa y aunque no me preocupaba que intentara escapar por las alarmas y cámaras de seguridad, me sentía… inquieto.

Y tenía razón para estarlo, justo al salir de la habitación, un potente olor a sangre fresca llegó a mi nariz, la sangre de Bella. Salí corriendo y escuché sus gemidos provenientes de la cocina.

Su sangre era potente y provocaba un serio ardor en mi garganta, pero tenía años de práctica en cuanto a control y por suerte, Damien me obligaba a alimentarme todas las noches por la seguridad de ella.

Bella estaba tirada en el piso hecha una bolita con las manos ensangrentadas y una copa destruida que se confundía con su pijama. Inesperadamente, sentí que me faltaba oxígeno, aún cuando para ser un vampiro, tal cosa era absolutamente innecesaria, la levanté en mis brazos y ella se sobresaltó, pero al verme, sus músculos se relajaron y empezó a balbucear.

- Agua… entonces… silla…- sus balbuceos continuaron mientras la sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Saqué un kit de primeros auxilios que Damien había ordenado poner en cada habitación. Ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba, pero con la llegada de Bella, presintió era indispensable tener uno en cada palmo de la mansión… estaba en lo cierto.

Ella saltó cuando le quité los vidrios de las manos y volvió a hacerlo cuando las desinfecté.

- Falta poco- dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, nunca antes había intentado calmar a alguien.

- Gra… gracias- respondió un poco cohibida; Todavía desconocía por qué no me odiaba tanto como a Damien

- ¿Estás lastimada en otro lado?- ella negó con la cabeza

Al terminar de vendar sus heridas, saqué un vaso de uno de los módulos y lo llené de agua para ella.

- Si quieres algo pídemelo

Ella asintió e intentó tomar el vaso con ambas manos, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo levanté y le di el agua yo mismo que le chorreó por la barbilla mientras la tomaba.

- ¿Quieres más?- le ofrecí al vaciar el vaso, ella asintió y lo volví a llenar para dárselo otra vez.

Se levantó de la silla después de estar satisfecha, pero noté un ligero cojeo cuando caminaba, ciertamente no estaba del todo bien, La tomé en mis brazos y llevé el kit conmigo hasta su habitación, terminaría de tratarla allá.

- ¡Estoy bien!- mintió

- Estas cojeando- le recordé, ella se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado.

Subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto y la puse con cuidado en su cama, tomé el tobillo que estaba maltrecho y ella gimió. Le puse algo de pomada y lo envolví con vendas haciendo una tobillera, no era grave, a la mañana siguiente estaría bien.

- ¿Hay algo más que te duela?- volví a preguntar y ella negó con la cabeza- si me estás mintiendo lo sabré

- Lo sé- respondió irritada.

La dejé sola en su habitación, pero me quedé cerca vigilando. _Mañana Damien estará muy molesto_.

**BPOV**

El dolor de mis palmas me despertó, estaba apretándolas contra las sábanas por las pesadillas. Restregué mis ojos hinchados por el corto descanso y salí de la cama poniendo los pies con cuidado. El tobillo apenas me dolía, había sido una torcedura bastante leve y gracias a los cuidados de Momo estaba perfectamente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Momo entró con mi desayuno.

- Desayunarás, te prepararás y te llevaré al estudio para tus tutorías- me indicó

- Oye Momo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama- Gracias por lo de ayer

- Eres torpe- dijo antes de irse, dejándome con las palabras en la boca

_Hoy es el día, hoy los veré a todos por última vez _El pensamiento que a la vez me alegraba, agrandaba el vacío de mi corazón _última vez… _repetí.

Caminé hacia la mesita de mi cuarto para desayunar, me senté en la silla con los cabellos rebeldes nublando mi mirada. Momo le había puesto una pajilla al jugo para que no tuviera que levantarlo, a pesar de ser tan insensible, siempre sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Miré el platillo principal… Avena. Ni siquiera me molesté en levantar la cuchara, terminé el jugo y dejé el plato.

Me levanté y busqué debajo de mi almohada para sentir la foto, la tomé para mirarla y detallé los rostros de los Cullen uno por uno, me detuve en el de Edward y el hoyo en mi pecho ardió. Volví a meter la foto en su lugar.

Busqué mi ropa en los cajones, sin preocuparme en la combinación de colores y me la llevé para tomarme una ducha; me quité las vendas de las manos una por una y luego la del tobillo, al bañarme no quería empaparlas, sería muy engorroso, en el baño cerré con llave como de costumbre la puerta, sabiendo que era inútil si Momo decidía entrar, pero la falsa sensación de seguridad ayudaba un poco.

Abrí el grifo de agua fría, estaba helada, y cuando chocaba contra mis manos ardía, pero me despertaba un poco del entumecimiento en el que me sumergía repetidamente, tomé un gel sin verlo y me restregué la espuma por el cuerpo de forma sistemática, sintiendo los pinchazos de dolor en las heridas de mis manos.

Al terminar me quedé parada en la ducha, tiritando de frío mientras el agua goteaba de mi cabello y de las puntas de mis dedos, necesitaba esto aunque pareciera absurdo. El hambre, el frío el dolor, mataban un poco del dolor interno.

Después de un rato, cuando ya no quedaba muchas gotas por caer, me sequé y me metí en mis ropas, cepillé mi cabello con las suaves cerdas del cepillo de plata y salí a la habitación para ponerme los zapatos.

Momo ya estaba allí

- Vas a atrapar un resfriado- puse los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que nada de lo que yo hiciera pasaba desapercibido para él

- No es de tu incumbencia- le respondí con dureza

- Desafortunadamente si lo es- rebatió

Quise sacarle la lengua y caminar lejos de él dando pisotones, noté que en su mano sostenía un kit de primeros auxilios.

- Te vendaré- ofreció y dejé que se encargara. A pesar de que un solo brazo suyo me escondería perfectamente, era delicado con mis manos, como si sostuviera un pedazo de la más valiosa vajilla- Tu tobillo parece estar mejor.

- No duele más, eres muy bueno en esto

Por alguna razón me dio la espalda en silencio y se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

- Sígueme- habló y caminé detrás de él hacia otro tramo desconocido de la mansión, tenía una pizarra de acrílico nueva, un escritorio y varios materiales para anotar.

Me hizo señas para que me sentara en el escritorio y sacó un marcador de pizarra.

- Empezaremos por historia

- ¿Tú eres mi tutor?- pregunté sorprendida

- Hoy no anotarás por el estado de tus manos, así que presta atención- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.


	29. Lo que nunca podré dejar atrás

**BPOV**

Examiné los tres monitores apagados que estaban a unos metros de mí, Momo me había dejado en este lugar sin decir una sola palabra, supuse que esta era la forma en que vería a mi familia por última vez. Estúpidamente me sentía nerviosa, mis piernas temblaban ligeramente aún estando sentada.

Me pare de mi silla y empecé a darle vueltas a la habitación, estaba llena de equipos de alta tecnología que no reconocí; mis piernas se detuvieron cuando su presencia golpeó mi piel, se acercaba lentamente y volví a sentarme en mi silla, protegiendo mi cuerpo al sostener mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho.

La puerta se abrió de forma silenciosa y los calmados pasos de Damien se me acercaron por la espalda.

- Como lo he prometido, podrás ver a tu familia una última vez- dijo con voz solemne antes de sentarme junto a mi- ¿Qué te has hecho en las manos?- dijo notando las vendas, las escondí rápidamente entre mi cuerpo y mis piernas

- No es nada

La oscuridad que lo rodeaba se volvió más intensa y mi corazón se aceleró de pavor, tomó mi muñeca y me obligó a que le mostrara una de mis manos, la que descubrió de las vendas y miró con ira.

- Mi sirviente no ha hecho su trabajo- dijo lentamente de forma amenazadora

- ¡No es su culpa!- lo defendí- yo fui imprudente, el me cuidó después de que me lastimé

- Lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión, por favor, se mas cuidadosa- volvió a envolver mi mano con cuidado y la arranqué de sus garras para ponerla a salvo cerca de mí.

Suspiró un largo rato y buscó un pequeño control del que presionó un botón, el primer monitor de la derecha encendió con un pequeño click, en la pantalla una imagen clara que reconocí al instante apareció.

Era una cocina, con módulos de madera de color roble y una nevera blanca inmaculada, al frente de uno de ellos una mujer cortaba las cebollas para meterlas a un caldero hirviendo; Mi madre, en casa… El agujero de mi pecho se abrió hasta mi garganta y me dejó muda por un instante

- Mamá- dije con la voz ahogada- ¿Cómo se que no es una grabación vieja?

- Supuse que dirías eso- respondió Damien y vi como sacaba un teléfono de último modelo de su bolsillo, marco unos cuantos números con tanta velocidad como si llamara a ese domicilio todos los días.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cocina sonó y mi madre fue a atenderlo secándose las manos en el delantal primero.

- ¿Aló?- dijo

- ¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Damien de forma enérgica y comercial- ¿Está usted satisfecha con nuestro servicio de teléfono?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo- dijo mi madre con obvia irritación en su tono- llame más tarde por favor- colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta y retomó sus quehaceres- estúpidos encuestadores.

- ¿Convencida?- preguntó y asentí, pulsando otro botón de su control, el siguiente monitor se encendió

Esta vez era una oficina que no reconocía, varios policías estaban almorzando en una mesa de metal central, entre ellos estaba mi padre, revolviendo su comida con el tenedor sin energía.

Salté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él.

- Quiero llamarlo desde tu teléfono- le pedí a Damien

- Está bien- accedió marcando algunas teclas antes de dármelo- he desactivado el micrófono, podrás escucharlo a él, pero no viceversa.

Lo miré con ira y escuché como el teléfono de mi padre comenzó a sonar desde el video, tomé el celular de Damien y lo puse en mi oído.

- ¿Hola?- dijo Charlie, no me esforcé en responder, sabiendo que no me escucharía- ¿Quién habla?, no puedo escucharlo, si quiere deje su mensaje y lo llamaré luego

- Te amo papá- Dije antes de que colgara el teléfono. Quise llorar, pero me contuve para no darle el placer a Damien

Todo se quedó en silencio un rato mientras veía los videos de mis padres haciendo cosas cotidianas, me imaginé allí con ellos y por un instante casi lo pude creer.

Damien tocó otro botón del mando y el último televisor se encendió, era la cafetería del instituto, estaba apuntada hacia la mesa más alejada donde cinco ángeles se sentaban en silencio, los detallé en su inmovilidad perfecta, plasmados como en una dolorosa pintura que apretaba mi corazón como una mano invisible metida en mi pecho, donde su hermana se enroscaba en mi garganta y me hacía buscar aire con desesperación.

Mis dedos acabaron en la superficie fría de la pantalla y me detuve en el rostro perfecto de Edward, no sonreía y deseé que lo hiciera, para verlo por última vez, ese espectáculo tan hermoso.

Me separé de los monitores cuando sentí que me derrumbaría y salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra, ahora lo único que quería era estar sola

…

_Oh no… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Levántate Bella, ¡Levántate!_

Lo cierto es que no podía, mis rodillas se pegaban al piso y moverlas era imposible, apenas había podido llegar a mi habitación cuando mis piernas flaquearon, ahora no sabía cómo ponerme de pié de nuevo.

El oxígeno me faltaba y sin importar cuán rápido respirara el aire no parecía ser suficiente, las lágrimas que caían en la alfombra permanecían húmedas en mis mejillas pues ni fuerza en los brazos tenía para atraparlas.

Ahora todo se ponía peor, _mis dedos No siento mis dedos, ni tampoco mi cara ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO?_

La puerta de mi habitación abrió de golpe y reconocí el destello rojo del cabello de Momo quien se acercaba a mí con toda velocidad. Sostuvo mis manos y puso algo en ellas.

- Úsala para respirar- me ordenó

No entendí que quería decir hasta que vi la bolsa de papel en mis manos, controlando los temblores, la llevé a mi boca respiré en la bolsa varias veces hasta que sentí que el entumecimiento se desvanecía y empezaba a respirar con normalidad.

Solté la bolsa que cayó en el piso, Momo estaba agachado frente a mí y dejé caer mi frente en su pecho, era extrañamente apaciguador tenerlo cerca.

- ¿Puedes quitarme mis recueros?- pregunté esperanzada

- No- respondió en un susurro.

Las lágrimas nublaron otra vez mis ojos y empecé a hipar, Momo me dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda con delicadeza.

- Lo siento Momo- dije reincorporándome con la ayuda de la pared- estoy siendo ridícula- no pude lograr que mi voz saliera menos temblorosa, pero al menos no me sentía tan patética entonces.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño y lavé mis lágrimas con el agua del lujoso grifo dorado. Miré al espejo y tuve que apartar la vista… que patética me veía, con los ojos enrojecidos, desencajada y vacía de esperanza.

Me desnudé y abrí el agua fría de la ducha. Me metí de lleno sobresaltándome por el cambio de temperatura, pero me mantuve firme de pié dentro de ella.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mantiene prisionera? _

Presioné los nudillos contra mi frente y contuve las lágrimas que querían volver, estaba atrapada, en esta falsa realidad que Damien había creado, con la libertad detrás de un vidrio blindado, podía intentar correr, podía intentar llamar a mi familia, pero Damien es capaz de cosas terribles.

Los temblores ligeros se volvieron violentos al recordar a mi madre en el borde de la muerte. _Ahora todos están a salvo, todos están a salvo…_

**Lunes**

No me desperté, raramente lo hacía, las únicas ocasiones en las que dormía eran los momentos en que estaba a punto de desmoronarme y las pesadillas me seguían por doquier.

Supe que era hora de levantarse, Momo vendría con mi desayuno en unos minutos… La puerta se abrió y el carrito de metal estacionó en mi habitación.

- Hoy no vendrás a las tutorías, empezarás en el instituto- dijo destapando la bandeja, por suerte eran tostadas, nunca había traído avena de nuevo- te llevaré cuando termines tu desayuno

Aparté las sábanas de mi cara y abrí los ojos con dificultad, por fin saldría de esta mansión infernal, no sabía exactamente si el exterior era peor, pero valía la pena intentar.

Tomé el desayuno de forma ausente sin saborear mucho, mastiqué hasta que se me cansó la mandíbula y dejé el resto de las tostadas en mi plato, tomé una ducha cálida, no porque lo quisiera, sino que por alguna razón el agua ya no venía fría. Le pregunté a Momo la razón, pero me ignoró como siempre.

Después de vestirme y antes de salir, tomé la foto de mi familia, ya apenas soportaba verla, pero sentirla me tranquilizaba.

Abandoné la habitación y afuera estaba Momo sosteniendo una mochila marca Chanel. Suspiré profundamente una vez y tomé la mochila de sus manos, saqué los cuadernos que estaban dentro y la puse sobre una silla.

Momo me arrebató los cuadernos de las manos y estuve a punto de protestar, hasta que los metió en una mochila común corriente.

- Sabías que no la usaría, ¿Por qué no me diste la segunda de una vez?- lo interrogué

- Beth sigue intentando

- Pobre mujer…- dije pensando en la clienta tan poco colaboradora que le había tocado.

Momo me encaminó hasta el auto de vidrios oscuros y por primera vez desde que llegué a la mansión pude salir.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos a lo que parecía ser un castillo de la realeza, era el instituto más hermoso que alguna vez había visto en mi vida, sentí que en cualquier momento vería a una princesa bailando y cantando por ahí o que de alguna fuente saldría una sirena.

Apenas me di cuenta de que mi boca colgaba, así que la cerré antes de que entrara un hada, Momo cerró la puerta de pasajeros y cuando lo miré, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara.

Caminé hasta donde se congregaban los estudiantes, todos estaban vestidos de marca, justo como Beth había querido que yo me vistiera. Ahora yo era otra vez el bicho raro, las miradas de todos me advirtieron apenas llegué, cuchicheaban entre si y se reían mientras me veían.

Nunca en mi vida ser el bicho raro me importó menos, estaba muy agotada para que me valiera un pepino. Mantuve mi distancia de todos ellos y esperé a que la campana sonara; en vez de un estridente riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, sonó una hermosa melodía de Mozart y todos los alumnos se alinearon para entrar.

Antes de poder entrar yo también, un hombre vestido de traje que cargaba un maletín hizo una reverencia ante mí.

- Usted debe ser Isabella Wright- dijo haciendo que subiera un escalofrío por mi espina.

- Algo así…- respondí recibiendo un ceño fruncido bien disimulado

- La llevaré a su salón- dijo señalando al interior del instituto- por favor sígame.

Caminé detrás del hombre maravillada porque el interior era incluso más lujoso que el exterior, lo más extraño era que todo parecía sacado de la mansión de Damien, el estilo era inquietantemente parecido.

El salón que el mayordomo me indicó, tenía una puerta de vidrio biselado y madera, los alumnos entraban airosos, hablando entre ellos, riéndose, cuchicheando…

- ¿Dónde puedo buscar el mapa del instituto?- le pregunté

- Por eso no se preocupe señorita- respondió con otra reverencia- esperaré por usted aquí afuera para guiarla a su siguiente clase.

- Preferiría ser autosuficiente- Dije un poco incómoda

- Los terrenos de esta casa de estudio son muy grandes, y temo que podría perderse

- Usted como que me conoce bien…- dije en un susurro

- ¿Perdone?

- Nada… no importa… De todas formas, apreciaría que me diera acceso a un cronograma

- Por supuesto señorita- Del maletín que cargaba, sacó una carpeta formal, me la ofreció la tomé para examinarla.

Todo estaba allí, los horarios, las reglas, los salones; impreso en papel de hilo que olía a rosas.

- Muchas gracias- dije con una sonrisa rápida.

Entré cuando vi que no había nadie alrededor y evité lo más posible el contacto con otras personas, a pesar de que llevaba hasta guantes.

El maestro sentado detrás del escritorio se levantó de un salto haciendo otra reverencia, lo miré con una interrogante en el rostro, nunca supe que los alumnos aquí recibían hasta las reverencias de los maestros.

- Jóvenes- dijo llamando la atención de los alumnos presentes- Es un honor presentarles a la sobrina de nuestro fundador Damien Wight, Isabella Wright.

Mi garganta se cerró _¿Fundador?_ Este tipo estaba en todas partes ¡por dios!, ahora entendía por qué la decoración me parecía tan familiar. Los alumnos soltaron un gran "ooohhhhhh" en conjunto y me miraron con incredulidad.

Un muchacho apuesto de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico , vestido con las mejores ropas, decorado con aretes de diamantes y un Rolex, apartó a otro chico que estaba sentado en el escritorio contiguo a él, para luego hacerme una seña incitándome a sentarme a su lado. _¡Quisieras! _Me burlé de él en mi mente y caminé hasta el fondo de la clase para sentarme al lado de una chica de pequeña constitución que evitaba mirarme, su cabello era de color paja y sus ojos azules, casi cristalinos, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, incluso tan frágil como una.

- Hola- saludé y ella miró a su alrededor nerviosa

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- dijo señalándose con el índice sorprendida

- Pues… si- dije frunciendo el seño- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunté señalando la silla que estaba a su lado

- Si quieres…- dijo dudosa, aún evitando mirarme

- Gracias- dije y me senté a su lado.

Todos me miraban aún, hasta que el maestro llamó su atención carraspeando, la lección estaba a punto de empezar; al igual que las lecciones de Momo, esta educación estaba muy por encima del nivel de Forks, e incluso de Phoenix… pero estudiar hacía que apartara la mente de otras cosas, así que no era inconveniente para mí.

Cuando la clase terminó, miré hacia mi compañera de asiento, estaba muy nerviosa aún, y me pregunté si era así todo el tiempo, tuve el impulso de hablar con ella y las palabras salieron solas.

- Mi nombre es Bella- me presenté- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Nuevamente me miró con incredulidad de que le hablara directamente y respondió nerviosa:

- Minzy- Dijo un poco temblorosa- Minzy Ashworth.

- Gusto en conocerte

- I…Igualmente.

- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

- Matemáticas, en el 16-B

- ¡Fantástico!- dije haciéndola palidecer un poco- ¡Justo igual que yo! ¿Te importaría si voy contigo?

- Para nada… pero… ¿No hay un mayordomo para eso?

- Me hace sentir incómoda.

Ella me miró como si hablara marciano, pero lo dejé pasa. Me levanté de mi asiento, metiendo los cuadernos dentro de mi mochila, Minzy hizo lo mismo y cuando caminé hacia la salida, ella me siguió a unos pasos de distancia

- Señoita Wright- llamó alguien desde el pasillo, me encogí ante el desagradable apellido que me habían obligado a usar

- ¿Si?- dije volteándome para encararme con el mayordomo de la mañana

- La llevaré a su salón- dijo con una profunda reverencia

Mire a Minzy sobre mi hombro y me devolví al mayordomo.

- Minzy me va a llevar, gracias... ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunté, sabiendo que había olvidado por completo preguntarle

- Willson, señorita

- Gracias Willson.

Dejé que Minzy se adelantara y caminé a su lado, no entendía muy bien por qué ella actuaba de forma tan nerviosa como lo hacía, pero de igual manera, me agradaba. Era muy distinta a los cabezas de aire que poblaban el instituto.

**EPOV  
**Ya no podía seguir con esta rutina, no podía seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a mis hermanos sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor y supe que ellos coincidían conmigo.

- Me iré antes- les informé y me levanté de la mesa

"Iremos contigo" pensaron todos al unísono.

Caminé hasta el auto en el estacionamiento y esperé a que mis hermanos se sentaran en sus asientos

…

- Hay un agujero- intenté explicarme ante todos que me miraban preocupados en la sala- lo vi, en un recuerdo que no creí tener, siento también que algo me falta

- Yo también- dijo Alice algo pensativa

Los pensamientos de mi familia coincidieron con ella, todos sentían que algo faltaba, lo sabía, pero nunca le habíamos hecho frente a eso juntos.

- Desde el día que nos fuimos a Londres- razonó Rose- el problema con los pasajes… ¿Ustedes no creen que…?

La miré sorprendido, lo del pasaje lo había pasado por alto, el pasaje que sobraba, la hora equivocada, el sentimiento que había empezado a formarse sin razón aparento

Mi padre llegó a las mismas conjeturas que yo y se levantó a exponerlas.

- Ese día Alice, Esme y Rose estaban con otro pasajero, el pasaje no era una equivocación, ni tampoco la hora, algo… justo en ese momento debió haber pasado de lo que ninguno de nosotros tiene memoria de haber visto, pero si lo sentimos, sobre todo tu, hijo- dijo mirándome.

- Tus sentimientos son los más fuertes- lo apoyó Jasper- estás mas perturbado que ninguno de nosotros, tú eres el que tiene la conexión más fuerte

- ¿Quién tendría el poder de arrebatarnos un recuerdo de esta forma?- dudó mi padre

- Sólo conozco un grupo de personas con suficiente poder- respondí

- Los Vulturi…- terminó de decir.


	30. No te vayas amiga

**Hello! una información aquí rapidita, un lector intentó dejarme su correo para que le avisara sobre los updates, el asunto es que la página bloquea esa información para que no pueda ser publicada y por eso no puedo ver su correo, de todos modos, mucho cuidado con dejar información personal por allí ok? n.n los quiero muchote!**

**BPOV**

_Ok… esto se está volviendo desesperante…_

A la hora del almuerzo a todos sabían que yo era la supuesta sobrina de Damien… y de alguna manera prefería sus burlas, así al menos mantenían la distancia...

- ¿Entonces prefieres que te digamos Bella?- dijo una chica sobre excitada que se acercaba mucho para mi gusto.

A mí alrededor se sentaban más personas de las que podían caber en una mesa y su cercanía me estaba dejando sin aire. La única que no me atacaba con preguntas era Minzy y había sido desplazada de su asiento a mi lado a unos diez más allá.

- Sip- respondí después sorbiendo de mi jugo para no tener que hablar mucho más.

- Tu estilo es algo retro- dijo otra chica que estaba a mi lado- pero es súper adorable

Todos hicieron algún gesto de aprobación y casi me enfermé por los altos niveles de hipocresía en el aire.

- Mi nombre es Helena Miller- se presentó la chica que acababa de hablar y para mi horror estrechó su mano hacia mí.

Me quedé congelada mirando su mano, que después de un segundo tambaleó y tres cosas pasaron de forma sucesiva: Todos los alumnos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio, los que estaban cerca de mí, se levantaron de sus asientos y los arrastraron varios centímetros en dirección contraria de la que estaba yo.

Miré los ojos de todos ellos y vi que estaban totalmente vacíos, sin brillo, desenfocados… como si estuviesen ausentes, un instante después se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas y retomaron sus actividades como si nada hubiera sucedido, mirándome con curiosidad y haciendo preguntas, pero ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de volverse a acercar.

Miré a los alrededores del comedor y busqué al autor de la extraña coreografía, sabía muy bien quién era, pero también conocía bien sus habilidades de desaparecer su cuerpo de más de dos metros en pleno día.

- ¿A quién buscas Bella?- dijo Helena

- A nadie en especial- respondí regresando la atención a mi comida.

- Dinos… ¿Cómo es Damien Wright? He escuchado que es muy joven y apuesto- habló otra chica con una risita tonta

- Es horrendo- respondí y todos inspiraron dramáticamente- le odio.

Ahora el silencio no fue provocado por un habilidoso manipulador de mentes sino por mis palabras.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!- dijo una chica pelirroja- Damien Wright es un hombre guapísimo y además muy compasivo, ha donado millones a obras de caridad.

Me levanté de la mesa sin terminar mi comida, me di media vuelta y salí hacia el laberinto de pasillos. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas por las pocas horas que había logrado dormir y por la poca cantidad de comida. Esto había sido un error, la "libertad" no me había hecho sentir mejor, sino mas agobiada, este instituto me traía a la cabeza todo lo que intentaba sacar.

Unos pasos ligeros me siguieron y me detuve a encarar a mi perseguidor. Minzy… miraba al piso dubitativa.

- Te ves un poco pálida- susurró- no terminaste tu comida tampoco

- Estaré bien

Vi que entre sus manos, había algo envuelto en una servilleta de tela, ella lo levantó y me lo ofreció, lo tomé de sus manos con cuidado y descubrí un panecillo. Mi corazón se conmovió por el simple acto de verdadera amabilidad y por primera vez en días, sonreí.

- Gracias Minzy

- Debes cuidar más de tu salud- habló un poco más segura de sí misma- un cuerpo sano es un tesoro que raramente se aprecia.

- Eres verdaderamente sabia ¿Lo sabes?- Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Tal vez no sería tan malo darle otra oportunidad a esto de la "libertad"

**EPOV**

La respuesta de los Vulturi a nuestra petición fue inmediata, al día siguiente de hacerla nos respondieron que seríamos recibidos con las manos abiertas cuando deseáramos ir.

Todos mis hermanos deseaban acompañarme en este viaje, pero no podía permitirme exponerlos a esos devoradores de habilidades. En cambio, solamente acepté la compañía de mi padre, quien conocía a los antiguos por suficiente tiempo para reconocer sus triquiñuelas.

El viaje estaba listo para el sábado, partimos en primera clase hacia Italia y a la noche de ese mismo día ya estábamos frente a las grandes puertas de su residencia, recibidos por el macabro sentimiento de los horrores que sucedían allí dentro.

- Sean bienvenidos- dijo una figura encapuchada masculina que tenía la tendencia de arrastrar las vocales- síganme

Mi padre y yo caminamos tras el hombre en silencio, atentos a todos los sonidos y a cualquier movimiento inesperado, grabé en mi mente el laberinto de piedra en el que nos guiaron. Al pasar varios minutos, nos encontramos con otra puerta ornamentada bellamente.

Se abrió por arte de magia, como si alguien hubiera sentido nuestra presencia y sentados en tres majestuosas sillas estaban los tres antiguos, esperándonos.

- Qué lástima que no se hayan presentado todos- habló Aro que estaba al centro de sus dos compañero- Puedes estar seguro de que ellos serían recibidos con la misma amabilidad

- No hay duda- Respondió Carlisle, bajando la cabeza ligeramente en forma de respeto

- ¡Mi viejo amigo Carlisle!- Enfatizó Aro, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia mi padre- Esto feliz de que me visites, sabes que siempre puedes quedarte un par de décadas para variar

- Eres muy amable, pero debo declinar- dijo agitando las manos- ahora me dedico a mi familia

Marco hizo una pequeña mueca y se acomodó en su asiento. En sus pensamientos evidenciaba su repudio hacia nuestra familia por ser "diferentes". Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, las mentes de los presentes se dirigieron a un solo pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué nos honran con su visita?- expresó Aro quien parecía genuinamente curioso, pues realmente no conocía nuestras intenciones. Fruncí el ceño, tal vez esta visita sería una pérdida de tiempo

- Creemos que nuestra familia ha sido víctima de un ataque mental- se expresó Carlisle- de alguien extremadamente habilidoso en esa área

- ¿Me estás apuntando, viejo amigo?- dijo Aro visiblemente herido, pero con sus sentidos asesinos preparándose para callar cualquier amenaza.

- Por supuesto que no- se disculpó- sólo acudimos a ustedes para expandir nuestra búsqueda.

Aro dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación mientras sus hermanos estaban claramente aburridos con la pequeña conversación mental que estaban teniendo en esos momentos, cuando se detuvo, volvió a estar frente a nosotros.

- Quisiera conocer la naturaleza de este… ataque

Carlisle me asintió y di un paso hacia adelante, provocando que los presentes repararan en mi presencia por primera vez en la noche.

- Edward Cullen- Meditó Aro- un muchacho verdaderamente prometedor, déjame ver que tienes para ofrecerme.

Levanté mi mano derecha y se la ofrecí, él la tomó y comenzó a hurgar en mi mente. Odiaba el proceso, la pérdida de toda la privacidad, desnudo ante los viejos ojos de Aro me daba escalofríos. Cuando mi mente llegó a ese recuerdo con hoyos todo se volvió más lento, como si intentase analizar esa parte mejor.

Luego todo regresó a su lugar y jadeé una sola vez intentando componerme. Las mentes de todos habían cambiado, ahora, en vez de haber un palpable interés, pude adivinar que esto era lo más intrigante que les había pasado en tal vez un centenar de años.

- Interesante- dijo Aro meditando otra vez mientras flotaba por la habitación.

En sus pensamientos pude ver algo de él mismo… un recuerdo muy viejo, hace cientos de años en este mismo lugar… y justamente el mismo agujero cubriendo una larga extensión de la sala, justo donde o ahora me encontraba de pié.

Apenas pude ver el recuerdo en sus mentes, pues lo bloquearon enseguida que apareció.

- Sus memorias también han sido borradas- espeté y pensamientos de ira de los tres antiguos llegaron a mí

- Envidiables habilidades tienes- dijo Aro suavemente- me temo que estás en lo cierto, nuestras mentes han sido privadas de un evento pasado de gran importancia y de una persona en específico también.

Levantó su mano derecha hacia su rostro haciendo que la túnica que llevaba se resbalara por sus brazos de piel de pergamino, puso los dedos en su sien y se concentró.

En su mente aparecieron varios escenarios, todos ocupados en su mayoría por un inmenso agujero, después de unos segundos, sus dedos se retiraron y los pensamientos desaparecieron.

- No es sencillo acceder a esos eventos- dijo pensativo- al igual que tu, encontrarlos llevó un traumático proceso.

- Disculpe el atrevimiento- dijo mi padre que había estado analizando la situación en silencio- ¿ustedes no han podido conseguir ninguna pista del responsable?

- No- respondió Aro moviendo la cabeza- lamentablemente, la limpieza fue muy meticulosa, pero tus recuerdos robados pueden ser una nueva pista.

**BPOV  
**_Minzy_

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué ella aparecería en mis pensamientos a esa hora de la madrugada?

Me encogí de hombros entre las sábanas, lo cierto es que ella era la única razón por la que asistía al instituto. Su compañía era refrescante y de alguna manera había logrado espantar al resto de los estudiantes, así que no me atosigaban tanto como en el primer día.

Cerré los ojos buscando ponerme cómoda entre las sábanas. Acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, así que era poco probable que volviera a dormir…

Minzy seguía apareciendo en mi mente como un goteo constate, _Minzy, Minzy, Minzy… _Pateé las sábanas que me cubrían de pura frustración y decidí dar un paseo para ocupar mi mente en otras cosas.

La mansión como siempre parecía vacía, tan carente de alma, a diferencia de los otros lugares donde había estado. En la casa de mi madre, todos los rincones estaban repletos de su presencia, como si cada vez que ella pasare por esos lugares dejara un poco de sí, en el manicomio reinaba un olor a día lluvioso y un constante sentimiento de tristeza de todos los ocupantes del centro.

La casa de Charlie… era tan cálida como para derretir el clima de Forks, las simples comidas, las paredes que no se pintaban muy seguido, el olor de mi ropa al salir de la secadora…

La casa de Edward… Apreté los puños _No… no, cerebro, detente, no queremos ir hasta allá. _Esta casa era tan fría, mi ropa siempre olía a nueva, los pisos a desinfectante francés, la comida de chef profesional, perfecta… si… Todo en este lugar era "perfecto" distante de toda esencia humana.

Como seguí caminando distraída hacia ninguna parte, golpeé el dedo pequeño de mi pié derecho en uno de los muebles. Salté intentando contener las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor _Dedo bastardo… ¡Tenías que ser tu!_

Me agaché y lo acaricié un poco intentando menguar el dolor, me di cuenta de que me había hecho un pequeño raspón, nada grave.

Cuando me levante, casi salto de horror porque algo estaba allí que hace unos segundos no. Una pequeña botella de alcohol con un pedazo de algodón encima. Miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo Momo?- susurré hacia la dirección equivocada pues su respuesta vino justo desde el frente

- Eres torpe, hacerlo es una obligación- dijo saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras

Crucé los brazos y refunfuñe

- Me sigues también en el instituto- afirmé, su falta de respuesta confirmó mis pensamientos- También mantuviste a los estudiantes lejos de mí, gracias por eso

- No quiero que hagas una escena en la cafetería

Lo miré un instante más y realmente me sentí agradecida por sus actos de amabilidad. Sin importar que fuera deber, siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor. Era casi como mi amigo, aunque dudaba que él alguna vez me considerara uno.

- Tengo una nueva amiga- le dije sin razón alguna- Su nombre es Minzy

- La hija de Sussan Ashworth y Jhon Ashworth- me aclaró Momo

- Si sabelotodo- le dije rodando los ojos- por alguna razón su nombre ha estado rodando por mi mente y no puedo dormir.

Me quedé en silencio todavía con la ansiedad creciente que me provocaba Minzy, él no dio respuesta, por supuesto tampoco esperaba una de todos modos. Había algo sobre ella, algo que mi mente quería decirme…

- ¿Conoces el número de su casa?- le pregunté al inmóvil vampiro

- Las cuatro de la mañana es una hora imprudente para llamar a cualquiera

- No respondiste mi pregunta- lo corté

- Si

- Llamaré- dije nerviosa- necesito un móvil…

Momo sacó uno de su bolsillo y marcó el número. Me lo dio y lo puse en mi oreja… Tuuuu, Tuuuuu

- ¿Aló?- dijo una voz femenina que parecía oprimida por el llanto

- Hola… disculpe la hora de la mañana, necesito hablar con Minzy…

- Ya se la llevaron, no podrá hablar- dijo la mujer con la voz cada vez mas oprimida

- ¿Se la llevaron a dónde?

- ¿Quién es usted?- dijo la mujer con desconfianza

Tomé un par de respiraciones intentando controlar mis nervios

- Soy Isabella S… Wright, una compañera de Minzy

- Isabella… mi niña me ha contado de ti- dijo con un notable dolor en las palabras- gracias por ser su amiga, has animado sus últimos días en el instituto.

Mi corazón se detuvo ¿últimos días? ¿Por qué sonaba tan terminal?

- ¿Dónde está Minzy?- dije casi gritando

- La llevaron a la clínica Saint Cuirie…- Desde el otro lado escuché como un hombre hablaba apresurado-, disculpa que sea cortante, pero me debo ir, tengo que regresar con mi hija.

La mujer colgó el teléfono y subí la mirada hacia Momo, sus ojos imperturbables se encontraron con los míos aterrados, en un segundo estuvo fuera de mi vista, y pronto regresó con un abrigo y un par de zapatos.

- Gracias- fue lo que alcancé a decir después de la conmoción.

**Minzy POV**

Es extraño, ese lugar era muy peculiar. Oscuro, pero aún así pude verme perfectamente, estaba totalmente sola, pero podía sentir a las personas a mi alrededor. Mamá estaba llorando al lado de mi cama, sosteniendo mi mano y yo quería decirle que estaba bien, que ya nada me dolía.

Papá estaba callado, pero sé que estaba conmigo, sentí a alguien más, supuse que era el doctor.

- ¡Por favor doctor! ¡Tráigala de vuelta!- suplicó mi mamá- el dinero no es problema

- Le quedan pocas horas, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, quédese a su lado y háblele.

Mamá lloró desconsolada, quería que le hiciera caso al doctor, quería que me hablase, porque en verdad estaba algo asustada. _¿Voy a morir?, ¿Este es el final?_

_No, no lo es_… algo me estaba sacando de la oscuridad hacia la conciencia. Algo que se acercaba, alguien…

Escuché un golpe, es la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

- Esta es una zona privada, usted no puede entrar señorita- dijo el doctor

- ¡Minzy!- Mi amiga gritó… si, mi única amiga

Nunca había tenido la fuerza ni la habilidad de hacer amigos yo sola, pero entonces estaba Bella, quien llegó de la nada, la sobrina del personaje más prestigiado del instituto, y lo primero que hizo fue hablarme… a mí. A la persona que todos ignoraban.

- ¡Retírese!- dijo el doctor perdiendo la paciencia

La fuerza gravitacional se hizo más fuerte a medida que sentí que ella se acercaba, era ella, quien me sacaba de este lugar. Me aferré a su presencia.

- Llamaré a seguridad

_Por favor… no se la lleve, la necesito… por favor no…_

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Cariño?- dijo mi madre- ¿Hablaste? ¿HABLASTE?

¿En serio? Volví a intentar _Mamá, mamá, mamá ma…_

- Ma…- sentí la palabra salir de mi rasposa garganta

- Increíble- dijo asombrado el doctor- está regresando en sí, su monitor cardíaco se está normalizando

- Hija- dijo mi padre acercándose, mi madre también se aproximó y sentí sus manos en mis muñecas, apretado con dulzura

La presencia de Bella estaba todavía allí, quise que se acercara un poco más, mientras más próxima estaba a ella, con más fuerza me traía a la superficie.

- Be…lla- dije débilmente, pero me escuchó, pues pronto estuvo a mi lado, sin tocarme, pero muy cerca.

El doctor no hizo más reproche de que mi amiga estuviera allí, cada segundo que pasaba, me veía con fuerzas renovadas. Entonces escuché la voz del médico hablar con prisa.

- Ven rápido, ¡esto es increíble!

**BPOV**

_Minzy, por favor, no te vayas, no es tu momento, por favor por favor._

Seguí suplicando mientras la veía en su cama, sus padres ahora tenían el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos, pero yo estaba petrificada, rogando y rogando.

El doctor estaba en una esquina esperando a sus colegas que llegaron en tropel a los pocos minutos, nadie me pidió que me alejara esta vez, me quedé en la cabecera de la cama mientras la examinaban.

Pero había un sentimiento muy extraño, era como si algo de mí se trasladara a Minzy, cada vez con más fuerza… No lo entendía del todo, pero había comenzado cuando entré en la habitación.

- Sus signos vitales se están normalizando- dijo uno de los doctores que acababa de entrar

- ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo el doctor que había intentado echarme minutos antes- hace poco apenas le quedaban minutos

- Es un milagro- dijo la señora Ashworth abrazando a su esposo.

- No podemos tener con certeza eso- dijo el doctor con seriedad- mañana a primera hora le haremos una radiografía para comprobar el estado del tumor.

Era cierto… Minzy tiene un tumor cerebral, apenas me había enterado en recepción y luego corrí hacia su habitación huyendo de las quejas de la recepcionista… Al menos los guardias no me habían seguido, supongo que todo era obra de Momo.

¿Por qué cuando me acercaba a alguien siempre sucedía algo? ¿Tenía que ver con mis poderes el hecho de traer desgracia a mí alrededor?

Mis piernas se tambalearon un poco, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando ahora, me sostuve de la cabecera de la cama para evitar perder el equilibrio, cada segundo que pasaba el peso en mis hombros se volvía más grande, cerré los ojos un segundo cuando estuve casi por desvanecerme y en la habitación comenzó un murmullo que fue ascendiendo de volumen.

Abrí los ojos y mire a Minzy, sus ojos, estaban abiertos y miraban por toda la habitación hasta que repararon en mi, sus labios pronunciaron un tímido "Gracias" y no tuve tiempo de confundirme pues aterricé en el piso de la habitación.


	31. Familia

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué la última vez, lo lamento, gracias por seguir leyendo! estoy a punto de hacer un giro muy grande así que me tomó un tiempo y muuuchos capitulos de prueba para saber que hacer. Los quiero**

**BPOV**

Sentía como si una nevera estuviera sentada encima de mí… ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los párpados. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La cama se sentía distinta, el aire era mucho más frio y las sábanas menos suaves…

¿Qué había pasado? _No podía dormir, así que di un paseo por la mansión, luego llamé a Minzy… ¡Minzy! _Intenté levantarme con todas mis fuerzas y apenas logré mover los dedos de mis manos.

- Minzy- susurré

- Ella está bien- dijo la voz de Damien a mi lado

Abrí los párpados y me encontré en una habitación iluminada de un color verde agua, parecía la habitación de un hospital.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté confundida

- En la clínica- respondió Damien, que estaba sentado a mí lado con su sonrisa imperturbable- te desmayaste

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Momo parado en una esquina mirando hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Necesito ver a Minzy- le dije a Momo

- No irás a ninguna parte hasta que te sientas del todo bien- respondió Damien seriamente

- Tú no me mandas- le dije a Damien de forma desafiante.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas despegar mi espalda del colchón, el esfuerzo monumental me elevó apenas unos centímetros, pero la mano de Damien me detuvo y me devolvió a la camilla.

- He dicho que no- dijo con un tono autoritario.

- ¿Qué me sucede?- pregunté alarmada.

- Estas muy cansada, te repondrás pronto- respondió Damien

**EPOV  
**Las paredes a mí alrededor se tambalearon, lo que por supuesto no tenía sentido alguno pues estaban perfectamente afianzadas a su lugar.

Pero era una sensación aplastante, como si algo me abandonara poco a poco, un fuego que se apagaba hasta quedar una pequeña llama. Jasper empezaba a volverse loco con mis cambios de ánimo, Alice tomó su mano e intentó calmarlo.

Los Vulturi estaban a punto de llegar, empezarían su investigación dentro de Forks. Alice los había visto llegar en unos minutos y yo ya quería recorrer el mundo en busca de la persona que destrozaba mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo me decía que algo le había sucedido, el fuego que se debilitaba estaba conectado con esa persona… simplemente lo sabía.

Sus presencias se hicieron fuertes a la vez que se acercaban rápidamente a la mansión. Abrí la puerta y salimos todos para encontrarnos con una sombra que se arrastraba como la niebla hacia nuestra casa, hecha de capas negras que ocultaban los rostros de una decena de Vulturis.

Los que encabezaban la formación eran Aro, Cayo y Marco, los demás eran sus más fieles y poderosos vampiros, una fuerza mortal si estaban en tu contra.

- No hay tiempo para formalidades- dijo Aro- que empiece la búsqueda.

**…**

**BPOV**

¿Me había quedado dormida? Aparentemente si, abrí los ojos para encarar la oscuridad de la habitación de hospital.

No veía absolutamente nada, pero la certeza de que no estaba sola se hizo presente, las ondas oscuras que emanaban de Damien aún estaban en la habitación, me sorprendía que todavía estuviera a mi lado, pero no dejé que los sentimientos de compasión me borraran de la memoria todo lo que él era.

Ahora cuando intenté levantarme, la acción requirió menos esfuerzo. Puse mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Veo que tienes más fuerza- dijo Damien.

- Quiero ver a Minzy

- Aún no- dijo un poco más autoritario

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte indignada- ya me puedo levantar

Escuché un profundo suspiro y el chillido de la silla cuando se levantó de ella, encendió la luz de la habitación cegándome por un instante y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

- Bella…- dijo pensativo mirándome- tu eres extremadamente especial

- No me vegas con eso- le interrumpí

Se mostró pensativo otra vez y miró alrededor de la habitación, tomó un vaso con una hermosa flor morada que estaba al lado de mi mesa de noche y me miró con cautela. Luego puso con cuidado su dedo índice en un pétalo de la flor y esta marchitó en un segundo.

- Esos son mis poderes- aclaró y me acercó la flor, con un asentimiento me dio a entender que yo debía tocarla también.

Toqué un pétalo seco y un cosquilleo corrió por mis dedos hacia la flor, esta lentamente volvió a su forma original y me quedé con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, cuando Damien regresó la flor a su lugar lo miré con una interrogante.

- Esos son tus poderes

- M…Mis poderes- tartamudeé- ¿Mis poderes? No era yo… como tú

- En parte y en parte no…

Miré mis manos y luego a Damien, ¿Qué era mi otra parte?

- También eres parte de la vida- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos

- Entonces Minzy…- empecé a razonar

- Tú la salvaste, pero en el proceso le diste mucha de tu fuerza.

No lo podía creer, había salvado a mi amiga… Yo.

Mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, tal vez mi vida si tuviera sentido, tal vez podía hacer algo bueno después de todo.

- ¿Hay otros como yo?- dije con curiosidad

- No, tu eres la única que posee ambas naturalezas

- ¿Y qué se supone que eso signifique?

- No lo sé- respondió evitando mi mirada- eso es lo que intento averiguar.

Lo miré incrédula.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a mí con seriedad, terminó sentándose en el borde de mi cama con ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y una expresión pensativa.

- Eres una proeza de la naturaleza, algo nunca antes visto, una impresionante creación.

- ¿Me mantienes cautiva por TU CURIOSIDAD?- dije enfurecida, quise tener fuerzas para levantarme y patearle la entrepierna- ¿Soy un bicho raro que te gusta observar?

Volteó su rostro hacia mí con una seria expresión.

- No eres un "bicho raro" eres magnífica- dijo inspirado- una obra de arte

- ¡Entonces cuélgame a la pared!- dije enfurecida- ¡Y pon un clavo en mi frente de una vez por todas!

- ¡Jamás te hará daño!- dijo con una expresión horrorizada

- Lo haces- dije con odio- alejándome de mi familia… de todo lo que amo

- ¡Pero conmigo puedes tener todas las cosas que desees!

Lo miré incrédula, no me cabía en la cabeza que él no entendiera el simple concepto de que "el dinero no compra la felicidad" parecía absolutamente convencido de que con sus millones yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una familia?- dije indignada

El se detuvo y su expresión se congeló, parecía estar luchando contra varios recuerdos, evitando que dominaran su mente, pero de un momento al otro estuvo inmerso en el pasado.

- Hace mucho tiempo- respondió con la vista atrapada en un lugar muy lejano

Su expresión era una que nunca había visto jamás… dolor, puro y sincero dolor.

Damien se levantó de mi cama y salió con paso firme de mi habitación. Me quedé con la intriga de saber a sobre su pasado.

- ¿Momo?- llamé.

En seguida, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entró mi guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó

- Quiero preguntarte algo- el asintió y proseguí- ¿qué sabes de la familia de Damien?

Se mostró dudoso de responder, como si eligiera las palabras correctas.

- Tenía una esposa y una hija pequeña

- ¿Tenía?

- Fueron asesinadas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por los cazadores de brujas, ellos pensaron que ellas poseían poderes sobrenaturales y las quemaron

- ¿Todavía existen los cazadores de brujas?

Momo se detuvo en su explicación y mi corazón se aceleró por la adrenalina de la revelación.

- ¿Cuánto ha vivido Damien?

- Mucho tiempo- respondió Momo

- ¿Soy yo igual a él?- lo interrogué mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos

- No lo sé, tú eres…

- Diferente, lo sé- terminé su frase

Damien había guardado sus sentimientos por muchos años, tanto tiempo que seguramente había olvidado como sentir, por primera vez, sentí simpatía por aquel hombre que aún, después de tantos años, con la simple mención de su familia, rememoraba la tristeza y el dolor del pasado.

…

Minzy se había recuperado por completo y su tumor había desaparecido "mágicamente", la dieron de alta el jueves y me recuperé por completo de mi "agotamiento" después de que su tumor desapareciera.

Como había pasado tanto tiempo en la clínica, no había visto nuevamente a Damien, pero en mi mente tenía una determinación.

El viernes por la noche me detuve en frente de la puerta que llevaba hacia el gran comedor, él estaba allí, esperándome como en todas las cenas. Abrí la puerta y lo miré directamente.

La mesa era pequeña, por alguna razón la habían cambiado después de mi primera vez cenando en este lugar, di pasos firmes hasta mi silla justo al frente de Damien.

- Me alegra que ya estés bien- dijo de forma preocupada- Sé que tu amiga está totalmente recuperada, debo elogiarte, eres más poderosa de lo que imaginé.

Tomé un sorbo de agua y lo miré directo a los ojos, el pareció extrañarse porque esta noche no lo estaba evitando con la mirada.

- No quiero ser parte de tu exhibición de rarezas- le dije dejándole totalmente extrañado

- No eres parte de mi exhibición de rarezas, eres una preciada joya

- Preciada joya… lo que sea- dije sacudiendo la cabeza- no quiero serlo

Él se acomodó en su silla y me miró expectante a que continuara.

- Quiero que tu yo y Momo seamos todos como una… familia- dije tímidamente por lo que sonó como una estupidez, ciertamente en mi cabeza sonó mucho mejor.

Damien me miró divertido y rió un poco, había algo cálido en su mirada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?- dijo curioso

- Algo se me ocurrirá, nunca he tenido un tío, así que necesito saber qué hacer, Momo podría ser como mi hermano gruñón- dije meditando.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la idea me emocionaba. Siempre dentro de la mansión me había encerrado en mí misma y había irradiado odio y tristeza a mí alrededor. Tal vez Damien sufría y había cometido errores al alejarse demasiado de su lado humano, porque al igual que a mí, le habían arrebatado a su familia.

_"Damien no es malvado, él simplemente vive una realidad retorcida"_

Cuando había llegado a esa conclusión, mis sentidos se despertaron después de un prolongado tiempo.


	32. Regresar a casa

**EPOV**

Mi familia había empezado a delinear los bordes de las mentes en los habitantes de Forks, en toda una semana, después de que el líder de los Vulturi hurgara en sus mentes, toda la información se nos había cedido.

- Los estudiantes del instituto de Forks tienen agujeros en sus mentes- habló mi padre distraídamente- así que quien se haya ido, debió ser un estudiante, los agujeros de memoria más amplios fueron los de Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney, suponemos que eran sus amigos más cercanos. Como sugeriste Edward, la mente del oficial Swan estaba afectada de peor forma, lo que sugiere que pudo ser su cuidador.

- Recuerdo que él estaba casado, si esa persona pudo ser su hijo, hay posibilidades de que su madre tenga algún recuerdo… o tal vez algún familiar de alguno de los dos- dije y mis hermanos asintieron.

Me levanté de mi silla para dar vueltas por la cocina, estaba nervioso y cada descubrimiento aumentaba mi ansiedad, mi pecho se hundía en dolor por no poder recordar a esa persona, sentía que peligraba y necesitaba… alcanzarlo, salvarlo.

- Deberías alimentarte Edward- dijo Jasper preocupado, mis ojos se tornaron negros por el hambre y la desesperación, pero no quería hacer otra cosa más que buscar hasta que este misterio se resolviera- yo me encargaré de investigar a sus familiares.

- No- respondí de forma cortante y mi hermano no presionó más

**BPOV Un mes después…**

Esperé pacientemente escondida entre los arbustos y la nieve del frente, esperando a que Damien saliera hacia su auto como todas las mañanas, hoy me las pagaría por todas sus faltas, escuché como la puerta del frente se abría y mis músculos se tensaron en la espera.

_Uno…dos…tres._

La puerta se abrió y salté de mi escondite, con dos grandes bolas de nieve en las manos, las lancé en dirección a Damien quien me miraba atónito. Una golpeó directamente en su chaqueta y la otra falló golpeando en uno de los muros de la casa.

A pesar de que no pude embarrarle la cara de nieve, me reí a carcajadas de su expresión de sorpresa. El sonrió y mi estómago se revolvió del pánico, esa sonrisa me indicaba que no era yo la que había ganado.

Un cargamento de nieve cayó directamente sobre mí de sorpresa. Cuando pude sacudírmela volteé para mirar a Momo con un balde y una pequeña sonrisa que era algo muy extraño de ver en él.

- ¡No es justo!- me quejé pisoteando con fuerza- ¿Por qué Momo está en tu equipo?, además, tienes toda la ventaja porque ¡él es un ninja!

- Nunca podrás ganarme- declaró Damien con una sonrisa antes de entrar en su auto para el trabajo- ahora entra y báñate con agua caliente, no quiero que te enfermes

- ¡Viejo tramposo!- le recriminé y caminé hacia el interior de la casa fingiendo enojo.

La chimenea en la sala estaba encendida, pero esa no era la única razón de que se sintiera calidez, desde que Damien se convirtió en mi familia, toda la frialdad de la mansión se derretía poco a poco. _Tal vez pronto podría pedirle que me dejara regresar…_

**DamienPOV**

Miré por la ventana de forma distante, _Los Vulturi _pensé con ira. Sus inútiles intentos de encontrar a Bella no pasaban desapercibidos de mi radar, estaban buscándola, pero poco ellos sabían que cada paso que ellos daban, nosotros estábamos un kilómetro a la delantera.

Pero su presencia no dejaba de incomodarme, nadie me quitaría a Bella, absolutamente nadie y quien osara intentarlo, tendría que ser eliminado. Me importaba una mierda que fuera el clan más poderoso de vampiros…

- Sé lo que tramas- hablé a la presencia que estaba sentada en la parte trasera de mi auto.

Los ojos color miel de la chica repararon en mí con alarma. La había sorprendido por primera vez siguiendo a Bella y pronto supe todo sobre ella: Una pobre chica salida del mismo psiquiátrico donde Reneé había encerrado su hija y que ahora se apegaba a ella como una sombra.

Las ventajas tener tantos años de experiencia como esbirro de la muerte es que aprendes algunos "trucos" para alejar a los espíritus y por eso aquella chiquilla no había podido comunicarse de ninguna forma con Bella; por suerte ahora había decidido seguirme a mí.

La miré directamente a los ojos y ella entró en pánico, intentó mover su cuerpo pero mis ataduras lo hacían imposible.

- Agradezco que hayas venido a mí, estaba esperando a que lo hicieras- la chica abrió la boca para hablar- si, puedo verte- respondí a la pregunta que ella estaba formulando- y puedo hacer muchas cosas más contigo.

- ¡Déjame ir!- susurró en pánico

- Sé que has intentado asesinar a Bella ya varias veces, eres un espíritu muy posesivo…no dejaré que te acerques a ella

- ¿Qué eres?

- Soy quien te enviará al lugar donde perteneces Ana

La chica se revolvió en mis ataduras aterrorizada, seguí manejando de forma despreocupada esperado a que se quedara quieta.

- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- escupió con furia

- Desde que te metiste con Bella, tus asuntos colisionaron con los míos, eso no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Entré al estacionamiento privado de la compañía y aparqué en mi puesto. Me volteé para encarar al furioso espíritu en la parte trasera de mi automóvil, aún intentaba liberarse de mis ataduras, pero hacerlo era imposible, ningún espíritu era más fuerte que yo.

Alargué mi mano hacia ella y Ana la rehuyó, puse mis dedos sobre su fantasmal frente, que era para mí tan sólida como la de un ser vivo.

- ¿Qué haces?- gritó- ¡Detente!

- No temas- le dije- te enviaré a un lugar mejor, allí te esperan quienes te aman.

- N…no- dijo perdiendo la conciencia.

Se quedó quieta en apenas unos segundos y empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Me miró con calma a los ojos y una lágrima cayó de los suyos.

- ¿Le dirás que lo lamento?- preguntó

- Lo haré- le aseguré y ella sonrió satisfecha antes de irse para siempre.

**EPOV**

_Tan cerca… tan cerca estuve de alcanzarlo…_

Miré mis manos que temblaban por la falta de alimento. _Tan cerca pero se me resbaló… otra vez._ Habíamos hurgado en todas las mentes, viajado por todas partes, cuando creía que la siguiente persona recordaría su rostro… su mente ya había sido vaciada.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité y golpeé la mesa de mi habitación de hotel partiéndola en dos.

_"Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto Edward" _pensó Alice y la miré con ira.

- Puedo continuar solo- susurré y las expresiones de todos adquirieron un tono de dolor

- Esto te está trastornando hermano- apuntó Jasper

- No me detendré- les dije y me levanté para salir.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad de la noche, hurgando en las mentes de todos como una costumbre recién adquirida.

**BPOV**

Me acosté mirando el techo sin poder dormir. Había algo que me mantenía despierta… Miré la foto de mi familia, recorrí mis dedos en el papel de fotografía y me detuve para acariciar cada uno de los rostros.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y temblaba por la anticipación….

Dos horas más tarde, Momo entró como siempre llevando mi desayuno a la habitación, me levanté con pesadez y retiré las sábanas.

- No dormiste- Adivinó Momo y yo agité una mano para quitarle importancia. Él se fue y me dejó sola para que me preparara.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto y apenas pude comer lo que estaba en el plato, ni siquiera recuerdo cuál fue mi desayuno en verdad, tomé mi ropa del clóset y creo que hasta las medias las agarré disparejas.

_Ahora… es el momento _me dije para tomar valor. Salí de la habitación y caminé cohibida siguiendo mis instintos hacia donde podía sentir la presencia de Damien.

Levanté mi puño para tocar la puerta de su oficina y el habló antes de que yo me hiciera escuchar.

- Pasa- dijo de forma casual. Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí

La expresión de Damien era interrogante, sabía que había venido a decirle algo.

- Quiero… hablar algo contigo- dije con timidez

- Adelante- me animó

- ¿Qué harías si yo de repente desapareciera sin razón?- le pregunté y él me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me interrogó

- Sólo responde- insistí

- Te buscaría hasta el último confín de la tierra- respondió con seriedad.

Asentí y respiré profundo para poder continuar.

- Las familias no deben ser separadas- le dije mirándole a los ojos- yo… extraño a mi padre y a los Cullen.

Damien volteó el rostro para evitar mirarme y yo me acerqué varios pasos a él.

- Por favor…- rogué y él me miró a los ojos con una fría expresión

- Si tanto quieres estar lejos de mí…

- Te equivocas- lo interrumpí- no quiero alejarme de ti en absoluto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su expresión se volvió más cálida de repente.

- ¿Podemos todos ser una gran familia?- le pedí

- Yo… quiero que seas feliz- respondió

Yo salté de la emoción y corrí para rodearle la cintura con mis brazos.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- le dije emocionada

El puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello unos segundos.

- Será mejor que me dejes trabajar en eso, va a tomarme un tiempo idear un plan y tú tienes que ir a la escuela señorita.

¡Gracias!- dije por última vez y corrí a vestirme


	33. Enemigos

**BPOV**

- Nos vemos más tarde Momo- me despedí y salí del auto hacia el instituto.

En la puerta, como siempre, Minzy me esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Minzy- la saludé y ella sonrió tímidamente

- Hola Bella- respondió.

La miré en espera de que me dijera lo que la preocupaba, su mirada inquieta me lo decía, pero su timidez no dejaba que ella se expresara correctamente, incluso conmigo que soy su amiga.

Yo sabía muy bien lo que la inquietaba, por la obsesión de sus padres de llevarla a un chequeo médico completo cada semana, a pesar de que ella estuviese completamente sana, hacía que apenas pudiera dedicarse a sus tareas.

- Necesito hacer hoy la ficha de historia- dije casualmente- ¿me acompañarías en la biblioteca en la tarde?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió con energía, sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia mi casillero, lo único que me entristecía de volver con mi familia en Forks era dejar a Minzy… Sacudí la cabeza, eso lo arreglaría de un momento a otro

Al abrir mi casillero, noté que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Un ramo de espectaculares rosas rojas que brillaba con destellos diminutos ocupaba casi todo el espacio y además lo perfumaba.

Lo tomé entre mis manos para sacarlo del casillero y noté que los destellos venían de pequeños cristales pegados a los pétalos.

Miré a Minzy y ella tenía la misma mirada de confusión que yo.

- Intenté buscar algo que se pareciera a tu belleza, pero no pude encontrar algo que se acercara remotamente- dijo una muy irritante voz… Hunter, subí la mirada para encontrarlo recostado de la pared, con aires de superioridad, mostrando su nuevo Rólex de diamantes cuando subía la manga de su camisa de forma "involuntaria"- espero que aceptes mi humilde obsequio

- Pues no, gracias- le dije irritada por su hipocresía y le extendí el ramo para que lo tomara de vuelta

Él enrojeció y pareció confundido por un momento, cuando se compuso, volvió a mirarme con sus ojos azul eléctrico llenos de seguridad.

- No niegues tus sentimientos por mi Isabella, sé cómo me miras- dijo con su melosa voz actuada

- Ni te miro, iluso, ahora agarra tus flores que tengo que entrar a clases

- No puedo aceptar el obsequio de vuelta- respondió poniéndose una mano en el corazón e inclinándose para retirarse de mí camino.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tiré las preciosas rosas en el basurero más cercano. Todos los espectadores soltaron un pequeño chillido de horror al unísono. Los ignoré y miré a Minzy que estaba restregando sus manos nerviosamente.

- ¿Entramos?- le pregunté y ella asintió con una sonrisa a medias

Hunter enrojeció de ira y salió dando trompicones con la gente.

…

Minzy no llegaba a la biblioteca y ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos… me preocupaba, ella es una persona de palabra.

Escuché una extraña campanita sonando cerca de mí. Busqué el sonido confundida hasta que me di cuenta de qué se trataba: mi teléfono.

Damien me lo había dado apenas hace una semana, y en él tenía nada más su número y el de Minzy. Cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo, intenté recordar cómo era que se usaba la cosa y después de varios intentos pude descifrar que me habían mandado un mensaje.

Era de Minzy y decía:

"_Acabo de descubrir algo que tienes ver!, estoy en el ala sur, cerca del salón 245,apúrate! No te lo vas a poder creer"_

¿Algo que debería ver? Si recordaba bien, en ala sur estaba en construcción todavía, sólo había salones vacíos y un montón de materiales de construcción, pero si ella decía que era muy interesante… pues bueno, no tenía más nada que hacer en verdad.

Recogí los libros y los puse en un carrito para que fueran devueltos a su lugar en los estantes. Salí del ala este para caminar por los patios hasta la sala sur.

**MinzyPOV **

_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? _Palpé el bolsillo de mi chaqueta otra vez… no estaba… mi teléfono no estaba.

Corrí hacia mi casillero para verificar que estuviese allí… nada… no estaba ni en el salón donde estuve por última vez, ni en mi casillero, ni en el baño… Mejor me apresuraba a llegar a la biblioteca, Bella seguramente me estaba esperando y tal vez podría pedirle su móvil para poder llamar al mío y así ver si alguien lo había encontrado.

Cuando crucé el pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca, me encontré de frente con Hunter, él me miraba directo a los ojos y eso me puso muy nerviosa, es un muchacho muy guapo.

Caminé rápido para no estar en el mismo lugar que él mucho tiempo, pero me detuvo.

- Hola hermosa- habló- Te estaba buscando.

- Bella no está conmigo- Dije con voz queda

- No la buscaba a ella- dijo con un tono un poco oscuro- te buscaba a ti

- ¿Qu… qué quieres?- tartamudeé- estoy ocupada

- Oh… ya veo- dijo con curiosidad- ¿Puedo saber que te ocupa?

Lo miré suspicaz, nunca me hablaba directamente, si quería algo, generalmente tenía que ver con Bella y estaba segura de que sus intenciones con ella no eran genuinas, podía ser el muchacho más hermoso de todo el instituto, pero aun así no me inspiraba ni la más mínima confianza.

- He perdido mi móvil- le dije para salir de paso- voy a buscarlo…

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó

- No, gracias.

Caminé hacia la biblioteca con paso apresurado, ya había hecho esperar a Bella demasiado.

**BPOV**

El ala sur estaba medio construida, pero prometía ser un lugar muy hermoso para cuando estuviese listo. Estaban construyendo una piscina a sus afueras y un vivero gigantesco.

Damien me había preguntado qué era lo que quería que pusiera en la nueva ala y mi única respuesta fue: "flores"… Al parecer se lo había tomado bastante en serio.

Entré en el edificio y busqué el salón 245, estaba cerca de la entrada, pero Minzy no estaba en ningún lugar cerca.

- ¿Minzy?- llamé y no recibí respuesta. Un objeto brillante que estaba en el piso captó mi atención… un teléfono, el de Minzy.

Estaba justo en frente de la puerta del salón, y mi corazón se aceleró con el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Abrí la puerta, pero no vi a nadie adentro, solo una pila de escritorios apilados muy precariamente… El sentimiento de que no debía estar allí llegó muy tarde.

Unas manos fuertes me empujaron hacia el interior del salón y no pude voltearme a tiempo para reconocer el rostro del culpable, porque cerró la puerta y me dejó en la oscuridad.

- ¡Hey!- grité- déjame salir

Golpeé la puerta con mis puños pero no obtuve respuesta y el terror se abrió paso hacia mi estómago al darme cuenta de que esto no había terminado.

Vi como uno de los escritorios que sostenía la precaria estructura se movía sospechosamente, como si algo lo estuviese halando y en un momento, la estructura se tambaleó haciendo que cayeran en todas direcciones.

Protegí mi cabeza con ambos brazos y me pegué a una de las paredes intentando esconder mi cuerpo lo más que pude.

El estruendo que siguió fue ensordecedor, pero ninguno de los escritorios me alcanzó en ningún momento. Al abrir los ojos algo estaba en frente de mí… Miré hacia arriba confundida.

- ¿Momo?- dije al reconocer que esa cosa tenía rostro, sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de mí y su cuerpo hacía una capa protectora- ¿Estás herido?- le dije preocupada.

Él se levantó sin dificultad y todos los muebles que habían caído sobre él cayeron a sus pies. Me levantó con un solo brazo apoyándome de su hombro y se hizo paso por el salón hacia la puerta.

Con angustia lo miré cuidadosamente, no estaba ni siquiera despeinado.

- Ni un segundo…- susurró con furia

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confundida

- Ni un segundo te puedo dejar sola- dijo más alto sin dejar de caminar- eres un imán de problemas, apenas llegué a tiempo ¿Lo entiendes?

Estaba alterado, nunca lo había visto así, su respiración no era calmada como siempre, su mirada no era calculadora sino maniática.

- Estoy bien- le aseguré y él se detuvo en seco. Puso su mano libre en mi cuello y me acercó suavemente hacia su rostro, pegó su mejilla de mi oreja y con el otro brazo me acercó más a su pecho- ¿M…Momo?

Se quedó paralizado un segundo y luego me dejó de pie en la grama. Caminó en frente de mí sin mirarme y lo seguí.

- Alguien planeó que yo estuviera allí- le dije y él asintió, no podía ver su rostro, pero irradiaba ira infernal.

De repente Momo se quedó quieto y de un movimiento repentino desapareció. Miré a mi alrededor _¿Qué dem…?_

Capté con el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de una figura grande a mi derecha, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué un poco. Debía haber desaparecido detrás de una de las columnas a medio construir que estaban en terreno.

Cuando di otro paso para acercarme, escuché un grito ahogado y la persona que se estaba ocultando cayó de bruces en el piso inconsciente.

Momo reapareció justo detrás del hombre desmayado. Sus ropas eran todas oscuras y llevaba algunas cadenas colgando de sus pantalones y varios piercings en la cara, además de un montón de tatuajes negros en sus brazos descubiertos.

No era nadie que hubiera visto alguna vez en el instituto, ni siquiera alguien que dejaran entrar.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté a Momo que miraba al tipo con furia.

- Tiene tu olor en sus manos, si alguien te metió en ese salón a la fuerza fue él.

- ¿Pero qué asuntos tiene él conmigo?

Momo se agachó al lado del inconsciente hombre y golpeó su mejilla con la mano abierta. El hombre saltó sorprendido despertando y se agarró la mejilla roja por el dolor.

- ¿Cuáles son tus asuntos con Bella?- preguntó Momo amenazante, agarrando al tipo por la solapa de su camisa

El hombre temblaba de arriba abajo, pero aun así no respondía.

- Muy bien…- dijo Momo y sacó una navaja Suiza de su bolsillo- ¿Con qué dedo quieres empezar?-

- ¡Momo!- grité horrorizada; el hombre casi se desmaya nuevamente cuando vio la navaja, pero consiguió mantener la conciencia.

Momo puso el cuchillo encima del dedo meñique del hombre y todos los colores de su rostro desaparecieron.

- ¡Me pagaron para hacerlo!- gimió penosamente

- ¿Quién?- gruñó Momo

- No lo sé, no dio su nombre, me llamó esta mañana y me ofreció una buena suma para que a ella le sucediera un "accidente"- dijo temblando

- ¿Cómo sonaba?- preguntó

- Era un hombre, su acento no tenía nada especial… su número no se podía rastrear tampoco

Momo soltó al tipo en el piso y él se arrastró fuera de su alcance

- Bella, te irás a casa, yo arreglaré esto- dijo Momo con voz autoritaria

- ¡Pero…!- me quejé.

- Damien vendrá por ti- me ignoró y marcó en su teléfono un número

**MomoPOV**

Esperé a que Damien apareciera y se llevara a Bella a casa, él también estaba muy interesado en saber qué había sucedido realmente, yo ya tenía una idea…

La persona que la había puesto en peligro debía ser un estudiante del instituto, Bella no se relacionaba con nadie más aparte de aquí.

Ahora mi pequeña presa y yo esperaríamos en el salón donde Bella hubiera sido lastimada, el maldito que quiso herirla daría señales de vida en cualquier momento para comprobar si su trabajo estaba hecho…

Y como lo pensé. Alguien se estaba acercando a mi escondite, me levanté y el cobarde contratado casi chilla a mi lado, lo amenacé con la mirada para que se quedara callado y él se tragó sus gemidos.

Reconocía ese olor tan familiar. Hunter Wilfrud, hijo de la pequeña sabandija que trabaja en la compañía de Damien.

Sonreí… _esto va a ser muy entretenido…_

Dejé que la puerta se abriera y Hunter se asomara, repasó con la mirada la pila de escritorios caídos y al llegar a nosotros su rostro mostró una verdadera interrogante.

- Bienvenido Hunter Wilfrud- dije con una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el canalla palideciera

- ¿Q…quién eres?- tartamudeó

- Vengo a devolverte un pequeño pedazo de basura que dejaste abandonado- dije tomando al hombre que estaba a mis pies por el cuello de su chaqueta y levantándolo con una mano hasta que estuviera cara a cara con Hunter- y además, quiero que conozcas las consecuencias de amenazar a un Wright

Las piernas del muchacho se tambalearon e intentó correr lejos de mí, dejé que se escapara algunos metros y cuando él llegó al patio lo intercepté de frente. Hunter saltó y gritó como niña, casi orinándose en los pantalones de terror.

- ¡Por favor, no me haga nada!- suplicó

- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- jugué un poco

- ¡Lo que quieras!- dijo mirando a todas partes frenéticamente- Dinero, poder, ¡Sólo pídelo!

Fingí pensarlo un momento, pero luego sonreí para hacerlo temblar.

- El placer de destruirte no se puede comparar – dije en un gruñido

Esta vez el cobarde si se orinó en los pantalones, me acerqué un par de pasos y el cayó vencido al piso.

- ¡Si me asesinas, te encontrarán!- gimió como último recurso

- A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé cómo esconder un homicidio

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hunter se desmayó en la grama. Lástima que Damien no me permitía matar a nadie ya, pero al menos un poco de terror podía alegrarme el día.


End file.
